Tan solo mírame
by moonmalfoy
Summary: Ella Gryffindor. El Slytherin. Si tus labios no pueden decir lo que tus ojos gritan, entonces tan solo mírame... HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Este fic está dedicado a una amiga muy especial. Gracias por la inspiración y las porras. Va para tí Brenda.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Por qué a mi?-se repetía enojada y confundida una y otra vez la perfecta Hermione Granger-¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas en este ancho mundo tiene que pasarme precisamente a mi? Esto no es normal, debo estar volviéndome loca-llevaba varios días tratando de encontrar una lógica posible a esa inquietante sensación que parecía que se la iba a comer viva cada vez que lo veía, porque la sobrepasaba y no era posible que ella, la mas racional y centrada de los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo permitiera, así que, haciendo uso una vez mas de su buen juicio, decidió recordar con lujo de detalles como había comenzado todo con el fin de encontrar la explicación que tanto ansiaba…

_flash back_

El despacho del profesor Slughorn lucía tenuemente iluminado dándole a la atmósfera de la reunión un toque bohemio que a todos los alumnos del "Club de las Eminencias" les gustaba sobremanera. Esas reuniones habían comenzado casi a la par del año escolar, por lo que después de dos meses de celebrarlas cada semana, todos los integrantes del club sabían que era un compromiso ineludible y aunque pertenecían a distintas casas, en esas reuniones no existían diferencias, todos eran alumnos "especiales" elegidos personalmente por el profesor ya fuera por su inteligencia, por su apellido o simplemente por su habilidad excepcional en alguna materia.

Esa noche en particular, Hermione se sentía un poco deprimida, ya que desde el día anterior, Ron no le dirigía la palabra en absoluto y ella, sin saber que había ocasionado el enojo y alejamiento del chico, había pasado por todos los estados emocionales existentes: sorpresa, confusión, enojo, ira, frustración hasta finalmente llegar a la depresión porque sentirse ignorada de esa manera por la persona a la que amaba no era algo muy fácil de asimilar; así que, mas a fuerza que de ganas, había asistido a la dichosa reunión del club tratando de autoconvencerse de que despejar su mente le ayudaría a encontrar una explicación al comportamiento infantil y absurdo de Ron.

Tampoco la ayudaba que Harry y Ginny programaran entrenamientos de Quidditch precisamente los días en que las reuniones se celebraban y era por esta razón que prácticamente ya no asistían a ninguna de ellas, dejándola sola.

Sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, de pronto sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella y, al levantar la vista, observó a un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabello castaño y piel bronceada con unos profundos ojos color miel, quien recargado sobre la chimenea, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Esto la sorprendió, ya que no se trataba de otro mas que de Blaise Zabini, intimo amigo de Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia y además Slytherin, enemigos declarados de los Gryffindor como ella, por no mencionar también que odiaban y discriminaban a los nacidos de muggles, porque según ellos, la pureza de la sangre era esencial en un mago o bruja para que lo consideraran como tal.

Hermione se removió nerviosa en su asiento tratando de ignorar aquella penetrante mirada, pero por más que trataba de poner atención a la amena charla que en esos momentos se desarrollaba, no era capaz de evitar mirar de soslayo si Zabini seguía escudriñándola con esos ojos fijos como los de un halcón sobre su presa.

Por su parte, el chico se debatía interiormente con algo que para la mente fría y calculadora de un Slytherin como él, era impensable y absurdo para siquiera tomarlo en cuenta, pero aun así, no dejaba de martillar su cerebro. El hecho era, que desde que esas reuniones del club habían comenzado y él, que gracias a su apellido y a la fama de su madre de ser una de las brujas mas bellas del mundo, había sido incluido por Slughorn, no pudo dejar de notar lo cambiada que estaba aquella a quienes todos los Slytherin llamaban "sangre sucia".

Parecía que el tiempo de vacaciones había hecho milagros en ella, ya no se veía como la insufrible sabelotodo de cabello enmarañado y dientes largos que andaba por todo el colegio con sus libros bajo el brazo y que prácticamente vivía encerrada eternamente en la biblioteca…no, definitivamente algo había cambiado, su pelo caía ahora en marcadas y delicadas ondas sobre sus hombros, su mirada se iluminaba cada vez que sonreía, o que hablaba de algún tema que la apasionara, sus labios portaban siempre ese ligero tono carmín que parecía llamarlo a gritos para que los probara y quedara completamente adicto a ellos, además de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas que ella trataba de esconder bajo largas faldas, pero que para alguien como él no pasaban desapercibidas y que se moría por recorrer con sus manos para sentir si eran tan suaves como las imaginaba…

Si, se estaba volviendo loco.

No podía permitirse esa clase de pensamientos, pero por mas que se esforzaba, era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima y mas aún ahora que ella ya se había percatado de su presencia…era como un reto, tenía que saber porqué empezaba a colarse en su mente y en sus sueños de esa manera tan sorpresiva e intensa.

Después de ese descubrimiento, Hermione comenzó a poner especial interés a las reacciones del Slytherin, indudablemente intrigada por su extraño comportamiento, pero más que nada porque lo que esos ojos color miel le comunicaban no era odio ni repugnancia como antes. Era otro tipo de mirada…como de alguien que descubre algo nuevo e intrigante y lo quiere para sí únicamente, sin compartirlo con nadie y eso definitivamente era un misterio para ella que siempre había considerado a Zabini frío y déspota. Con lo que no contó, fué que poco a poco caería en la dulce seducción de esas miradas a escondidas y ahora, no podía dejar de mirarlo igual que lo hacia él, a cada momento que se encontraban y sobre todo, durante las reuniones del club.

_fin del flash back_

Y ahora ahí estaba, tumbada boca arriba en su cama con dosel mirando al techo y analizando por millonésima vez porque no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro y porque él no se acercaba a charlar con ella aunque fuera durante las reuniones del club, sitio que le parecía mas idóneo ya que los integrantes se hablaban bien entre si, y los únicos que jamás cruzaban palabra eran precisamente ellos.

-Esto me está sobrepasando, creo que estoy invirtiendo demasiado tiempo mental en tratar de adivinar porque me mira…¡¡pero que digo!! _No Hermione, reacciona, lo que haga o deje de hacer ese engreído no debe preocuparte ni distraerte…_-la vocecita interna que siempre le decía que hacer y que no, se rebelaba cuando pensaba en él (que era mas seguido cada vez) y le aconsejaba olvidar el asunto y volver su atención a Ron, quien pasaba por un mal momento en su papel de guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y últimamente estaba muy susceptible a las reacciones de ella.

Finalmente, y después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, pudo conciliar el sueño aún con unos ojos color miel rondando por su cabeza.

**°0o****..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se duchó y arregló para bajar como siempre en primer lugar a desayunar al Gran Comedor, siempre había sido su costumbre, aunque últimamente no esperaba ni a Ron ni a Harry para ir juntos, pues había descubierto que Zabini también era de los primeros de su casa en llegar y eso les daba oportunidad de observarse libremente por unos cuantos minutos antes de que aparecieran sus respectivos compañeros cortando el intenso intercambio de miradas.

-Hermione¿Por qué ya no nos esperas para bajar juntos a desayunar como antes?-preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar con Harry y se habían instalado uno a cada lado de la chica.

-Es que ustedes tardan siglos en estar listos y la verdad es que yo amanezco con mucha hambre Ron. -farfulló molesta

-¡Pero si no has probado bocado! Tu plato está intacto y hace más de diez minutos que llegaste al comedor...-argumentó Ron cogiendo una tostada y untándole una generosa porción de mermelada de frambuesa.

-Herm ¿te pasa algo? Yo también te he notado distinta…-inquirió Harry mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Estoy bien-fué la escueta respuesta de la chica-De verdad, no pasa nada-agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos.

-Si aún estás molesta conmigo por aquella tontería que dijo Ginny sobre Krum y tú, yo…-.

-No, Ron-lo interrumpió ella-creo que eso ya quedo totalmente aclarado ¿o no? No te preocupes, yo ya lo olvidé. Ahora, desayunemos¿quieren? No me apetece llegar tarde a clase con Snape-diciendo esto sirvió jugo de calabaza en las copas de sus amigos quienes se miraron uno a otro evidentemente preocupados, pues aunque ella no lo notara, su cambio era más que obvio desde hacía unas semanas.

Hermione trataba de comportarse como siempre, pero no podía evitar que a la mitad de una conversación, o de una sesión de tareas en la sala común, cierta mirada color miel se intercalara en sus pensamientos y eso la hacia perder el hilo de las conversaciones y hasta de sus deberes escolares.

Esto, por supuesto, no pasaba desapercibido para ellos que no en balde la conocían desde hacia seis años y sabían que algo pasaba con su amiga, no era normal que continuamente estuviera distraída y distante; sobre todo cuando se trataba de las tareas o de las clases, pero decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento y dedicarse a su desayuno. Hermione tenia razón, si llegaban tarde a clase con Snape les iba a costar mas que solo puntos menos para Gryffindor, ya tendrían ocasión de platicar más seriamente con ella y tratar de averiguar qué era lo que causaba su contínua abstracción.

Después del desayuno, se encaminaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, clase que Snape finalmente había logrado impartir después de tantos años buscando el puesto. Por supuesto que aunque fuera la materia preferida de Harry, Ron y Hermione, este año en particular no les entusiasmaba mucho el tener que asistir, ya que Snape se encargaba (y en que forma) de que fuera un verdadero circo romano para los alumnos de Gryffindor, quienes se sentían, como siempre, blanco de burlas y escarnios por parte de los Slytherin que contínuamente salían inmunes de cualquier castigo gracias a la preferencia del profesor.

-Hoy practicaremos los hechizos defensivos no verbales más comunes-siseó Snape al frente del aula-Así que si son tan amables de dejar sus lugares y venir hacia aquí con sus mochilas por favor…-

Todos los alumnos obedecieron y al instante, con un leve movimiento de varita, Snape hizo desaparecer los pupitres para dejar un espacio más que considerable dentro del aula.

-Bien. Ahora, por favor, pónganse por parejas…mmm…señor Weasley, usted por favor con el señor Potter. No me gustaría que en un arrebato de los que tanto le conocemos lastime a alguien más-dijo con la voz cargada de veneno mirando significativamente a los Slytherin que no se molestaban en disimular presuntuosas sonrisas.

-Si claro-murmuró Ron por lo bajo para que solo Harry lo escuchara-Tenia que salir en defensa de sus asquerosas serpientes…como si fueran unas blancas palomas…-Harry hizo un ademán bastante obsceno en dirección a Snape que solo vieron él y Ron y se acomodaron frente a frente como les había indicado el profesor.

-Mmm…señorita Granger, usted tendrá que hacer pareja con alguien de otra casa, pues los únicos Gryffindor son usted y sus amigos. Apelo a su buen juicio y creo saber que no es usted tan visceral como nuestro célebre señor Potter ni tan explosiva como nuestro no menos célebre señor Weasley y sabrá controlarse…así que…¡Ah! Por favor, aquí con el señor Zabini…-

Hermione sintió un latigazo de calor ascendiendo repentinamente hacia sus mejillas y reaccionando rápidamente para que nadie lo notara, se agachó hacia su mochila fingiendo buscar su varita.

-S-sí p-profesor-fué apenas su débil respuesta.

Zabini no se encontraba mejor, en cuanto observó que Snape emparejaba a Potter con Weasley la duda de con quien pondría a Granger comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada y se vio a si mismo siendo el elegido. Por eso, cuando el profesor mencionó su nombre casi se cae de espaldas, aunque no pudo demostrar más que un gesto de repugnancia en respuesta al que le hizo Malfoy que se volvió de inmediato a ver a su amigo, gesticulando desagradables muecas de asco.

-Quiero recordarles que es práctica de hechizos no verbales, por lo que está terminantemente prohibido cualquier ruido que salga de sus labios, deben enfocar toda su atención para lanzar el hechizo correctamente-puntualizó Snape y se volvió mirando ceñudo a Harry-_concéntrense_, no quiero escuchar ni el más leve murmullo o me obligarán a restarle puntos a sus casas y no queremos eso...¿verdad que no señor Potter?-dijo en un tono dulcemente peligroso.

-No _señor_-masculló Harry apretando los dientes y lanzándole miradas de intenso odio. -_Como si no supiéramos que a los únicos a los que te encanta restarles puntos son a nosotros, sucio cerdo partidista…-._

-Bien, entonces por favor, los alumnos que están a mi derecha lanzarán un hechizo de desarme y los alumnos que están a mi izquierda intentarán rechazarlo con un escudo protector…comiencen… ¡Ahora!-Gritó blandiendo su varita como batuta de director de orquesta.

Para la mayoría de los alumnos estos hechizos eran un verdadero martirio, no podían concentrarse lo suficiente como para lanzarlos correctamente y frustrados, susurraban los conjuros procurando que Snape no los escuchara, pero al carecer de fuerza, lo único que lograban era que de las puntas de sus varitas salieran chispas de distintos colores.

-Vamos señor Malfoy, esfuércese un poco más. Y usted señorita Parkinson, no apriete tanto los ojos, eso no le va a ayudar a concentrarse; debe relajar la mente y dejar que la fuerza del hechizo que esté lanzando la llene por completo-Snape había comenzado a pasear entre los alumnos para ver sus progresos y como no, de paso, criticar a los Gryffindor, deporte que era su especialidad sobre todo tratándose del trío de oro.-Señor Weasley, recuerde que el movimiento de la varita no es igual al hechizo lanzado verbalmente; tiene que darle más potencia…así…como si fuera a golpear con un látigo-. Tomó la mano de Ron y le dió un enérgico tirón con mucha más fuerza de la que seguramente requería el hechizo, pero el chico aguantó la acometida sin quejarse.

-Sí _señor_-fué su única respuesta poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Hermione, de frente a Zabini, tenia que lanzar el hechizo de desarme al muchacho, pero no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en esas orbes color miel que la miraban fijamente y sin pestañear. De pronto, sintió la presencia de Snape acercándose a ellos y comenzó a concentrarse en el hechizo. De la punta de su varita surgió un rayo color rojo en dirección a Zabini, éste reaccionó rápidamente invocando un escudo protector tan fuerte que no solo rebotó el hechizo, provocó también que la castaña saliera despedida hacia atrás y cayera de trasero contra el frío piso de baldosas.

-¡Eres un idiota Zabini!-gruñó Ron al ver lo sucedido y abalanzándose para ayudar a Hermione a incorporarse, empujando de paso al chico-¿Estás bien?-dijo ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-S-sí e-estoy bien Ron, no fué nada-respondió ella ruborizándose y evitando a toda costa mirar a Zabini, pues por una milésima de segundo le pareció que él iba a darle su mano para ponerse de pie.

-_¡Mierda!_-se regañó mentalmente el Slytherin–_¿Eres tonto o que te pasa?.¿Querías ponerte en evidencia delante de todos ayudándola? Tienes que controlar tus impulsos…no puedes permitir que descubran que empieza a interesarte de esa forma… ¡Diablos!.¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Al fin y al cabo tiene a su defensor particular ¿No? A este detestable pelos de zanahoria…_- Con evidente molestia se hizo a un lado para dejar que Ron cumpliera con su papel de caballero andante salvando a la damisela en apuros.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Weasley… ¿No le quedó claro que no quería escuchar ni el más leve murmullo? Pero por supuesto¿a quién me estoy refiriendo?-dijo Snape con frialdad-Y regrese a su lugar, que no le ha sucedido nada a la señorita Granger-.

Ron se fué murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo a Snape y lanzándole furiosas miradas a Zabini que se las devolvió de la misma forma por querer parecer un héroe frente a la muchacha.

-Bien hecho Blaise-musitó Draco a su izquierda-tienes que decirme como lo logras, yo no le encuentro todavía el truco…ojalá Snape me hubiera puesto con la sangre sucia, así me divertiría horrores lanzándole otra clase de hechizos más…_interesantes_, tú sabes…-dijo guiñándole un ojo y esbozando una risita burlona.

-Ya lo ves, hoy amanecí con suerte-Blaise no tuvo más remedio que reír entre dientes por el comentario malintencionado de Malfoy. Lo cierto era que le fastidiaba enormemente que su amigo se dirigiera a ella como "sangre sucia" ¿Qué acaso Draco estaba ciego y no veía que ya era distinta? No…debía tener cuidado, esos comentarios no podía hacerlos con nadie más… ¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros de Slytherin si les confesaba que se sentía terriblemente atraído por Granger?.¿Por una…hija de muggles? (sangre sucia se había borrado definitivamente de su vocabulario).

El resto de la clase pasó sin mayores percances, salvo que Ron lanzó "por equivocación" un _levicorpus _en dirección a Zabini con tan mala puntería que fué Snape quien quedó colgando de un talón frente a todos, lo que le valió otros cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor además de un castigo de tres fines de semana en el despacho del profesor. Esto, daba al traste con sus planes de que en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, programada para el sábado siguiente, por fin le declararía su amor a Hermione.

-Vamos Blaise-le llamó Theo Nott dirigiéndose a la salida-Tenemos que llegar temprano a Pociones, el gordo Slughorn prometió una sorpresa para los que lleguen antes que nadie¿lo recuerdas?-

-Adelántense, en seguida los sigo-Blaise se fijó que también Potter y Weasley iban rumbo a la salida y que Hermione… (un momentito… ¿Desde cuándo era _Hermione_?) se quedaba recogiendo sus cosas y acomodándolas en su enorme mochila. Dejando para después el tema de porqué la llamaba por su nombre de pila, se acercó lentamente hacia ella que no se había percatado aún de su presencia y guardaba apresuradamente sus libros sin duda para correr detrás de sus amigos. De pronto, y sin que Blaise lo esperara, se incorporó rápidamente lanzando hacia atrás su mochila y estampándola de lleno en la cara del chico, que no pudo contener un sonoro _-¡Auch!- _al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la nariz y comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Z-Zabini… ¿Te lastimé?-inquirió nerviosamente Hermione al notar la cercanía del chico, y su aroma a sándalo y almizcle que jamás había percibido, pues lo más cerca que habían estado uno del otro había sido precisamente en la clase que terminaba y con la presencia de Snape y sus demás compañeros rondando.

-Si lo que querías era vengarte por lanzarte al piso, me lo hubieras hecho saber para estar preparado Granger-contestó Blaise tratando de que su voz sonara indiferente y fría, aunque la verdad era que acababa de descubrir lo largas y tupidas que eran sus pestañas y el marco tan perfecto que formaban para sus sorprendidos pero igualmente hermosos ojos marrones.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía-farfulló molesta, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos tratando de eludir el sensual y embriagante aroma que la envolvía-Yo no tengo la culpa que hayas decidido quedarte a espiarme y te acerques sin avisar tan sigilosamente como una serpiente-

-¿Quien dice que me quedé a espiarte?-contestó Zabini de nuevo acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a ella, como una pantera al acecho-Creo que la que se quedó a propósito fuiste tú… ¿Porqué Granger?.¿Tienes algo que decirme?.¿O esperas acaso que me disculpe contigo por lo de hace rato? Deberías saber que los Slytherin JAMAS nos disculpamos y menos con una…-las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y no atinó a decir nada más.

-¿Una qué Zabini?.¿Qué ibas a decir?.¿Una sangre sucia como yo? Anda, dilo ¿Por qué te quedas callado?-espetó Hermione con rabia-Pues que te quede bien claro: esta sangre sucia¡vale más que todas tus compañeras "sangre limpia" de Slytherin que son unas zorras!-Diciendo esto, se dió media vuelta y salió como exhalación dejando a Blaise con la palabra en la boca, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción porque acababa de darse cuenta que enojada se veía mucho más hermosa.

* * *

Bueno, pues este fué el primer capítulo. El fic ya casi está terminado, por lo que subiré un nuevo capítulo muy pronto. Los reviews de apoyo y los de jitomatazos serán bien recibidos. Gracias por leer. Un beso. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Pero que tonta eres Hermione Jane Granger!.¡Tonta y mil veces tonta¡ Y lo eres más porque estás aquí, llorando como una estúpida por alguien que es el IDIOTA (sí, con mayúsculas) más grande de la historia. ¿Pero cómo pudiste siquiera imaginar que había cambiado él, la rata más rastrera de Slytherin? -. Estaba sentada bajo un haya en los terrenos del colegio y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas, por más que intentaba olvidarlo, y no prestarle mayor atención, lo sucedido en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras volvía una y otra vez a su mente.

No estaba alucinando, esas miradas eran reales. En esos desconcertantes momentos había cierta complicidad entre ambos y ella lo sentía a su lado, sin diferencias ni linajes. Tal vez no se hablaban, pero se decían tanto con los ojos que le dolía que la primera vez que lo hicieran hubiera terminado tan mal. ¿Pero qué esperaba? El era un Slytherin y ella, una Gryffindor, las cosas no podían ser de otra manera entre ellos.

Reprendiéndose una vez más por esos momentos de debilidad, decidió dar carpetazo al asunto, de ahora en adelante, no habría más miradas de su parte, si él quería seguir comiéndosela con los ojos, era su problema, ya había gastado demasiada energía y fuerza mental en una estúpida y engreída serpiente que no merecía la pena; con determinación, secó sus lágrimas y comenzó la traducción de runas que llevaba a la mitad y que por estar pensando en cierto insecto ponzoñoso de Slytherin no había terminado la noche anterior.

En lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, alguien más contemplaba su llanto, luchando contra el impulso de bajar y tomarla entre sus brazos para consolarla porque estaba seguro que esas lágrimas eran por su maldita culpa…si tan sólo no hubiera insinuado esa infame palabra que fué el detonante para que ella se molestara de esa forma…pero no, como siempre, su orgullo había surgido en el momento menos indicado y de la forma más cruel… ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado callado? Su intención inicial era acercarse a ella y ofrecerle una disculpa por haberla lanzado al piso y tal vez, sólo tal vez, tener una breve plática, aunque fuera de algo tan trivial como el clima, pero por algo podían empezar ¿no?. Y ahora, todo se había ido por el retrete por culpa de su gran bocaza.

Tenía que hacer algo, comenzar desde cero, lo cual no le agradaba en absoluto porque los Slytherin no retrocedían lo avanzado; o reunir el valor suficiente para plantarse nuevamente frente a ella y admitir que estaba arrepentido por su arrogancia. Una actitud nada decorosa tampoco para un buen Slytherin, pero ya iba siendo hora de que mandara muy lejos prejuicios y orgullos antiguos y decadentes. Decidiendo de repente que esto era lo mejor, se dirigió rápidamente hacia los terrenos del castillo, rogando porque Hermione no se hubiera marchado aún.

Harry y Ron acababan de terminar su entrenamiento de quidditch e iban de regreso al castillo cuando vieron a la castaña enfrascada en los libros y escribiendo velozmente en un pergamino más largo que la barba de Dumbledore. Se aproximaron a ella con la intención de averiguar algo sobre sus actitudes pasadas cuando vieron que un muchacho llegaba presuroso y se plantaba frente a ella.

-Gran-ger-Dijo Zabini sin aliento por la carrera que acababa de dar desde la torre de Astronomía.

-¡Zabini!.¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió Hermione al levantar la vista y ver al sudoroso Slytherin doblarse un poco a causa del flato.

-Necesito hablar contigo Granger…sobre lo que ocurrió en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo recuperando la voz y en un tono _sorprendentemente _amable.

-Creo que ya todo quedó claro Zabini, no tenemos _nada _que hablar-dijo ella tranquilamente, aunque por dentro parecía que su corazón y su estómago habían comenzado a bailar tango-La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada y no tengo ganas de volver a discutir contigo, ni de escucharte-.Diciendo esto, guardó libro, pergamino, pluma y tintero dentro de su mochila y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse antes de que él notara que comenzaba a ruborizarse por culpa del tango interno.

-No Granger, no quiero pelear contigo…vengo a…ofrecerte una disculpa…por favor, escúchame solo un momento…-Dijo tomándola del brazo al pasar por su lado.

En cuanto sus pieles se tocaron, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sorprendidos, se quedaron inmóviles hablando nuevamente con los ojos; cuando de pronto fueron separados por un fuerte empujón que ocasionó que Zabini rodara por el suelo ante las airadas miradas de Harry y Ron.

-_¡Levicorpus!_-Bramó Ron y al instante, el Slytherin quedó colgando del talón como si una cuerda invisible lo sujetara frente a los enfurecidos Harry y Ron y la confundida Hermione.

-¡Ron!.¿Qué haces?-reaccionó la chica.

-¡Darle a éste su merecido!.¿Por qué te sujetaba del brazo?.¿Te estaba molestando de nuevo? -preguntó él mirando con desprecio a Zabini que forcejeaba intentando zafarse de la imaginaria cuerda-En clase te escapaste, pero ahora vas a pagar por haberla lastimado-.

-¡Suéltame Weasley!.¡Bájame y lo arreglamos como quieras, no te tengo miedo!-Gritó Zabini.

-¡Ron no seas idiota!-Dijo Harry-Está prohibido usar ese hechizo, ya Snape te castigó por usarlo en clase ¿Quieres que te pille algún otro profesor y te vuelvan a castigar?-

-¡No me importa que me castiguen de nuevo! Este me la debía Harry, por lastimar a Hermione y porque mi castigo también fué por su culpa, así que solo me estoy cobrando mis deudas. ¿Así no eres tan valiente, verdad serpiente asquerosa?.¿Dónde dejaste a tus amiguitos o a tu profesor que siempre los protege? -Bufó con odio.

-Ron, Zabini no me estaba haciendo nada…él vino a…a…-Hermione se interrumpió, decir que el chico había ido a ofrecerle una disculpa estaba fuera de contexto en ese preciso momento-Bueno, no importa a lo que viniera, no me estaba haciendo daño ¿Está bien? Ahora ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño y bajarlo de ahí?-dijo con exasperación.

-Déjame disfrutar sólo un poco más Herm, estoy encontrando muy divertido y útil este hechizo… ¡Mira! arriba…abajo…arriba…abajo-dijo moviendo la varita en la misma dirección mientras Zabini se retorcía tratando de enderezarse cada vez más furioso y con la cara alarmantemente congestionada a causa de la sangre que se le agolpaba por la forzada posición.

-Ron ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pareces?-increpó Hermione que empezaba también a enfurecerse-¿Recuerdas a quienes vimos hace poco más de dos años flotando por el aire como marionetas de cuerdas invisibles y quienes eran los que se divertían con ellos ¿Tanto los desprecias y ahora haces lo mismo?-

-¡Hermione tiene razón Ron!-intervino Harry-¡En los mundiales de Quidditch!.¡Ese hechizo lo usaron con el encargado del camping y su familia¡Es un hechizo que usan los mortífagos!

-Pues ahora los entiendo…la verdad es que es bastante gratificante ver como alguien tan indeseable está a completa disposición de uno…-El semblante de Ron estaba lleno de un placer vengativo que sus amigos no le habían visto nunca.

Hermione, intuyendo que por esos medios no conseguiría que el chico desistiera y liberara a Zabini, sacó su varita y gritó -_¡Expelliarmus!_-La varita de Ron salió volando de su mano y fue interceptada certeramente por Harry; pero al instante, el hechizo que mantenía en el aire al Slytherin se rompió y el chico cayó aparatosamente golpeándose la cabeza con las piedras del terreno, quedando inconsciente.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Harry, tu confías en mi¿verdad?-musitó Hermione esa noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, en cuanto Ron anunció que se iba a la cama.

-Por supuesto Herm-Afirmó Harry mirando con extrañeza a su amiga-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Porque necesito pedirte un favor muy especial…y también quiero que me prometas que no me preguntarás nada… ¿lo harás Harry?-Dijo mirando a los verdes ojos del Gryffindor en una muda súplica.

-No sé porqué tanto misterio Herm, pero está bien, prometo ayudarte y no cuestionarte nada… ¿Cuál es ese misterioso favor?-Dijo Harry entre divertido e intrigado al ver el semblante de la chica.

-Préstame tu capa de invisibilidad por esta noche, mañana por la mañana te la devolveré intacta-aseguró Hermione nerviosa.

-¿Mi capa?.¿Para que la…? -Hermione lo miró con cara de "por favor, lo prometiste" y él no tuvo más remedio que asentir y subir a la habitación por la capa, prometiéndose que en cuanto su amiga se la regresara, iba a tratar por todos los medios de averiguar el porqué de tanto misterio y sobre todo, qué cosa tan urgente tenía que hacer Hermione a media noche que fuera necesario andar escondida bajo la capa.

-Gracias Harry, te la devolveré sin un rasguño, te lo juro-Sonrió ella cuando puso la capa en sus manos.-Bueno, me voy a mi dormitorio, que descanses y gracias de nuevo-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo escaleras arriba rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry la observó marcharse cada vez más intrigado y aunque había prometido no averiguar nada, la duda y la sospecha de que su amiga pudiera estar en problemas eran cada vez más acuciantes, por lo que decidió que al llegar a su dormitorio, sacaría el mapa del merodeador, solo para asegurarse que la castaña estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto, Hermione esperaba la media noche para llevar a cabo su plan, le había dado muchas vueltas, lo había aceptado mil veces y después lo había rechazado otras tantas, pero ya lo había decidido: iría a la enfermería a ver a Blaise Zabini y a cerciorarse de que el chico se encontraba bien.

Después de lo sucedido en los terrenos del colegio, y que gracias a que -sólo Merlín sabía de dónde- había aparecido Hagrid y se había llevado en brazos al inconsciente Slytherin rumbo a la enfermería, no había podido averiguar nada sobre el estado de salud del chico. Obviamente, preguntar a Snape o a alguien de su casa era impensable y por más que se paseó varias veces delante de la puerta de la enfermería (en una de las cuales casi la pillan Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas cuando salían de visitarlo) no pudo ver a la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera y como quien no quiere la cosa, interesarse por la recuperación del muchacho.

Si bien era cierto que estaba completamente decidida a no volver a caer en el juego de miradas, esa sensación que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Zabini la tomó del brazo cambió por completo su perspectiva. Era algo que nunca había sentido…como si su piel reconociera la de él como algo propio…como algo que le faltaba y nunca se hubiera percatado de ello hasta entonces. Tenia que averiguar qué demonios pasaba entre ella y ese Slytherin que no había hecho otra cosa más que poner su -hasta el momento- apacible mundo al revés.

También era imprescindible tratar de convencerlo para que no delatara a Ron. Con Hagrid no habían tenido mayor problema, riñó a Ron durante un rato y después prometió no decir nada, siempre y cuando el chico nunca volviera a utilizar ese hechizo al menos dentro del colegio, pero era seguro que el Slytherin no pensaría igual, en cuanto recobrara la conciencia iba a culpar a Ron de lo sucedido y estaban seguros que podrían hasta expulsar al impetuoso pelirrojo sobre todo si Snape metía las manos, cosa bastante probable, ya que era el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

En cuanto el reloj despertador que reposaba en su mesita de noche marcó las doce, Hermione se guardó la capa entre la túnica y salió sigilosamente de la habitación para evitar despertar a sus compañeras. Una vez en la sala común, dió la contraseña al retrato de la señora gorda quien adormilada, susurró un "te dejo pasar sólo porque eres prefecta y supongo que te toca tu ronda semanal" tras lo cual cerró nuevamente el hueco y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie a la vista, se alejó unos cuantos pasos del retrato y al doblar la esquina para subir al piso donde se encontraba la enfermería, sacó la capa y se cubrió completamente con ella asegurándose que ni un solo milímetro de sus zapatos quedaba a la vista. Reanudó la marcha y subió los dos pisos que le faltaban para llegar al pasillo de la enfermería. Desierto. Bien, hasta ahora, todo marchaba como lo había planeado.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil: entrar sin que la señora Pomfrey se diera cuenta, acercarse a la cama del Slytherin y…y ya no tenía muy claro que era lo siguiente porque la emoción de volver a verlo en unos instantes le estaba provocando un vacío en el estómago y un cosquilleo en las manos que no tenían nada que envidiar al tango de la mañana.

Sobreponiéndose y controlando el ligero temblor de sus manos, tomó la manilla de la puerta rogando porque la señora Pomfrey no colocara ningún hechizo anti-intrusos en ella; el ligero "click" del cerrojo abriéndose le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Lentamente, se escurrió hacia adentro con los sentidos alerta por si avistaba a alguien cercano. Nadie. Perfecto, ahora, solo tenía que cerrar nuevamente la puerta y buscar la cama donde reposaba el motivo de sus inquietudes.

No le fué difícil localizarla, pues no había nadie más en la estancia y la tenue luz de una lamparita de aceite le indicó el lugar donde se encontraba el Slytherin con vendas alrededor de la cabeza, profundamente dormido. Después de echar un breve vistazo a la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera y comprobar que no se percibía movimiento alguno, señal de que seguramente ya estaría descansando, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se acercó lentamente a la cama del muchacho sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a ella, a la altura de su cara.

Era _muy_ atractivo, de eso no había duda, aún con las vendas, su rostro era hermoso. Ahora que lo veía tan de cerca, pudo apreciar que su piel era de un tono bronceado como si acabara de regresar de la playa, sus pómulos no eran muy pronunciados, su labio inferior era más carnoso que el superior y tenía unas minúsculas pecas a los lados de la rectilínea nariz.

No por nada era, junto con Draco Malfoy, los dos chicos más guapos de Slytherin y por los que más de la mitad del género femenino -y algunos del masculino- del colegio suspiraba (la otra mitad, claro, suspiraba por Harry).

Tan absorta estaba en su contemplación que no sintió cuando su mano cobraba vida propia y comenzaba a acariciar suavemente la tersa mejilla del Slytherin procurando no despertarlo (¿para qué rayos había ido allí?) ya había olvidado por completo su intención de convencerlo de no delatar al pelirrojo, verlo así, tan vulnerable y frágil le provocó un ligero ataque de furia hacia Ron y su testarudez.

De pronto, el sueño tranquilo que había tenido hasta ese momento, se tornó en movimientos más bruscos, sin duda, tenía una pesadilla. Hermione apartó de inmediato la mano de su rostro asustada por el repentino cambio e inesperadamente, el chico la apresó con la suya sin que pudiera evitarlo. De nuevo, esa corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero no pudo acabar de asimilar la sensación porque los ojos color miel del Slytherin se abrían lentamente y la miraban somnolientos y ligeramente sorprendidos.

-¿Granger?.¿Eres tú?.¿Qué haces aquí? -su voz sonaba ronca y a ella le pareció lo más dulce y sexy del mundo.

-Shhh tranquilo…vine a ver cómo estabas-contestó ella y se dió cuenta que sus manos seguían entrelazadas, pero no hizo nada por soltarse.-Ahora soy yo la que viene a disculparse contigo…Ron no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse como lo hizo…por favor, perdóname, esto que ocurrió también fué mi culpa por no detenerlo a tiempo…-.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu amigo solo tenga una neurona en el cerebro y raramente la ponga a funcionar-susurró él y Hermione esbozó una breve sonrisa.

-Lo que pasa es que es un poco…impulsivo…pero no es malo…su carácter lo pierde…pero dime ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Un poco adolorido todavía…la señora Pomfrey tiene una poción maravillosa para el dolor de cabeza, aunque aún de repente siento que me va a estallar… pero no has venido solo por eso ¿cierto?.¿Que otra cosa quieres decirme Granger, que vienes a verme a media noche? -inquirió él entrecerrando los ojos y lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

-Aunque no lo creas Zabini-contestó ella dulcemente-Vine a verte porque quería saber como estabas, y comprenderás que no iba a preguntarle a Snape o a tus compañeros¿verdad?. Pero tienes razón…vine también a pedirte un gran favor…-se aclaró la garganta porque ahora que lo tenía frente a ella le estaba faltando valor para abogar por el imprudente Gryffindor -Sé que no lo merece por lo que te hizo, pero te pido que no delates a Ron…este incidente puede costarle la expulsión del colegio y…-

-Y no quieres que eso pase, porque te dolería mucho que alejaran de tí al hombre que amas… Es eso¿verdad Granger?-la interrumpió el Slytherin con un leve dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Este-e-e…yo…yo no…es decir…-musitó ella nerviosa y, soltando su mano, se puso de pie dándole la espalda. Sin darse cuenta, Zabini acababa de tocar un tema que ni ella misma había querido analizar a profundidad:

Sus sentimientos por Ron.

Hasta hacía unos meses, no tenía la menor duda de que lo amaba sinceramente y estaba segura que él la amaba también y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se decidiera a declararle su amor y colorín colorado, iban a ser la pareja más feliz de Hogwarts para toda la eternidad. Pero ahora…ahora, algo había cambiado dentro de ella y realmente no quería escudriñar para tratar de descifrarlo, porque presentía lo que iba a encontrar y eso la asustaba.

-No te preocupes Granger, no tienes que justificar nada-repuso él suavemente y añadió-Quédate tranquila, no lo voy a delatar-.

-¿No lo harás?-preguntó volviéndose a él sorprendida.

-No. Pero que te quede claro que es la única vez que le voy a tolerar algo así, si intenta hacer algo como esto de nuevo, no respondo de mí-Sentenció endureciendo la voz.

-Si...si…claro…comprendo…hablaré con él, y te doy mi palabra que no volverá a suceder…muchas gracias…de verdad te lo agradezco-murmuró ella visiblemente aliviada y exhalando el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta.

-Pero…pues tú comprenderás que, como buen Slytherin, no voy a quedarme sin pago por mi valioso silencio ¿Verdad Granger?-dijo él guiñándole coquetamente un ojo y con una sonrisa de medio lado que provocó que ella palideciera al instante.

-¿Qué-qué clase de-de pa-go?.¿A que te-te refieres Za-Zabini?-respondió ella tratando de retomar la compostura, la sonrisa del Slytherin se hizo más ancha al imaginar lo que ella pensaba y contemplar su atónito rostro.

-Vamos Granger…no creo que tú, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts no sea capaz de adivinar lo que significa _"un buen pago"_, sobre todo cuando la persona que está en medio es alguien _TAN importante _para ti-añadió con ligero sarcasmo arqueando las cejas.

-¿Dinero?...¿Es eso a lo que te refieres? Sabes que ni Ron ni yo lo tenemos, pero dime cuanto y ya veré como lo conseguimos…-dijo ella aún sin poder creer que el chico fuera capaz de sobornarla de esa forma.

-No Granger…no es dinero lo que quiero…sabes perfectamente que mi familia es rica y no lo necesito…lo que yo quiero es algo que _solo tú _puedes darme-Contestó en un sensual susurro que hizo que a ella se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca y se ruborizara violentamente para regocijo del Slytherin que se estaba bebiendo todos sus gestos con verdadero deleite.

-E-entonces no-no sé a lo que te refieres Zabini, así que por favor, déjate de rodeos y sé claro conmigo-Hermione tragó saliva y contestó lo más indiferente que pudo aunque sentía que sus piernas temblaban y que si el Slytherin decía lo que ella pensaba, se desmayaría ipso facto.

-Bueno, pues ya que insistes…lo que quiero de tí es…_un beso_ Granger…ese es el pago que te pido por mi silencio. Un beso y olvidaré lo que me hizo tu pelirrojo amigo-Dijo el chico conteniendo una carcajada al ver que la castaña pasaba del rojo al blanco en segundos y abría los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Có-cómo?!.¿U-un beso?.¿Te has vuelto loco Zabini? -chilló ella y él le hizo señas para que bajara la voz y no despertase a la enfermera.

-¡Oh! Lo siento-respondió él socarronamente-¿Te he ofendido Granger?.¿Acaso tus virginales oídos nunca habían escuchado nada parecido? -En sus ojos brillaba una chispa de diversión que hizo que la Gryffindor se sintiera de pronto como una imbécil que no conoce nada y le tiene miedo a todo.

-¡No digas estupideces Zabini!-le espetó ella en voz baja-por supuesto que sé perfectamente lo que significa, es sólo que…-se interrumpió abruptamente y volvió a sonrojarse porque no pensaba decirle al Slytherin lo que ella creía que él quería-_Hermione¿dónde rayos tienes la cabeza?.¿Desde cuándo tienes esos pensamientos tan indecorosos con…bueno, con este condenado Slytherin del demonio?_-Interrumpió nuevamente la vocecita interna que le reprochaba porque cada vez estaba pisando territorios más peligrosos. Tenía que poner tierra de por medio a la voz de YA.

-¿Sólo que Granger?.¿Por qué te quedas callada?.¿No es importante tu _amigo_ para ti? –Preguntó él arqueando una ceja y añadió al ver que no reaccionaba-Bueno…en ese caso entonces no he dicho nada, ni tú has venido a verme a media noche. Haré de cuenta que esto no ha sucedido y mañana, en cuanto venga el profesor Snape a verme, le contaré lo ocurrido y…-

-¡No!.¡Por favor Zabini, no lo hagas!-rogó Hermione temerosa cortando de tajo el discurso de la vocecita, tendría un par de palabras más tarde con ella. Lo apremiante ahora era convencer al Slytherin de no delatar al zopenco pelirrojo culpable de que ahora estuviera en esta ridícula situación y a merced de…de _esa _serpiente que silbaba hipnotizándola como una boa constrictor a su presa para después comérsela entera.

-Es muy sencillo Granger, me das un beso y Weasley se salva de la expulsión o no me lo das y nos olvidamos del asunto. ¿Qué dices? Además, te prometo que será algo que recordarás por mucho…mucho tiempo-Arremetió él ronroneando sugerentemente y por dentro cada vez más divertido ante la reticencia de la chica.

-Eres un…pero de otra forma…ese Ronald Weasley me va a oír…si no fuera por… ¡Maldita sea! –Masculló más para ella que para él, hasta que finalmente y después de jurarse que Ron y su insufrible tozudez se la iban a pagar (cero ayuda con las tareas y las clases un tiempo) por ponerla –sin saberlo- en medio, tuvo que tomar una decisión y acceder al pedido de esa serpiente rastrera-Está bien…a-acepto-dijo a media voz sentándose lentamente en la orilla de la cama, con la mirada perdida en una pequeña mota de polvo que acababa de descubrir en su zapato derecho y que por supuesto era imprescindible descifrar de donde carajos había salido antes de mirar de nuevo a su interlocutor quien sonreía triunfante con un brillo travieso en los acaramelados ojos.

El Slytherin la contempló unos instantes. Se veía tan hermosa con ese intenso rubor en las mejillas y el irresistible tono carmín de sus labios que parecían llamarlo a gritos para que los poseyera, que no pudo resistirse más e incorporándose un poco, tomó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

Los labios de Hermione eran cálidos y suaves. Blaise los delineó con los suyos antes de mordisquearlos suavemente y deslizar su lengua entre ellos pidiéndole libre acceso a su boca, a lo que ella respondió con un leve gemido dejándole entrar. En cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron iniciaron una danza que parecía que conocieran de toda la vida, saboreándose con placer reprimido.

Hermione colocó gentilmente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Slytherin profundizando el beso mientras que él bajó las manos de su rostro para abrazarla por la espalda y todo cambió. Pareciera que sus cuerpos reclamaran como suyo el del otro y en esos momentos nada fuera más importante que reivindicar su mutua propiedad añorada por tanto tiempo.

Después de unos minutos se separaron aún abrazados y jadeando ligeramente. Mirándose a los ojos, supieron el porqué de la corriente eléctrica que los recorría cada vez que se tocaban y sonrieron.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado?-preguntó él acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

Esa pregunta bajó bruscamente a Hermione de la nubecita particular en la que se encontraba paseando y asustada, se soltó de los cálidos brazos del Slytherin, tomó la capa que reposaba en el respaldo de la silla y salió corriendo de la enfermería ante la estupefacta mirada del chico, que no consiguió emitir sonido alguno.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor, Harry no podía dejar de ver que la motita de "Hermione Granger" que mostraba el mapa, se encontraba desde hacía un buen rato en la enfermería y lo más alarmante, cada vez más cerca y durante los últimos minutos prácticamente unida a la que exhibía "Blaise Zabini" para después moverse bruscamente dirigiéndose en veloz carrera a la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Los reviews de apoyo o de jitomatazos, serán bien recibidos. Gracias por leer. Un beso. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Aquí está el tercer capítulo, que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Buenos días Harry!-saludó Hermione con una sonrisa a la mañana siguiente al encontrarlo en la sala común cuando bajó del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Herm, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, claro…-dijo ella sacando la capa de su mochila y devolviéndosela-¿te parece que salgamos un momento del castillo?-.

-Está bien-asintió Harry, era mejor que el tema lo tratara con ella lejos de oídos inoportunos.

Salieron de la sala común y se encaminaron a los terrenos del castillo en silencio. La Gryffindor podía percibir una ligera molestia en su amigo, y por más que se devanaba los sesos tratando de adivinar que sería lo que Harry quería hablar a solas con ella, no encontraba una buena razón.

-Herm, ayer me preguntaste si confiaba en tí y te respondí sinceramente que sí, que lo hago, también te prometí no preguntar nada, pero esto que te pido que me respondas con franqueza es muy importante para mí ¿entiendes?-

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Me estás asustando… ¿tienes algún problema?-preguntó ella.

-Hermione… ¿Qué hacías anoche en la enfermería junto a Blaise Zabini?-disparó a bocajarro.

Hermione se quedó lívida, todo esperaba menos que Harry le preguntara eso, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a estrujar su capa entre sus manos, mirando nerviosa a su amigo.

-Yo-yo…Harry, sé que…por favor, no me preguntes nada...lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?-preguntó débilmente.

-No Herm, contéstame por favor¿a que fuiste a ver a Zabini?-su tono era cada vez más frío al igual que sus ojos.

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir: fuí a pedirle que no delatara a Ron y a ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que pasó-aceptó ella cabizbaja sin valor para enfrentar la reacción de Harry.

-Pero Herm... ¿creíste que ese idiota lo aceptaría tan fácil? Sabes perfectamente que su práctica favorita es fastidiarnos lo más posible… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?-Inquirió incrédulo.

-Lo sé Harry, créeme que lo entiendo, pero era la única forma de evitar que expulsen a Ron…yo…no quiero que eso pase…además, Zabini aceptó mis disculpas y prometió no delatarlo-contestó ella un poco más animada.

-Bueno, espero que de verdad cumpla su palabra aunque sabiendo de quién se trata, no debemos cantar victoria aún…ahora ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada de lo que pensabas hacer?.¿no te das cuenta lo mucho que te arriesgaste a que algún profesor o mucho peor, alguno de los amigos de Zabini te descubriera y te hiciera daño? -.

-Precisamente por lo que acabas de decirme, yo sabía que si te contaba algo, inmediatamente ibas a decir que no y tenía que arriesgarme a intentarlo. Me conoces bien Harry, que no te quepa duda que lo pensé mucho y valoré los pros y los contras y ya ves, afortunadamente todo salió mejor de lo que yo misma esperaba-dijo tratando de animar al Gryffindor que la seguía mirando receloso-Anda, vamos a desayunar, esto no pasará a mayores, ya lo verás, lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a hablar con Ron, no puede volver a perder los estribos de esa manera con nadie-añadió tomándolo del brazo.

-Está bien Herm, hablaré con él…-dijo no muy convencido y se dirigieron al castillo. Aunque Harry no lo mencionó en ningún momento, en su mente seguía la visión de las dos motitas prácticamente unidas produciéndole una extraña desazón, pues él era el único que sabía que Ron iba a declararle su amor en unos cuantos días y pensar que _alguien _más pudiera estar inquietando a su amiga no le agradaba en absoluto y menos si ese _alguien _era precisamente la persona con la que Hermione había pasado bastante tiempo la noche anterior.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Zabini despertó a la mañana siguiente sumamente confundido. Por momentos llegó a pensar que alguna de las pociones de la enfermera le había caído mal provocándole la alucinación de que Hermione Granger había estado con él y se habían besado, pero al tocarse los labios con la punta de sus dedos, recordó perfectamente la calidez de los labios de ella sobre los suyos y supo que había sido real.

Ella fué a verlo para saber como se encontraba y él prometió no delatar al pelirrojo a cambio de un beso que ella a regañadientes había aceptado para que después huyera intempestivamente de su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra y seguramente asustada por todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que ambos sintieron al besarse y abrazarse.

Ahora lo comprendía…contra todo pronóstico, se estaba _enamorando _de la come-libros sabelotodo de Hermione Granger…ella, con solo unas miradas y un beso, había logrado colarse mucho más dentro de él de lo que ninguna de las demás con las que se había liado…esa testaruda Gryffindor lo estaba conquistando total y absolutamente y no pudo evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisa.

Lentamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos, no le apetecía despertar aún, quería disfrutar un poco más de la presencia de ella en su mente antes de que la cruda realidad de ambos le cayera encima. Ella era una Gryffindor y él, un Slytherin. Ella era la mejor amiga del niño de oro de Dumbledore y él era el mejor amigo de aquél que tenía precisamente la misión de eliminar al viejo director. Y por si esto fuera poco, Draco Malfoy y él habían sido convocados por Lord Voldemort para tomar la marca tenebrosa y unirse definitivamente a él en unos meses.

Esto último le producía un intenso desasosiego cada vez que lo pensaba; no le agradaba la idea de jurar lealtad a un loco con ideas tan violentas. Sabía de antemano que en la batalla final, Harry Potter -el niño de oro- iba a triunfar, era más poderoso que el Lord, de eso no había duda, solo era cuestión de que confiara un poco más en él mismo y se decidiera a usar toda su magia para acabarlo. Y él definitivamente, no iba a estar a su lado cuando eso ocurriera.

Había tratado de convencer a Draco para que hablaran con sus respectivos padres sobre su negativa de unirse a los mortífagos, pero Lucius Malfoy, su padre, era un hombre intransigente e inflexible que no pensaba en nada más que en darle gusto al Lord Oscuro aún a costa de la vida de su propio hijo y Draco no había tenido más remedio que obedecerle, el tratar de llevarle la contra significaría muchas sesiones de "convencimiento" con vastas dosis de _Crucios _para Draco.

Su caso -gracias a Merlín- no era tan trágico; sus padres eran más comprensivos y tolerantes y estaba seguro que harían lo que fuera para protegerlo de un destino por lo más desdichado, en cuanto él les hablara sinceramente de sus inquietudes. Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, en las vacaciones de navidad que se avecinaban, hablaría abiertamente con sus padres y les comunicaría su decisión de no unirse a Voldemort.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

El resto de la mañana transcurrió espantosamente lento para Hermione que esperaba con ansia la hora que tenía libre antes de la comida para huír de todos y encerrarse un rato en la biblioteca a pensar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Habia sido demasiado. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos a cual más confuso y la tenían al borde del colapso. Sabía que en unas horas darían de alta a Zabini y seguramente acudiría al Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida. No quería verlo. No quería admitir que ese beso estaba presente en sus pensamientos desde la noche anterior atormentándola. No quería reconocer la necesidad de sus manos por tocarlo y de sus labios por besarlo nueva e interminablemente.

Tenía que alejarse…sí, eso era lo mejor, por su propia salud mental se alejaría de él aunque eso le doliera en el alma porque había muchas cosas que los separaban y era inimaginable que lucharan solos contra eso. Iba a enterrar esos sentimientos que peleaban por aflorar en el fondo de su corazón para que nadie nunca supiera de ellos. Iba a retomar su amor por Ron costara lo que costara porque él era el hombre indicado para ella, lo quería, él la quería, sus familias se estimaban… ¿para qué iba a estropear todo eso con algo que era imposible?.

Sin querer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse, pues Harry y Ron estaban a su lado y de inmediato notarían que algo le pasaba. Por fortuna, en ese momento terminó la clase y diciendo a sus amigos que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a consultar un libro, salió volando del aula antes de que se dieran cuenta que las lágrimas la estaban traicionando.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Cuando Blaise llegó a la mesa de Slytherin a la hora de la comida, sus amigos y en especial Kathian Lowell, quien siempre había estado enamorada de él, lo abordaron tratando de averiguar que era lo que le había pasado. Fiel a la promesa que le hizo a la castaña, contó otra versión de los hechos que no involucraba al trío de oro en ningún momento.

-¡Qué alegría que ya hayas salido de esa horrible enfermería Blaise!.¿Cómo te sientes? ven, siéntate conmigo y cuéntame como estás-dijo Kathian apresando su mano y jalándolo hacia ella.

-Gracias Kat, pero me sentaré con Draco, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarle…tú sabes…de las clases…te veo en un rato¿te parece?-dijo zafándose de su mano y parándose al lado de Malfoy quien lo miraba divertido.

-¿Porqué no le haces caso Blaise? No es fea y mi madre me ha dicho que su familia es rica y de mucho abolengo…si no me hubieran comprometido con Pansy lo más seguro es que Kathian sería la futura señora Malfoy-susurró el rubio a su oído.

-No la tolero Draco y lo sabes, me molesta que sea tan empalagosa y simple. Tal vez sea bella, pero tiene el cerebro hueco y yo quiero una esposa con ideas propias, no un mueble decorativo que puedas cambiar de lugar cuando te plazca. Por suerte para ti, Pansy no es nada parecido, no te imagino casado con alguien que tuvieras que llevar de la mano a todos lados aunque descendiera del mismísimo Merlín-dijo aburrido y molesto.

-Creo que tu estancia en la enfermería dañó tu buen humor, pero calma, ya encontraré la manera de levantarte el ánimo-Malfoy le guiñó un ojo y dirigió la mirada la mesa de los leones, señal de que algo tramaba para hacer rabiar a Potter y compañía.

En cuanto se sentó, sus ojos se dirigieron velozmente a la mesa de Gryffindor, solo para descubrir que ella no estaba ahí, bueno, tal vez había ido a la biblioteca y el tiempo se le había pasado volando, seguramente a la hora de la cena estaría ahí sin falta y tal vez podría hacerle llegar una nota para hablar con ella, necesitaban aclarar tantas cosas…pero llegó la cena y después la reunión del club y tampoco apareció y tampoco durante el desayuno del día siguiente. Estaba poniéndose nervioso, eso no era normal en ella; comenzaba a preguntarse si esa reacción tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido hacía dos noches, o, lo más preocupante, si estaría enferma. ¡Maldita sea!.¿Cómo rayos lo iba a averiguar?.

La primera clase que tendrían ese día sería pociones y, precisamente la compartían con los Gryffindor…si ella no se presentaba, sería evidente que había enfermado o algo más le hubiera pasado, nunca faltaría a una clase por voluntad propia, de eso estaba seguro, así que dominando sus nervios, se dispuso a esperar la hora de ir a clase.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Hermione¿No tienes clase de Pociones?.¿Qué haces aquí todavía?-La voz de Ginny Weasley la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Decidiendo que tal vez la biblioteca no era el mejor lugar para pensar por mucho rato y que estaba expuesta a que en cualquier momento llegaran Harry o Ron a interrumpirla, resolvió asistir a las clases de la tarde, que no compartían con los Slytherin y después subir a su dormitorio, por supuesto, sin presentarse a cenar y mucho menos a la reunión semanal del club, porque en la soledad de la habitación podía dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas que últimamente derramaba en los momentos menos indicados. No contaba con que Ginny apareciera por ahí sorpresivamente.

-No voy a ir Ginny…me duele…la cabeza…desde ayer en la tarde…creí que tomándome una poción para el dolor se me quitaría, pero yo creo que voy a resfriarme, me siento pésimo-Dijo aprovechando que su voz sonaba congestionada por el llanto y esperando que Ginny se lo creyera-Y a todo esto¿Qué haces tu también aquí a estas horas?-preguntó desviando la conversación.

-Vine por mi cuchillo de plata para Herbología-respondió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y agachándose a su baúl para buscar su daga-Ya sabes que hay que sacar las vainas de la no-se-qué venenosa y es mejor si se hace con un cuchillo de plata-agregó.

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente…Oye Gin¿Puedes por favor avisar al profesor Slughorn? Ni Ron ni Harry saben que estoy aquí, anoche que los ví en la sala común, les dije de mi dolor de cabeza, pero no saben que amanecí peor-

-No te preocupes Herm, pero no está por demás que vayas a ver a la señora Pomfrey para que te dé una poción antigripal y te sientas mejor, anoche te escuché dar vueltas en la cama muy inquieta-contestó Ginny guardando el estuche que contenía su cuchillo dentro de su mochila y acercándose a la cama de la castaña.

-Ya lo había pensado, en un rato más bajaré a la enfermería a verla-dijo la Gryffindor limpiándose la nariz para que no hubiera duda que estaba cayendo en las garras de la gripe.

-Bueno, me voy. ¿Necesitas algo más Herm?.¿Quieres que le pida a Dobby que te suba un plato de caldo de pollo caliente?-preguntó Ginny aproximándose a la puerta.

-Si, por favor Gin-aceptó la castaña, pues el no haber comido ni cenado el día anterior ni haber desayunado todavía, le estaba provocando ligeros mareos, pero había sido más fuerte la determinación de no ver al Slytherin que el hambre, y esta intromisión de Ginny le había dado una excelente idea. Iría a ver a la señora Pomfrey argumentando los síntomas de la gripe para que la enfermera le diera una poción antigripal y la enviara directo a su dormitorio sin volver a asomar la nariz hasta dentro de tres días, tiempo perfecto para poner los pies sobre la tierra y orden en sus ideas y dejarse de sueños, besos y miradas color miel.

Lo único que verdaderamente lamentaba era no asistir a clases, aunque, al ser viernes, lo único que perdería sería Pociones, Runas Antiguas y Encantamientos…ya vería la forma de ponerse al corriente en cuanto se recuperara de su "inoportuna gripe".

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Profesor¿puedo pasar un momento?-preguntó Ginny asomando la cabeza dentro del aula de pociones.

-¡Por supuesto querida!.¡Pasa, pasa!.¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-El afable rostro regordete del profesor Slughorn emergió de en medio de la mesa de los alumnos de Slytherin, que estaban mostrándole algunas fotografías de sus nobles antepasados.

-Gracias profesor, solo tengo un mensaje de una alumna… ¿me permitiría una palabra?-pidió Ginny pues no estaba dispuesta a decir que Hermione estaba enferma delante de un puñado de Slytherins.

-Claro, claro, en seguida estoy contigo-contestó Slughorn algo contrariado pues su voluminosa barriga no le permitía pasear mucho por el aula sin que se agotara visiblemente.-Dime pequeña¿Cuál es ese mensaje?-preguntó acercándose a Ginny caminando como un pato.

-Es de Hermione Granger profesor, se encuentra resfriada y no asistirá a clase.-Dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-¿La señorita Granger?.¡Pero qué barbaridad!-chilló dramáticamente el profesor. Al escuchar el nombre, Zabini no pudo evitar voltear a ver al profesor y a la menor de los Weasley con la incertidumbre reflejada en el rostro. Esta reacción pasó desapercibida para todos excepto para tres personas : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter y la misma Ginny Weasley que ahora estaba recibiendo toda una retahíla de remedios para la gripe que el profesor insistía que hiciera la enferma para sanar en menos de lo que se dice "quidditch".

-…y dile a la señorita Granger que si lo desea, puedo prepararle una poción maravillosa para que pueda dormir sin la odiosa congestión nasal-concluyó el profesor acompañando a Ginny a la puerta del aula con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Por más que Zabini aguzó el oído, no pudo saber que le ocurría a la chica y la razón de su ausencia…tenía que averiguarlo, pero ¿Cómo? No iba a preguntarle a Potter y mucho menos a Weasley; la única opción que tenía era interrogar directamente al profesor, pero eso tendría que ser al término de la clase, antes despertaría las sospechas de sus compañeros y de los odiosos Gryffindor. Afortunadamente, Weasley se le adelantó simplificando la tarea y ahorrándole todo el tiempo de la clase que empezaba a parecerle eterno.

-Profesor¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? Anoche nos dijo que sólo era un dolor de cabeza-preguntó Ron una vez que Ginny cerró la puerta y Slughorn tomó su lugar al frente de la clase.

-Enfermó de gripe la pobrecita-contestó el profesor con gesto afligido-por suerte, la poción que elabora la señora Pomfrey para los síntomas es excelente, yo creo que el lunes ya estará como nueva. Les sugiero que tomen buenas notas de la clase para que se las faciliten y no se atrase.-concluyó sonriente.

Así que era eso, Hermione tenía gripe y por eso no la había visto…un poco más tranquilo esperó a que la clase finalizara…ya sabía como ponerse en contacto con ella y la garra que le oprimía el corazón y que hasta ese momento había percibido, le soltó calmando un poco la zozobra que le atenazaba.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Mientras tanto, Hermione había ido a la enfermería y después de convencer a la señora Pomfrey que en su habitación podría soportar los embates de la gripe y que ésta refunfuñara cosas como "jóvenes, creen que todo lo saben" había accedido a darle suficiente dosis de poción antigripal para todo el fin de semana. Después, había convocado a Dobby para que, muy a su pesar, pues no gustaba de dar trabajo extra a los explotados elfos, le subiera algo más sustancioso que solo caldo de pollo a la hora de las comidas. Listo, ya podría "acampar" en su habitación todo el fin de semana sin la angustia de que se pudiese topar con…con ese Slytherin en cualquier momento (ya no quería ni pronunciar su nombre para evitar invocar recuerdos y terminara una vez más llorando sin parar como llave de agua).

Empezaba a acomodar sus apuntes de Transformaciones por colores, cuando sonoros golpecitos en la ventana la hicieron levantar la vista para descubrir a una hermosa lechuza marrón con las plumas brillantes que le pedía que abriera para entregarle una carta que llevaba atada a la pata. Hermione la miró desorientada, no era Hedwig, la hermosa lechuza blanca de Harry ni tampoco Pigwidgeon, el diminuto mochuelo de Ron. Mucho menos parecía una lechuza del colegio, éstas eran más pequeñas y en su mayoría grises…¿quién podría estar enviándole una carta a su habitación?.

Intrigada, abrió la hoja de la ventana para que la lechuza entrara y, con los modales más elegantes que había visto nunca, le tendió la pata esperando a que desatara la carta. Hermione lo hizo y comenzó a leer una estilizada caligrafía que no reconoció hasta que llegó a un punto donde sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que sentarse en la cama porque creyó que se desmayaría.

Era un mensaje de Blaise Zabini.

_Sé que te extrañará que te escriba, lo hago porque no encontré una mejor forma de dirigirme a ti…hasta hace un rato que supe que habías enfermado, la angustia de que pudiera ser algo peor (relacionado a lo que sucedió hace dos noches) se desvaneció. Necesitamos hablar…si tú sentiste lo mismo que yo (de lo que estoy completamente seguro) no podemos ignorarlo. Por favor, envíame con mi lechuza el lugar y la hora donde te parecería mejor que nos encontráramos. Estaré esperando tu respuesta._

_Blaise Zabini_

Hermione se quedó de una pieza, volvió a leer el mensaje una y otra vez _"…si tú sentiste lo mismo que yo…" _pero claro que lo había sentido, si no hacía más que pensar en ello…quiso distraerse haciendo otras cosas, pero ese beso seguía presente en sus labios como si acabara de suceder, el Slytherin había tenido razón al decirle que no lo olvidaría nunca. Y ahora, ahí estaba...la confirmación por escrito de que él también sentía algo por ella y le pedía que lo hablaran. Por un momento pensó en aceptar verlo para calmar sus ansias, pero recordándose que cualquier vínculo entre ellos era imposible, resolvió no dar ninguna respuesta.

Como si la lechuza adivinara sus pensamientos, ululó suavemente recordándole que esperaba contestación y que no se iría sin ella, a lo que la chica reaccionó escribiendo velozmente en un trozo de pergamino y atándoselo a la pata para que en seguida, emprendiera el vuelo hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin de regreso a su dueño.

_No tenemos nada de que hablar Zabini; lo que sucedió hace dos noches no significó nada para mí, fue, como tú lo dijiste, "un buen pago" por tu silencio. Te suplico que no me busques más. No quiero verte. Nuestros caminos son diferentes y nada de lo que ocurrió cambiará en algo las cosas._

_Hermione Granger_

Blaise arrugó el entrecejo furioso y estrujó el escueto mensaje en sus manos antes de lanzarlo al piso. Ella estaba equivocada, él lo había sentido cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos y la sintió estremecerse al besarla. Tenía que hablar con ella, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera iba a impedírselo, si no quería verlo por las buenas, entonces sería a su manera. Encontraría el momento preciso y si tenía que acorralarla para que aceptara que "eso" era real lo iba a hacer, por Merlín juró que lo haría, las cosas no se iban a quedar así entre ellos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a SamarKanda por su review. Gracias linda! y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Me alegra que el fic te guste y tienes razón, aunque es una pareja algo extraña, me latió para hacerles este fic :)

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, en la misma página, en el mismo fic, con un capítulo nuevo XD. Y ya saben, son bienvenidos todos los reviews. Cuídense mucho. Buen fin de semana. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Aquí les dejo la cuarta entrega XD, que la disfruten

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El fin de semana pasó volando y sin problemas, como Ron estaba castigado por tres fines de semana consecutivos y ese había sido el primero, Harry se fue con Ginny al paseo a Hogsmeade y regresaron más temprano de lo habitual para que la castaña no se sintiera sola. Ella había cumplido su objetivo de no asomar la nariz durante todo ese tiempo de la torre de Gryffindor y esperaba que la respuesta que había enviado a Zabini cortara de tajo cualquier intento del Slytherin de acercarse nuevamente a ella.

-Herm, después de Transformaciones tenemos una hora libre antes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… ¿tienes pensado ir a la biblioteca o a algún otro lugar?-Le preguntó Ron nervioso la mañana siguiente poco antes de salir de la sala común rumbo al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

-No, realmente no. Este fin de semana me sirvió bastante para adelantar las tareas pendientes, la verdad es que pensaba ir a la orilla del lago a respirar un poco de aire fresco después de mi encierro _involuntario_… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.¿Necesitas algo?-le contestó pensando que el pelirrojo –como siempre-iba a pedirle ayuda en alguna tarea.

-No…bueno…si. La verdad es que no necesito nada de la escuela, más bien necesito hablar contigo…entonces… ¿podemos vernos a la salida de Transformaciones?-musitó con las orejas rojas como jitomates y apretando las mangas de su túnica compulsivamente, ante la divertida mirada de Harry que le daba pequeños codazos para alentarlo a seguir.

-Claro, nos vemos a la salida-respondió Hermione intuyendo sus intenciones. Ron, por fin, le iba a declarar su amor, estaba segura de eso, lo que no tenía muy claro es lo que le respondería; además de aprovechar el tiempo para poner en orden sus clases, había vuelto a pensar en todo lo ocurrido con Zabini y nuevamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que nada entre ellos era posible, y que si Ron se decidía a hablarle, lo aceptaría sin vacilar, pero ahora, que sospechaba que el momento había llegado, la duda de si era lo correcto volvía a oprimirle el pecho. Pero no había marcha atrás, haría lo que tenía que hacer y al diablo con Blaise Zabini y sus estupideces.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato rumbo al Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron iban delante de ella que se había rezagado un poco acomodándose la túnica, cuando de repente, al pasar por la puerta de un aula vacía, sintió un tirón en el brazo y la corriente eléctrica que ya le era familiar, pero antes de que pudiera musitar algo, Zabini había cerrado la puerta y le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador y por las dudas, uno que había hecho desaparecer el picaporte.

-Granger...¿Se puede saber porqué no quieres hablar conmigo?-su tono era duro y frío, pero sus ojos reflejaban una ansiedad y una angustia palpable.

-¡Suéltame Zabini!.¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto!.¿Pero quén te has creído que eres para jalonearme y traerme aquí?-replicó ella controlando el temblor que se había apoderado de sus piernas y soltándose de su mano que parecía una zarpa alrededor de su brazo.-Creo que fuí muy clara en mi respuesta, NO-QUIERO-VERTE ¿es eso muy difícil de entender?-farfulló molesta.

-Pues dá la casualidad que yo sí quiero verte y hablar contigo y no me dejaste otra alternativa que hacerlo a mi manera, disculpe su majestad si le parecieron bruscos mis modales, pero no me gusta que me ignoren así Granger -repuso mordazmente.

-Zabini, déjate de ironías¿Quieres? voy a ser muy clara contigo y espero que esta vez lo entiendas y este absurdo se termine: no tenemos nada que hablar, no hay nada que averiguar, entre tú y yo no pasó nada, me pediste un beso como pago y eso hice. Punto. Cada quien tiene su vida y un camino que seguir, caminos que no se han cruzado ni se cruzarán nunca. ¿Entiendes? Ahora¿Puedes hacer el favor de dejarme salir de aquí?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y evitando su mirada que la estaba taladrando sin piedad.

-¿Y si te digo que estás equivocada?.¿Que cada vez que me miras me olvido de quien soy y dónde me encuentro?.¿Si te digo que te sentí vibrar en mis brazos cuando nos besamos?.¿Y que cada vez que te toco siento algo que no sé como jodidos explicar?.¿Que nuestros caminos se han cruzado irremediablemente y que ni yo mismo sé cuando comenzó pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y de extrañartecuando no te veo? -soltó a bocajarro-Dime tú, que eres la experta¿A que crees que se deba eso?-bufó enojado tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-N-no lo sé-murmuró ella a media voz y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo-Te lo suplico, déjame salir…no me tortures más…-El Slytherin sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla a punto de llorar y decidió darle algún tiempo para que asimilara lo que acababa de decirle, porque nunca imaginó que le soltaría todo lo que sentía tan precipitadamente.

-Está bien Granger, voy a dejarte ir-susurró soltándola lentamente-pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a TODO ¿comprendes? a TODO si lo que te he dicho significa algo para ti y lo que tienes es miedo a enfrentarlo-agregó tomándole la barbilla y sacando su pañuelo para enjugar sus llorosos ojos-Esperaré el tiempo que creas necesario Granger, pero que no sea mucho, la paciencia no es mi mejor cualidad-diciendo esto, dejó el pañuelo en su mano y depositando un suave beso en ella, dió media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió dejando sola a la atribulada Gryffindor.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-¡Herm!. ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdimos de vista casi cuando salimos de la sala común–preguntó Harry al verla llegar al Gran Comedor; no le había pasado desapercibido que Zabini había llegado unos minutos antes y que ella lucía como si acabara de llorar.

-Es que…olvidé mis apuntes de Transformaciones y me acordé casi al salir. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?-dijo cambiando el tema con una fingida sonrisa a su amigo que la escrutaba con sus verdes ojos tratando de descubrir algo.

-Ultimamente estás muy distraída Herm...-agregó Ron-¿Tienes algún problema?-preguntó engullendo un bocado de hot cakes con miel.

-No…todo está bien…me preocupan los EXTASIS ¿se dan cuenta que son los exámenes más importantes de nuestra preparación? No sé que haría si reprobara alguno y no me permitieran estudiar la carrera que he elegido-respondió tratando de sonar como la Hermione de antaño, solo preocupada por aprobar el curso.

-¿Tú reprobar? Vamos Herm, eso déjalo para Harry o para mí, tú eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación y yo…digo…Harry y yo estamos muy orgullosos de tí-Intervino Ron y volvió a ponerse rojo hasta las orejas. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un gran cariño hacia él y en un arrebato, le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Zabini que en ese momento tomaba jugo de calabaza y no pudo evitar soltar la copa que cayó estrepitosamente en la mesa de Slytherin salpicando a sus compañeros y provocando que más de uno de las demás mesas voltearan a ver que había sucedido. Ignorando las recriminaciones de sus compañeros, tomó su mochila y salió a grandes zancadas del comedor, con Kathian detrás suyo.

-Vaya, parece que la serpiente no amaneció hoy de muy buen humor ¿verdad?-se burló Ron y Hermione le dirigió una media sonrisa. El detalle de que Kathian Lowell saliera detrás de Zabini le había provocado un nudo inexplicable en el estómago.

Durante la clase de Transformaciones Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa…había quedado de pasear con Ron en cuanto ésta terminara, ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de ese paseo y ahora más que nunca quería que esa plática ya hubiera sucedido, quería ser ya la novia de Ron y así poner un escudo más fuerte contra las pretensiones de Zabini. No iba a pensar ni un momento en lo que el Slytherin le había dicho en el aula vacía, no iba a sacar conclusiones ni a imaginarse soluciones. Simplemente, iba a borrar de su mente esos recuerdos e iba a ser feliz con Ron, el hombre a quien siempre había amado.

Cuando la clase terminó, Harry se despidió de sus amigos deseándole por lo bajo buena suerte a Ron y fue a buscar a Ginny quien también tenía tiempo libre y habían quedado de verse en el jardín de los invernaderos. Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo. Era la primera vez que realmente estaban a solas y en otro plan que no fuera el estudio, por lo que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como comportarse con el otro. Definitivamente, era mas fácil pelear con él pensó ella.

-Este-e ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos aquí Herm?-preguntó Ron bajo la misma haya donde había ocurrido el percance con Zabini unos días atrás.

-Si…me parece bien-accedió ella procurando no pensar en nada más que en el chico que tenía a su lado.

Se quedaron unos minutos contemplando la superficie del lago y viendo como unos alumnos de primero arrojaban trozos de tostadas a él y como al poco tiempo desaparecían atrapados por los tentáculos del calamar gigante que habitaba ahí.

-Herm-dijo Ron suspirando audiblemente y volteando hacia ella-sabes que no soy muy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, y tampoco con las cosas románticas que les gustan a ustedes…pero te quiero, te he querido desde siempre…quiero estar contigo y formar parte de tu vida ya no como tu amigo, sino como tu pareja…eres lo más importante para mí y te prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para verte feliz… ¿Quieres...quieres ser mi...novia?-concluyó rojo como un jitomate y tomando la mano de la chica que sonreía dulcemente.

-Ron…te quiero así como eres, conmigo no necesitas aparentar nada, porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos… tú también eres muy importante para mí...y...sí…acepto ser tu novia…-contestó ella ruborizándose.

-¿De verdad Herm?.¿Aceptas?.¡Qué feliz me haces amor!-dijo con una amplia sonrisa y abrazándola con ímpetu. Hermione sonrió también y correspondió al abrazo del pelirrojo. Ya estaba hecho, ya era su novia y la serpiente había quedado atrás, ahora sólo importaban ella y Ron y lo demás era el pasado que debía quedarse enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Sintió los labios del Gryffindor acercarse poco a poco a los suyos y se preparó para sentir una bomba atómica detonar en su interior... pero no sucedió. No lo entendía, Ron era tierno y gentil y la besaba con delicadeza, pero sus labios no le transmitían nada, no sentía lo mismo que había sentido con… ¡No! No iba a pensar en él. Eran los nervios, se dijo, había esperado mucho tiempo para que esto sucediera y era su primer y ansiado beso, el que había visto muchas veces en sus sueños y que ahora era una hermosa realidad…tal vez era tanta su emoción que por eso no sentía nada con esos labios tibios sobre los suyos, con esa lengua jugueteando con la suya explorando y descubriendo cada rincón de su boca…todo era cuestión de tiempo, resolvió no muy convencida y se abandonó en los brazos de su novio.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-¡Blaise espera, no camines tan rápido!-gritó Kathian que lo seguía sin aliento, pues el chico no se había detenido ni un momento desde que abandonara el Gran Comedor rumbo a las mazmorras de Slytherin y ella no había podido alcanzarlo para que supiera que iba detrás de él.

-¡Kathian!.¿Qué carajos haces aquí?.¿Por qué me sigues?-preguntó enfadado deteniéndose repentinamente y fulminándola con la mirada.

-D-d-discúlpame Blaise…solo quería...saber si necesitabas algo, pero si te molesto, me voy…-respondió ella recuperando el aliento y desconcertada por la forma en que le había hablado.

-No…no Kat, discúlpame tú a mí, no debí ser grosero contigo…es solo que no me esperaba verte aquí…ven, siéntate...estás muy agitada-la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

-Blaise… ¿Qué te pasa? Hace varios meses que te noto distinto…como ausente… ¿tienes algún problema en tu casa?.¿O aquí en el colegio?-preguntó.

-No Kat, no es nada…pero te agradezco mucho que te preocupes así por mí-respondió dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano que ella aprovechó para detenerla y enlazarla con la suya.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Blaise y voy a ser directa contigo porque sé que ya lo sabes y no puedo seguir callando más tiempo. Te quiero con toda mi alma, haría cualquier cosa por tí porque te amo… ¿puedes dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo?-pidió acercando su rostro al de él que se quedó anonadado por la repentina declaración, y reaccionando rápidamente cuando sintió que los labios de ella buscaban los suyos, se separó de prisa poniéndose de pie.

-Kat…yo…no me esperaba esto…me siento halagado de que me quieras en esa forma pero…-se detuvo sin valor para continuar, era muy difícil decirle que alguien más ocupaba su mente y su corazón, no quería herirla, el hecho de que le pareciera tonta y simple no significaba que pudiera jugar con sus sentimientos y regodearse rompiéndole las ilusiones.

-¿E-e-es alguien más?.¿Por eso no puedes decírmelo?.¿Estás enamorado de otra?-inquirió tristemente y Blaise no se sintió con fuerza para decirle la verdad.

-No…no es eso Kat…son...otras cosas…algo que debo cumplir dentro de pocos meses y que no me va a permitir tener una vida tan apacible como yo pensaba…la verdad es que no quisiera arrastrarte conmigo mientras yo no definiera bien mi situación y eso puede llevarme mucho tiempo porque no es fácil renunciar así como así a algo que es costumbre ineludible en mi familia y que implica peligro constante…-Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, esperando que la chica desistiera de su amor por él y lo olvidase, si le planteaba lo que sería su vida al lado de un mortífago seguramente ella se asustaría y preferiría pasar de su lado sin arriesgarse, aunque era una Slytherin, en su familia no había habido nunca uno solo y estaba seguro que la sola mención de ellos como parte de su posible futuro cortaría de tajo con sus deseos.

-Lo-lo entiendo Blaise, sé que no puedes rehuír de esa responsabilidad…pero te dije que estoy dispuesta a todo por ti…no me importa que tan arriesgada sea tu misión o tu vida futura, quiero estar contigo…por favor-reiteró con lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

-No Kat…no sería justo de mi parte empujarte a algo tan peligroso… compréndeme por favor…no puedo-replicó él nervioso y tomó su mochila para seguir su camino.

-Está bien Blaise…pero por favor, prométeme que lo pensarás ¿si?-cedió ella secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-Te lo prometo Kat…nos vemos después…cuídate-se despidió acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella volteó rápidamente y sus labios se unieron por unos instantes dejándole una radiante sonrisa en el rostro mientras que él se marchaba a toda prisa.-_No sé quien es ella Blaise, pero te juro que lo voy a averiguar y la voy a quitar de en medio…tu discurso de los mortífagos casi me convence, pero te quiero para mí y voy a destruír a quien se interponga_-Pensó mientras lo veía alejarse.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Esa noche, cuando Hermione subió a su dormitorio después de pasar unos agradables momentos junto a Ron en la sala común, buscó en las bolsas de la túnica del colegio su varita para guardarla en el cajón de su mesita de noche, y encontró el pañuelo que Blaise había utilizado para secar sus lágrimas. Tenía un escudo bordado en una de sus esquinas, sin duda, de la familia Zabini y unas pequeñas "BZ" entrelazadas debajo de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, se derrumbó en su cama llorando angustiosamente estrujando el pañuelo contra su pecho. No tenía caso que se lo negara a sí misma, estaba enamorada del Slytherin. Se sentía querida y protegida al lado de Ron, igual que al lado de Harry, como si fuera su hermana...pero no era nada parecido a lo que había experimentado al estar entre los brazos de Zabini…con él se sintió deseada como mujer, los labios del Slytherin le descubrieron una pasión desconocida y fascinante… ¿Por qué habían cambiado tanto sus sentimientos?.¿En qué momento había dejado de ver a Ron como su pareja para verlo de nuevo como su mejor amigo, casi su hermano?.

Recordó con pena la triste mirada de Ron cuando rehusó disimuladamente un beso de buenas noches volteando a ver como llegaban Harry y Ginny para acto seguido, retirarse a su dormitorio con solo un "hasta mañana pecosito" por toda despedida.

No era justo que le hiciera eso a Ron, él la quería sinceramente y sentía que lo traicionaba cuando se abrazaban y su mente volaba presta al recuerdo de los brazos del Slytherin. Se recriminó mentalmente por su falta de carácter y por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran a tanto. Pero no más, decidió que no derramaría una sola lágrima más por Blaise Zabini, ella era Hermione Granger y ese tipo de cosas no deberían afectarle de esa forma, no iba de acuerdo a su temperamento racional el portarse como una tonta enamorada de un imposible lloriqueando por los rincones, teniendo al lado al hombre de su vida.

Tomó el pañuelo, y a punto de lanzarle un _incendio _con su varita, lo pensó mejor y lo guardó en el fondo de su baúl, junto con todos los recuerdos que no consentiría que volvieran a ella.

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Al día siguiente, antes de salir de su dormitorio, respiró profundamente y posando en sus labios una radiante sonrisa, resolvió que en adelante iba a convertirse en la mejor novia del mundo, la que Ron (es decir su pecosito) merecía. Bajó a la sala común donde ya la esperaban Harry, Ginny y Ron.

-¡Buenos días amor!-saludó alegremente depositando un beso en los labios del Gryffindor.

-¡Vaya Herm!.¡Pero qué contenta amaneciste hoy! Creo que mi hermanito se decidiera ayudó a traerte de regreso de estos meses que estuviste como ausente ¿verdad?-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara sentada en el regazo de Harry.

-Así es Gin, la verdad es que le estaba dando su tiempo, y si no me hubiera hablado pronto, lo habría estrangulado-contestó sonriente abrazando al pelirrojo.

-No lo dudo amor, a veces eres demasiado impulsiva-Sonrió Ron volviendo a besarla.

-Bueno tortolitos, yo creo que mejor nos vamos-Apuntó Harry-hemos de tomar los sagrados alimentos matutinos antes de dirigirnos a nuestra temprana tortura con la serpiente mayor-finalizó dramáticamente y se ganó un cariñoso pellizco de parte de su novia.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato tomados de la mano y aún sonrientes rumbo al Gran Comedor. Al llegar se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y para nadie de los presentes pasó inadvertido que Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley llegaban tomados de la mano, y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

-Hermione...¿es verdad lo que mis ojos están viendo?-inquirió Parvati Patil ansiosamente sin perder de vista sus manos entrelazadas.

-Así es Parvati, Herm y yo somos novios-Contestó el pelirrojo y galantemente ayudó a la chica a sentarse a la mesa (Hermione tomó la precaución de sentarse de espaldas a la mesa de las serpientes, no iba a permitir que NADIE interrumpiera sus atenciones hacia su pecosito).

-¿Y desde cuando? Porque si no mal recuerdo hace poco se pelearon ¿o no?-preguntó Lavender Brown al lado de Parvati arqueando las cejas y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Desde ayer Lavender y bueno, puede ser que nos hayamos peleado unas cuantas miles de veces ¿verdad pecosito? Lo importante es que nos conocemos y aceptamos como somos y no nos importa lo que piensen los demás-replicó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, y dando por zanjado el interrogatorio, sirvió una generosa ración de huevos con jamón a su novio que la miraba embelesado.

-Vaya…parece que por fin el pobretón y la sangre sucia se han enrollado, yo siempre dije que terminarían juntos…son tal para cual-siseó Draco desde la mesa de Slytherin y volteó a ver a Blaise que había palidecido en cuanto observó que _SU _Hermione llegaba de la mano de la comadreja.- ¿Te pasa algo Blaise? Te has puesto pálido-añadió al ver el descompuesto rostro de su amigo.

-No dormí bien Draco, eso es todo-Argumentó con la voz densa por el enojo que sentía como una pesada piedra cayéndole sin piedad en el estómago.

-La verdad es que Weasley no es tan tonto…de un tiempo para acá la sangre sucia se ha puesto muy…_apetecible. _¿No te parece Blaise?-masculló mirando lascivamente a Hermione sin perder de vista las reacciones de Zabini. El, al igual que Kathian y varios Slytherin habían notado cambios en su compañero y Draco no era tonto, conocía a su amigo desde niños y estaba seguro que esos cambios eran a causa de una mujer y no debía ser cualquiera…nunca lo había visto realmente enamorado y una corazonada le decía que ahora lo estaba y él tenía que averiguar quien era la que había podido hacer caer de esa forma a su escurridizo amigo.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Blaise se había enamorado de la sangre sucia, iban a tener muchos problemas…pero también podría significar el pase automático (sin necesidad de la terrible ceremonia de iniciación) a las filas de los mortífagos. Entregar en bandeja de plata a la mejor amiga del niño dorado de Dumbledore les abriría significativamente el camino para ganarse la confianza del Lord Oscuro.

Si…jugaría bien sus cartas y le demostraría a su padre que no era ningún cobarde y podía con cualquier misión que su Señor le encomendara. Aunque le remordía un poco saber que le causaría dolor a su amigo; pero seguramente él no se encontraba en su sano juicio cuando decidió encapricharse con la sangre sucia ¡por Merlín! No quiso ni imaginar lo que dirían sus padres si lo supieran. Tenía que sacarlo de su error, pero sabía que si le llevaba la contra y se oponía abiertamente, Blaise terminaría alejándose por completo de él y eso no le convenía, así que sin perder su temperamento Malfoy, iba a "entender" el absurdo enamoramiento de su amigo y si podía iba a "ayudar" a que consiguiera a la chica.

-¿Hmm?.¿Dijiste algo Draco?-Se volvió a su amigo con la mandíbula tensa echando fuego por los ojos.

-Si…te decía que Granger se puso muy apetecible…me pregunto si costará mucho trabajo llevársela a…-.

-¡No te atrevas Malfoy!-bramó Blaise con los puños apretados y los ojos como carbones encendidos.

-Blaise… ¿Qué te pasa?.¿De cuando acá defiendes a la sangre sucia?.¿Y desde cuando me llamas "Malfoy"?-resopló Draco con indignación mirando ceñudo a su amigo.

-Perdóname Draco…estoy muy nervioso…a ti sí puedo decírtelo porque lo hemos platicado varias veces…estas vacaciones voy a hablar seriamente con mis padres…no quiero unirme al Lord-musitó recomponiendo el tono y desviando la conversación aunque sus ojos seguían lanzando cuchillos hacia cierto pelirrojo sentado en la mesa de los leones.

-Pero Blaise ¿estás loco?.¿Sabes a lo que expones a tus padres con tu negativa? Conoces perfectamente el temperamento del Lord…una traición la cobra muy caro. ¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo?-Bufó Draco exasperado llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Mira, esto no podemos platicarlo aquí, es demasiado peligroso; solo te diré una cosa: estoy decidido a no unirme a Voldemort aunque tenga que esconderme para que no me encuentre ¿entiendes? y ni tú ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión…y ahora vámonos, tenemos clase con tu padrino y no conviene llegar tarde-contestó jalando a Draco para que lo siguiera. Pero el Slytherin advirtió que "casualmente" Granger y su novio iban delante de ellos tomados de la mano.

-¡Pero mira nada más Blaise!.¡La comadreja y la sangre sucia derrochando amor!.¡Qué escena más romántica!.¿No te parece?-Se burló Draco señalando despectivamente a los Gryffindor.

-¡Y el hurón saltarín y su mascota destilando veneno!.¡Madura Malfoy!.¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que cotillear como mariquita con tu "amiguito"?-gruñó Ron volviéndose a ellos, soltando la mano de Hermione y adelantándose hasta quedar frente a Draco. La considerable estatura del pelirrojo saltó a la vista cuando quedó junto al rubio que instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos sin perder su gesto de altivez y repulsión.

-Ron ¡vámonos! No vale la pena escucharlo-Hermione se apresuró a tomar de nuevo la mano de su novio, porque sentía la enfurecida mirada de Zabini sobre ella y quería desaparecer cuanto antes.

-Anda comadreja…hazle caso a tu _novia_-siseó Blaise entornando los ojos con furia-Por cierto…te felicito…solo asegúrate de que realmente esté contigo por amor y no por lástima…-añadió con sorna acribillando a la chica que se había puesto mortalmente pálida por la osadía del Slytherin.

-¡Tú que sabes idiota!.¡Y no te metas con ella o ya sabes a lo que te atienes!-bramó el Gryffindor empujándolo del pecho con ambas manos.

-¡Puede que sepa más que tú estúpido cretino! Y ya sé como te gusta arreglar las cosas, escudándote con tus "amiguitos" ¿no Weasley?.¡Bajo las faldas de tu _novia_ y entre los pantalones de Potter!-Gritó furioso enfrentando al pelirrojo y devolviéndole el empujón.

-¡Repite eso desgraciado!.¡Maldito hijo de…!-Vociferó Ron sacando su varita, dispuesto a fulminar al Slytherin. Al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Hermione entró en pánico.

-¡No Ron!.¡No lo hagas!-chilló ella arrebatándole la varita y dando media vuelta, echó a correr rumbo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Tu _novia _te acaba de salvar el culo comadreja, dale las gracias…no es mi estilo atacar a un infeliz desarmado. Anda, corre tras ella y recuerda lo que te dije-murmuró sarcástico sacudiéndose las solapas de la túnica con desdén.

Ron le lanzó una última mirada furiosa y salió detrás de Hermione.

-Blaise…¿A que te referías cuando le dijiste a Weasley que se asegure de que Granger lo ama?.¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?-Preguntó Draco suspicazmente y Blaise palideció, se había olvidado por completo que su amigo estaba aún ahí.

* * *

¡¡Hola!! 

Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a _fosi07 _por su review (Gracias linda! no tuve manera de responder a tu review, pues lo dejaste anónimo, pero aquí va mi agradecimiento por tu mensaje) y también a _basicidea _por agregarme a su lista ;) mil gracias también linda. 

Agradezco también a aquellas (os) que leen sin dejar review. A veces el tiempo no nos ayuda para escribir un comentario -a mí me sucedió muchas veces- pero no significa que no estamos ahí y eso es lo importante. Para ellas (os) lectores anónimos...¡Gracias! 

Bueno, pues no me resta más que decirles que los veo el próximo jueves, en la misma página, en el mismo fic y con un nuevo capítulo. Cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer. Un beso. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Aquí está, un nuevo capítulo para ustedes

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Blaise estuvo más distraído que nunca. Dió las gracias a Merlín que la clase fuera solo teórica, porque no se sentía con ánimos de practicar ningún hechizo que no sirviera para torturar a un pelirrojo Gryffindor sentado dos mesas delante de ellos. No podía creerlo, después de que prácticamente le hubiera declarado su amor a Hermione, ésta se refugiara en los brazos de esa asquerosa comadreja.

Sabia que su relación no iba a ser fácil, tenían que enfrentarse a muchas trabas, pero le hería enormemente que la chica lo ignorara de esa manera tan cruel y desdeñosa. El le había abierto sinceramente su corazón y ella le pagaba de esa forma, lanzándose a los brazos de otro. Los celos le ardían como lava hirviendo en el estómago, tenía que hablar con ella y averiguar porqué jodidos lo rechazaba sin darle ni siquiera una oportunidad.

Escribió rápidamente un mensaje en un trozo de pergamino y se aseguró de dejarlo caer en el regazo de la chica al pasar rumbo a la salida al término de la clase. Hermione se quedó perpleja al ver caer el pedazo de papel y antes de que Harry o Ron se percataran de lo sucedido, se lo guardó en la bolsa de su túnica, estaba segura del contenido del mismo.

_Necesitamos hablar. Te espero detrás de la estatua del Troll del cuarto piso hoy a las diez de la noche, cuando termina tu ronda de prefectos. Si no vas, hablaré con Snape de lo sucedido en los terrenos del colegio._

_BZ_

-_Se ha vuelto loco_-pensó Hermione cuando terminó de leer el breve escrito-_Pues se quedará esperando porque no pienso ir y si cree que amenazándome con hablar va a convencerme está muy equivocado¿pues quien se piensa que es?-_Molesta, prendió fuego a la nota y salió del aseo de las chicas como si nada rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Esa noche, a las nueve y media, Blaise daba vueltas en la sala común de Slytherin. Pensó que la Gryffindor se mostraría temerosa de que si no iba a verlo él hablaría, pero no fue así, la vió durante la comida de lo más relajada, sonriente y -_maldita sea- _cariñosa con el estúpido pelirrojo. Trató de mantenerse ecuánime, pero los celos –no podían ser otra cosa- le impidieron seguir viendo el infernal espectáculo y salió dejando su plato a la mitad y a Draco y Kathian con la palabra en la boca, atónitos.

A las diez menos diez salió de la caldeada sala común rumbo al cuarto piso, algo dentro de él se removía inquieto, la sola idea de que la chica no apareciera le encogía el estómago. Desechando esos pensamientos pesimistas, llegó al lugar de la cita y se dispuso a esperar a la tozuda Gryffindor.

A las once menos diez y después de haber insultado con todas las malas palabras existentes a ese Weasley y toda su familia, regresó fúrico a su sala común con un objetivo en mente: hablar con Snape de lo ocurrido y asegurarse de que echaran a ese pelirrojo del colegio lo antes posible.

Tan enojado estaba que no se dió cuenta que una lechuza del colegio lo esperaba en el alféizar de la ventana con una nota atada a la pata. La lechuza ululó indignada por su falta de consideración y en ese momento Blaise se percató de ella. Rápidamente desató el rollito de pergamino y le ofreció una golosina lechucil en recompensa por su falta de atención; la lechuza le dio un amistoso pellizco en el dedo, tomó la golosina y salió volando rumbo a la lechucería del colegio. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, desenrolló el pergamino, con seguridad en esa nota estaba la razón por la que ella no había acudido a verlo.

_Nuevamente te pido que no me busques más. No tiene caso hablar de algo que no sucede ni sucederá nunca. Hicimos un trato y no delatarás a Ron, obtuviste tu pago ¿no es así?. Sé que aunque seas un Slytherin, un pacto es un pacto y no puedes romperlo. Por favor respeta mi decisión. Mereces ser feliz con alguien más. Cualquier lazo entre nosotros es imposible._

_HG_

**°0o..o0°°****0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Tomar la determinación de escribirle no fué nada fácil, pero no podía arriesgarse a que el chico, en un arranque de furia, acusara a Ron y eso acarreara consecuencias desastrosas para el pelirrojo. Por fortuna, las vacaciones de navidad comenzaban en tres días; estaba segura que lejos del colegio, el Slytherin reconsideraría lo sucedido y se olvidaría de ella al darse cuenta que lo que pretendía era absurdo. Era lo mejor, aunque se sintiera incompleta para el resto de su vida, no iba a arriesgarse a cambiar diametralmente su existencia; había muchas personas a su alrededor que seguramente quedarían en medio y no iba a permitir que por su culpa alguien saliera lastimado (ya fuera física o emocionalmente).

Ese año, iba a pasar las vacaciones de navidad junto con Harry y Ron en la Madriguera, ya que sus padres habían decidido ir a esquiar a Suiza y a ella no le apetecía acompañarlos; por otra parte, Ron y ella iban a aprovechar la ocasión para dar la noticia a toda la familia de que por fin eran novios.

El resto de la semana pasó con relativa calma. En el Gran Comedor, Hermione procuraba siempre sentarse de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, de esa forma, evitaba que volaran puñales de una mesa a otra y al finalizar las clases que compartían con las serpientes, prácticamente arrastraba a Harry y Ron para no quedarse en el aula más tiempo del necesario.

Supuso que el Slytherin no descansaría y volvería a buscarla, pero no había sido así y eso, muy a su pesar la entristecía, no creyó que el chico se diera por vencido tan fácilmente aunque eso era lo que pretendiera desde el principio ¿o no? hacerlo desistir para que la dejara en paz y al parecer finalmente lo había conseguido, entonces...¿Porqué se sentía tan mal?. El hecho de que lo hubiera visto junto a esa tarada de Kathian Lowell en varias ocasiones no tenía nada que ver… ¿o sí? Definitivamente no -se dijo-, lo que le purgaba era que la Slytherin fuera _tan _pegajosa y anduviera colgada de su brazo por todos lados, sonriendo como una tonta por cualquier cosa y porque a las claras se veía que _esa zorra descarada, _derrapaba por el chico. Pero...¿Qué más le daba?.Ella estaba con Ron y eso era lo _único _que debía preocuparle (aunque muchas veces se imaginó lo divertido que sería hacerle un hechizo _zancadilla _a esa Lowell para que se estropeara un poco su infame trasero).

Zabini por su parte, se daba perfecta cuenta que todo lo que hacía la Gryffindor era para alejarle, y evitar que el pelirrojo y él tuvieran otro enfrentamiento, (sentarse de espaldas, salir volando en cuanto las clases en común que tenían terminaban, evitar a toda costa encontrarse en los pasillos y sobre todo no asistir a las reuniones del club) y eso le molestaba excesivamente.

Intentó acercarse a Kathian y tratar de interesarse en ella, pero fue inútil…la Slytherin era demasiado melosa e insulsa y se aburría enormemente a su lado. Dió largos paseos por los terrenos del colegio tratando de sacarse a esa maldita Gryffindor de la cabeza y del corazón, pero todo fué en vano, ella siempre estaba ahí a cada momento, y solo imaginarla en los brazos de esa estúpida comadreja hacía que la sangre le hirviera de celos.

Una tarde, al salir del aula de Transformaciones, escuchó a la menor de los Weasley decir que Hermione y Potter iban a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en su casa y eso le provocó un ataque de furia, sería más difícil contactarla y lo que era peor, iba a pasar todos esos días junto al pelirrojo y lo que menos iba a hacer era acordarse de él.

Tenía que hablar con ella antes de partir, pero con seguridad rechazaría un nuevo intento de acercamiento de su parte. ¡Mierda! Los días pasaban y no tenía ni puta idea de lo que debía hacer para que la castaña se enterara de una vez por todas de sus sentimientos, (y dejara de jugar al tonto con el Gryffindor) y de que estaba decidido a no convertirse en mortífago y huír lejos con ella si era necesario, aunque claro, primero tenía que lograr que la obcecada Gryffindor aceptara que ella también lo amaba como sus ojos se lo gritaban cada vez que por casualidad se topaban y a pesar de que los desviara apresuradamente.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Draco… ¿puedo pasar?-Preguntó Kathian tocando suavemente la puerta de la habitación del rubio prefecto.

-Por supuesto Kat, adelante-abrió él sonriendo de lado e invitándola con un elegante gesto de la mano. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se volvió a ella con una expresión de cortés desconcierto recorriendo disimuladamente el cuerpo de la chica-¿En que puedo ayudarte preciosa?-susurró con voz ronca e incitante.

-Verás Draco-Dijo acercándose a él y comenzando a juguetear provocativamente con la corbata del Slytherin-Tú eres muy amigo de Blaise y yo…bueno…creo que ya te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él ¿verdad?…solo que…tengo el ligero presentimiento de que hay _alguien _que me está robando su atención…y quiero que me ayudes a _quitarla _de en medio… ¿entiendes cariño?-Sus labios rozaron sensualmente la boca de él que los tomó con avidez aprisionándola por las caderas y recorriéndolas con deseo.

-Por…supuesto…que te ayudaré…Kat…¡Oh Kat!-balbuceó entrecortadamente mientras los labios y dientes de ella recorrían su mandíbula con deleite dejando un camino de besos húmedos y llegaban hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiendo y chupándolo suavemente-Supongo que…mmm... esto es un…trato…y…¿puedo preguntar cual será mi…recompensa…por ayudarte a conseguir a mi...amigo?-Preguntó mientras desabotonaba con impaciencia la blusa de la chica que comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de su corbata.

-Aquí me tienes cariño… ¿quieres otro pago?-murmuró sugestivamente jalándolo de la corbata para besarlo nuevamente con pasión.

-No…estoy completamente de acuerdo…cuenta conmigo…para _todo…_-contestó él alzándola por las caderas a lo que ella respondió enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Slytherin y sin dejar de besarlo con intensidad, se dejó llevar hasta la cama de impecables sábanas de seda verdes del prefecto.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

El día de la partida de Hogwarts había mucho alboroto en el vestíbulo del castillo; todos los alumnos que se iban se despedían de sus compañeros que pasarían las vacaciones en el colegio, deseándose felices fiestas. Poco después, los carruajes tirados por los espectrales thestrals iniciaban su recorrido hacia la estación de Hogsmeade donde el Expresso de Hogwarts, el tren escarlata, esperaba para llevarlos a Londres. Los alumnos abordaron el ferrocarril en medio de alegres e interminables parloteos, mientras se acomodaban en los compartimientos y los prefectos comenzaban sus rondas asegurándose de que todos guardaran orden.

Harry y Ginny encontraron uno vacío y se instalaron en espera de que Ron y Hermione terminaran su ronda, habían cargado el equipaje de sus amigos para que no perdieran más tiempo y junto con los demás prefectos de las otras casas cumplieran con su deber. Al poco rato, entraban discutiendo –como siempre-porque Ron había confiscado un disco volador con tentáculos (vendido por Sortilegios Weasley) y Hermione no estaba de acuerdo en que se lo quedara para entretenerse en La Madriguera molestando a sus hermanos.

-Ron, los artículos prohibidos que les confiscamos a los alumnos no son para que nos los quedemos nosotros, bien sabes que tenemos unas cajas en el vagón de los profesores para guardarlos ahí y entregarlos en el colegio cuando regresemos.¿Por qué insistes siempre en quedártelos?.-Repetía Hermione irritada y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pero Herm...¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo no he dicho que me lo voy a quedar para siempre, solo quiero llevármelo unos días a La Madriguera y cuando volvamos a Hogwarts lo pondré en la caja de decomisos, anda, ya no me sermonees, te doy mi palabra que lo devolveré ¿si amor?-Pidió Ron con cara de cachorro abandonado y Hermione se echó a reír abrazándolo.

-¡Ay pecosito!. Ese disco era de un alumno de primero…no sé que le ves de interesante, pero está bien, quédatelo durante las vacaciones y lo regresas cuando volvamos-Dijo Hermione sonriente al ver la cara de felicidad de su novio-Ahora vuelvo, voy al lavabo de chicas, no tardo-agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Herm?-inquirió Ginny.

-No Gin, gracias, mejor quédate con los chicos…te encargo un pastel de caldero cuando venga el carrito de los dulces ¿si?-Contestó la Gryffindor saliendo al pasillo rumbo al último vagón del tren, donde se encontraban los lavabos. Al pasar por el compartimiento de los Slytherin, su melena castaña fué reconocida de inmediato por uno de ellos, que vió la oportunidad que tanto buscaba y diciendo a sus compañeros que iba a los servicios, salió tras la chica que no advirtió que la seguían hasta que una puerta antes de llegar, fué arrojada estrepitosamente a un lado cayendo de bruces dentro de un compartimiento vacío.

-¿Pero qué dem…?-Se interrumpió súbitamente al reconocer a la persona que la había empujado y que ahora cerraba las cortinas del compartimiento y ponía un hechizo silenciador y uno cerrojo en la puerta-¡Zabini!.¿Qué haces?.¡Déjame salir!-Protestó nerviosa poniéndose de pie y lista para enfrentar al Slytherin; suponía que iba a reclamarle furioso el que lo rechazara, pero nunca imaginó que aunque su gesto era de enojo, sus ojos le revelaran la enorme tristeza que lo embargaba.

Tuvo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo por dominar las inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo…acababa de darse cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado...cuánto había añorado que esos ojos color miel la miraran fijamente como lo hacían en ese momento. Lo siguiente que entendió fue que el chico se acercaba a ella, la tomaba con fuerza por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, reclamaba su boca con rabia y pasión contenidas.

Instintivamente apretó los labios y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse de los brazos que la atenazaban, golpeándolo en el pecho; pero cuando el Slytherin le mordió, lamió y chupó el labio inferior con ansiedad, sus barreras se derrumbaron, y con un gemido que ahogó dentro de la boca de él, le devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad y entrega; mientras sus brazos encontraban su lugar alrededor del cuello del chico, y sus dedos acariciaban y se enredaban entre los mechones del sedoso pelo castaño. Sentía los dedos de él clavándose febrilmente en su cintura y su lengua recorrer la suya como lava ardiendo, doblegándola a su seducción.

Se besaban con ansia, con anhelo, esperando encontrar en esos besos una razón suficientemente válida para no estar juntos. Cuando se separaron, aún abrazados jadeando y con los labios rojos e hinchados, Zabini reclinó su frente contra la de ella suspirando profundamente y mirándola con fijeza.

-¿Por qué Granger?.¿Por qué me rehuyes?.¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar esto? Y no me digas que no es nada porque no te creo, ahora mismo siento como vibras entre mis brazos… ¿Por qué no nos damos una oportunidad?-Murmuró suavemente acariciando la punta de la nariz de ella con la suya.

-Zabini…yo…por favor compréndeme…nuestras vidas son muy distintas…nadie lo entendería…pondríamos en peligro a demasiada gente por una locura así…-Susurró Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-…es mejor que lo olvidemos y cada quien siga con su camino…-añadió mientras él acariciaba su mejilla y enjugaba sus lágrimas.

-No…no lo acepto…creo que si queremos podemos luchar por esto que sentimos…eres una Gryffindor Gran…Hermione… ¿Dónde esta la célebre valentía de los leones?-Preguntó tomándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-No se trata de valentía, se trata de no lastimar ni arriesgar a nadie…hay mucha gente de por medio…tus amigos…mis amigos…nuestro destino es odiarnos porque pertenecemos a casas enemigas...¿Cómo crees que podemos explicarles que hay algo más que no es odio entre nosotros?-Inquirió ella.

-¿Acabas de aceptarlo?.¿Admites que nos queremos?-Rebatió él.

-Por favor Zabi…Blaise-Dijo al ver la expresión de él-No tiene caso que sigamos hablando…debo irme…-agregó tratando de soltarse del abrazo.

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione!-Dijo exasperándose-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?.¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar que nos enamoramos y ya? Te quiero ¿lo entiendes? yo también traté de negarlo, de ignorarlo, de sacarte de mis pensamientos…estos días que no me acerqué traté de hacerte a un lado, pero fue inútil, no pude…me enamoré de tí y quiero luchar porque estemos juntos… ¿Hay mucha gente en medio?.¡Pues al carajo con ellos!.¡Vámonos lejos donde no conozcamos a nadie si eso es lo que quieres!-añadió volviendo a abrazarla fuertemente.

-No Blaise…no puedo hacerle eso a Ron ni a los demás…Ron es mi novio…lo quiero y es con él con quien debo estar-repuso a media voz evitando su mirada.

-¿Lo quieres? ...A ver, mírame a los ojos y dime que después de esto a quien quieres es a esa comadreja y no a mí, anda, dímelo-objetó molesto tomándola por los hombros.

-¡No tengo nada que decirte!...por favor no me hagas esto…si me quieres como dices, respeta mis deseos y déjame ir-suplicó ella con voz trémula.

-¡Es que no sé como hacerte entender!.¡No puedo creer que tú, la perfecta Gryffindor, la que fue capaz de desafiar a Umbridge el año pasado, no se atreva a defender sus sentimientos!. Has estado con Potter y Weasley todos estos años en los que de alguna forma se han enfrentado al Señor Oscuro, ayudándoles incondicionalmente, has sido más que su amiga, los ayudas a estudiar, los ayudas en las clases, en los exámenes… ¡Demonios Hermione!.¡Pareces su madre de tanto que te preocupas por ellos!.¿Y tú?.¿Donde dejas tus deseos, tus ambiciones?.¿O es que ellos tienen que dar primero el visto bueno para que tú decidas como vives tu vida?-inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-chilló irritada-¡Ellos son como mi familia!.¡Me defienden y se preocupan por mí!.¡Y Ron…!-Se detuvo porque no quería volver a tocar el tema de Ron con el Slytherin; estaba segura que si él seguía insistiendo, iba a confesarle que si, que lo amaba a él y que lo que sentía por el pelirrojo solo era ya un inmenso cariño fraternal, y de lo que se trataba era de convencerlo para que no insistiera en una relación, no quería arriesgarlo, temía por su vida…definitivamente él tenía mucho más que perder que ella si iniciaban algo…

-¿Weasley qué? Si sólo es la rémora de Potter-Dijo despectivamente-Se conforma con estar siempre tras él recogiendo lo que desecha-agregó con desdén.

-¡No te refieras así a él!-Protestó ella-Mira Blaise…esta discusión no tiene caso…no voy a cambiar de parecer y ya debo irme, deben estar preguntándose porque no he vuelto…ábreme por favor-añadió dándole la espalda al Slytherin y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Está bien Hermione, por esta vez tú ganas-Aceptó él a regañadientes-pero escúchame bien: tienes de plazo estas vacaciones para pensar en lo que te he dicho…si al volver estás dispuesta a luchar conmigo por este amor, lo haremos juntos. Y si decides huír como una cobarde y refugiarte en alguien que dudo mucho que te quiera como yo lo hago, no volverás a verme porque he decidido no unirme a Voldemort y puede que tenga que esconderme lejos...-respondió apesadumbrado y procedió a quitar los hechizos que había colocado-Te buscaré en unos días, sé que vas a casa de Weasley a pasar las vacaciones-agregó acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo…?.¡No, no lo hagas te lo ruego!…te prometo que lo pensaré, pero no intentes buscarme antes de volver al colegio, por…-musitó ella asustada pero sus protestas fueron acalladas con un nuevo e intenso beso que interrumpió para salir de prisa a encerrarse en los lavabos de las chicas a llorar desconsoladamente.

La quería…se lo había dicho…estaba enamorado de ella…y había faltado tan poco para que ella aceptara que sentía lo mismo por él…pero lo que más la angustiaba era saber que no se iba a unir a Voldemort, con eso le iba a dar una buena razón al Lord Oscuro para liquidarlo…el solo pensamiento hacía que su corazón se encogiera dolorosamente…¿Qué iba a ser de ella si no volvía a ver esos hermosos ojos color miel nunca más?.

Después de unos minutos y cuando sus sollozos se hicieron casi inaudibles, se lavó la cara para disimular que había llorado y sus amigos no se preocuparan. Un poco más calmada, salió de los servicios, y al pasar frente al compartimiento de las serpientes, se topo cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que parecía que la estaba esperando intencionadamente.

-Con permiso Malfoy-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para pasar, pues el chico prácticamente acaparaba todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué tal Granger?.¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó recorriéndola con la mirada de una forma bastante indecente y sin ningún pudor-Aunque no hace falta que me contestes…puedo ver perfectamente que estás…_muy bien_…-siseó al oído de la chica que se había quedado de piedra al oír las palabras del rubio, puesto que nunca le había dirigido nada hacia su persona que no fueran insultos.

-¿M-me de-dejas pasar Mal-foy?-Inquirió nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada del rubio

-¿Sabes Granger? He estado pensando mucho estos últimos días…y para serte sincero, creo que podría hacer una excepción contigo y pasar por alto el detalle de tu origen… muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar…así que… ¿Qué te parece si al volver al colegio te invito una noche a mi habitación?-susurró sensualmente deslizando uno de sus dedos a lo largo del brazo de la Gryffindor que reaccionó ante su toque con una sonora bofetada en la mejilla del Slytherin.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?.¿Quién crees que soy?.¡Idiota!-Gruñó furiosa y de un enérgico empujón lo hizo a un lado para pasar, pero en cuanto estuvo a su lado, sintió unos dedos aferrarse fuertemente a su brazo y jalarla con brusquedad hasta quedar aplastada entre la pared del tren y el cuerpo del Slytherin, con las manos sujetas por arriba de su cabeza y completamente a su merced.

-¡Estúpida!.¡Nadie trata así a un Malfoy!.¡Y menos una asquerosa sangre sucia por muy buena que esté!-Espetó enojado con un brillo perverso en los grises ojos y la besó con rudeza.

Hermione forcejeaba tratando de liberarse de esas manos como garras que la lastimaban y la obligaban a no moverse, pero en la posición en la que se encontraba, con el cuerpo de él tan pegado al suyo, no tenía mucho espacio para actuar, además, los dientes de Draco mordían sus labios sin compasión, tratando de obligarla a que abriera su boca para él.

Cuando creyó que su resistencia se iría a pique, repentinamente sintió que la liberaban del peso del chico contra ella y soltaban sus brazos que cayeron laxos a sus costados. Abrió los ojos y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al ver que su salvador no era otro que Zabini.

-¡Suéltala Draco!.¡No te metas con ella!-Bramó furioso jalando de la túnica a su compañero y lanzándolo al piso ante la mirada de desconcierto de los demás Slytherin que habían salido al escuchar el alboroto.

-¿Qué te pasa Blaise?.¿Por qué defiendes a esa sangre sucia?-Refutó Draco poniéndose de pie y encarando a su compañero-¿A ti que te importa lo que pase con ella?-siseó enfurecido empujando al chico del pecho.

-Te dije que no te metieras con ella y te lo repito, déjala en paz. Mis motivos no te interesan ¿estamos?-masculló mirando retadoramente a su amigo y volviéndose a la chica, añadió-Vete Her…Granger, te aseguro que Draco no volverá a molestarte.

-Gra-gracias…Za-zabini-murmuró entrecortadamente y echó a andar presurosa con los ojos nuevamente inundados de lágrimas.

-¡Herm!.¡Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte!.¿Qué sucedió?.¿Por qué estás llorando?.¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -Preguntó atropelladamente Ron cuando la castaña irrumpió en el compartimiento lanzándose a sus brazos llorando.

-Mal…Malfoy-Dijo a media voz-Trató de…me empezó a molestar…pero ya le dieron su merecido…-agregó de prisa al ver que el semblante de su novio enrojecía violentamente, señal inequívoca de que comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-¿Malfoy te molestó?.¡Maldito hurón!.¡Voy a enseñarle a ese desgraciado a respetarte!-Bufó Ron furioso haciendo ademán de salir del compartimiento.

-¡No Ron, espera!.¡Te digo que ya no es necesario!...Por favor pecosito, cálmate ¿si? No pasó nada…-Pidió con voz trémula abrazándose al pelirrojo. Ron no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas maldiciones contra el Slytherin pero desistió en su idea de salir y darle un escarmiento a esa detestable serpiente al contemplar los suplicantes ojos de su novia.

-Herm… ¿Quién le dio su merecido a Malfoy?-Preguntó Harry mirándola con suspicacia.

-No…no sé…fué alguno de sus compañeros...creo…la verdad es que estaba tan asustada que no me fijé quién había sido-Contestó esquivando los verdes ojos de su amigo que la miraban inquisitivamente.

-¿Acaso fué Zabini Herm?-Arremetió Harry atento a la reacción de la Gryffindor.

-¿Za-Zabini? No-no sé Harry…te digo que no me dí cuenta…en cuanto pude eché a correr para acá sin fijarme en lo que pasaba…-Respondió esquivamente rogando porque el interrogatorio de su amigo terminara.

-¿Zabini? No lo creo amor-Apuntó Ginny-Es el mejor amigo del hurón. ¿Cómo crees que él iba a ayudar a Herm? No dudo que hubiera estado detrás de Malfoy azuzándolo… ¿Por qué iba a defenderla si su actividad favorita es fastidiarnos lo más posible?.¿O no es así Herm?-añadió volviéndose a la castaña.

-Exacto. Gracias Gin…Harry¿Cómo iba Zabini a defenderme de su mejor amigo?-Preguntó pescando al vuelo el estupendo pretexto que acababa de darle la menor de los Weasley.

-Yo no estoy asegurando nada-Rebatió el Gryffindor entrecerrando los ojos-Es solo que me parece muy extraño que hayas dicho que _alguno _de sus compañeros fué quien lo detuvo… ¿Y quién pudo haber sido sino Zabini?.¿O tú crees que Malfoy les hubiera hecho caso a los trolls sin cerebro de Crabbe o Goyle?.

-Bueno Harry, dejemos ese tema ¿quieres? Lo importante es que Herm está bien-Dijo Ginny alborotando el rebelde pelo azabache de su novio y, mirando significativamente a Hermione, concluyeron el asunto dándole a la castaña unos minutos de paz.

Extrañamente, Ron no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que lo detuviera en su intento de poner en su lugar a Malfoy y ella sabía que aunque no lo dijera, continuaba molesto y era cuestión de tiempo para que descargara su coraje. Por lo pronto, se había salvado de tener que dar más incómodas explicaciones, pero el nudo que se le había formado en el pecho al imaginar lo que tendría que enfrentar Blaise con los Slytherin la oprimía constantemente y solo pudo rogar porque el chico estuviera bien.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno, pues este fué el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todas (os) por leer. Cuídense mucho. Les mando un beso y por aquí los espero el próximo lunes, a la misma hora, en el mismo fic y con un nuevo capítulo XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Les dejo el capítulo de hoy, que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-Blaise, necesito hablar contigo un momento ¿me acompañas?-El rostro de Draco Malfoy reflejaba el enorme disgusto que sentía contra su amigo de toda la vida por haberlo hecho quedar en ridículo frente a los Slytherin y aún más frente a esa sangre sucia defendiéndola. No se lo iba a tolerar, por muy enamorado que estuviera de ella. Su orgullo y reputación estaban de por medio.

-Claro Draco, vamos, yo también necesito hablar contigo-Contestó sin amedrentarse sosteniéndole la mirada y dando media vuelta, se encaminó al último vagón del tren, precisamente en el que había estado minutos antes con la Gryffindor.

-Blaise, somos amigos de toda la vida y te estimo, siempre nos hemos confiado nuestros secretos y ayudado en lo que hemos podido, pero esta afrenta de hace un rato no puedo pasarla por alto. Te pido que seas sincero conmigo en nombre de la amistad que nos une… ¿Estás interesado de algún modo en esa sangre sucia de Granger?-Su voz era fría igual que sus ojos que se habían convertido en dos témpanos de hielo y examinaban con fiereza a su amigo.

-Por el momento no puedo decirte nada, discúlpame Draco. Sé que somos amigos y nos hemos confiado muchas cosas, pero en esta ocasión te pido que respetes mi intimidad y no quieras averiguar nada. Lo único que puedo decirte es que mi vida va a cambiar muy pronto y tú sabes por qué motivo…no es conveniente aquí extendernos en el tema. Ten por seguro que muy pronto podré contarte lo que me pasa y espero contar como siempre con tu ayuda. Por ahora solo te pido que no vuelvas a meterte con Granger ¿De acuerdo?-Contestó Blaise tranquilamente aunque sabía que a su rubio amigo iba a costarle bastante trabajo aceptar sus condiciones.

Había decidido confiarse a Draco, pero aún no era el momento; y este incidente le había dado la excusa perfecta para poner a prueba la solidez de su amistad. Si el rubio Slytherin lo soportaba, Blaise iba a confesarle su amor por la Gryffindor e iba a pedir su ayuda para que pudieran estar juntos. A fin de cuentas, era su amigo y si Draco estuviera en su lugar, él haría todo lo posible por apoyarlo.

Draco sopesó sus alternativas: o mandaba al diablo a su amigo diciéndole que no fingiera, que él ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho de su interés por la castaña, que era una vergüenza para los Slytherin porque de un tiempo para acá su corazón parecía más el de un sacrificado e insoportable Gryffindor que el de un digno miembro de la casa de las serpientes y que por ningún motivo pensara que él le iba a ayudar en semejante idiotez de querer estar siempre "juntos y felices" con la sangre sucia pasando por alto las órdenes del Lord Oscuro y arriesgando la vida de sus padres...o se mordía la lengua y se tragaba su coraje aceptando sin rechistar las estúpidas razones de su compañero, con tal de no perder su confianza y poder llevar adelante su plan de entregar a la chica al Lord en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Inclinándose por la segunda opción, dirigió a su amigo una impasible mirada y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, salió del compartimiento sin decir una palabra más.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Los días en La Madriguera eran de lo más agradables, los Weasley eran una familia como pocas, divertidos y cariñosos y Hermione se sentía como en casa gracias a las atenciones y cuidados de Molly, la madre de Ron que nunca aceptaba un "no" por respuesta, sobre todo tratándose de alimentarlos porque según ella estaban en pleno desarrollo y no era posible que estuvieran tan flacuchos. El principal objetivo de su estrategia de "engordamiento" siempre era Harry, al que, al igual que a ella, había adoptado como un hijo más.

Por fortuna, lo sucedido en el tren no había vuelto a ser el centro de sus pláticas y aunque supuso que Ron no lo había olvidado todavía y seguramente estaba esperando el momento preciso para aclararlo con ella, daba gracias a Merlín que su humor hubiera mejorado y se dedicara la mayor parte del tiempo a fastidiar a sus hermanos con el famoso disco con tentáculos que habían confiscado en el tren.

Ella pasaba horas dando largos paseos por el jardín nevado contemplando a los gnomos que entumecidos de frío, buscaban lombrices para apaciguar su hambre y pensando incesantemente en el Slytherin. Estaba enamorado de ella y le había pedido que huyeran para que pudieran estar juntos. La sola idea la asustaba y la atraía al mismo tiempo. Tal vez él tuviera razón y era hora de pensar en sus sueños y deseos, pero el presentimiento de que Voldemort nunca dejaría de buscarlos para hacer pagar por su traición al hombre que amaba la atormentaba. No iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera y si para eso tenía que renunciar a él, iba a hacerlo. Si para que Blaise viviera tranquilo ella se tenía que conformar tan solo con mirarlo, iba a aceptarlo. Estaba resuelta. Cuando Blaise la buscara para saber su respuesta, ella le hablaría de sus miedos e inquietudes y le pediría que aunque no pudieran estar juntos, nunca dejara de mirarla como al principio, cuando sus labios no podían decir lo que sus ojos gritaban y entonces solo se miraban.

Paseando una de esas tardes y cuando más punzante era el desconsuelo de saber que nunca iba a poder estar con el hombre del que jamás en su vida creyó enamorarse, al pasar junto a un gran árbol de grueso tronco, sintió un tirón en el brazo y el aroma familiar a sándalo y almizcle que envolvió sus sentidos igual que los brazos que la cobijaban, le hicieron saber que era ahí donde realmente pertenecía y sin poder evitarlo, se aferró con vehemencia a ese cuerpo tibio y buscó con ansia esos labios que había añorado tan dolorosamente sin saberlo, para besarlos como si la vida se le fuera en ello durante largos minutos en los que todo desapareció alrededor y sólo existían ellos dos devorándose con avidez y desesperación.

-Hermione, si me prometes que así me vas a dar las gracias siempre que te salve de un Slytherin, te juro por Merlín que le pido a Dumbledore tu cambio de casa en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts-Susurró jadeando aún sobre sus labios y sonriendo levemente.

-¡Oh Blaise!.¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que no vinieras ¿Por qué te arriesgas así, terco?-Reprochó ella dándole una suave palmada en el pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba las sedosas hebras castañas y sus ojos se perdían en esas orbes color miel que adoraba tanto.

-Y yo te dije que vendría, y siempre cumplo mis promesas aunque sea un Slytherin tramposo-Respondió tomando un mechón de pelo que le había caído a la cara y acomodándoselo tras la oreja para después volver a besarla dulcemente.

-Pero aquí pueden vernos…imagínate si nos descubren Ron o Harry…no quiero que se enfrenten o se hagan daño…-Dijo con voz trémula abrazándose a su pecho y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del chico.

-Bueno, pues no les demos motivo entonces-Dijo. Y sonriendo, aferró fuertemente los brazos de la Gryffindor y ella supo lo que iba a suceder apenas un segundo antes de sentir un tirón en el estómago y como si todo su cuerpo estuviese pasando por un popote especialmente rígido, la sensación de aplastamiento, la falta de aire y finalmente un entorno nuevo. Respirando entrecortadamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró en un exhuberante jardín repleto de fragantes flores de vivos colores y llamativas formas. En el centro, una gran fuente de cristalinas aguas coronaba la belleza del lugar. Pero su asombro no tuvo límites al observar un poco más allá y descubrir una hermosísima playa con el mar color turquesa al fondo.

-¿Dónde estamos?.¿Qué es este lugar?-Preguntó asombrada.

-Es la casa de verano de mis padres en Saint Tropez, la Riviera Francesa. ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó cautivado por el embeleso con que la chica recorría el jardín.

-Es precioso…nunca había visto nada igual, pero… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Se van a dar cuenta de mi ausencia y se preocuparán y…-musitó preocupada y un nuevo beso acalló sus quejas.

-No tardaremos mucho, no se darán cuenta. Sé que acostumbras dar largos paseos por ese jardín –sí, te he estado vigilando, no me mires así-, necesitaba verte y estar contigo en un lugar solo y tranquilo…ven…-Dijo tomando su mano y guiándola a la playa donde con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una gran hamaca atada a dos palmeras. Subiendo ágilmente en ella, asió a la chica por la cintura y la subió junto a él. Se recostaron de lado, la espalda de ella reclinada en el pecho de él y los brazos de él rodeando su cintura mientras que los de ella descansaban sobre los del chico y se quedaron así un buen rato sin hablar, tan solo contemplando el vaivén de las olas frente a ellos acompañando el suave murmullo del mar y disfrutando de su cercanía.

-Siempre que me siento triste o deprimido, o cuando quiero estar a solas para pensar vengo aquí, el mar me dá mucha paz y tranquilidad para poner orden en mis ideas-Dijo en voz baja besando tiernamente la melena castaña.-Te quiero Hermione, no sé en que momento sucedió, pero me enamoré completamente de ti y quiero que siempre estemos juntos… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?-Preguntó suavemente en su oído provocando un estremecimiento en la chica.

-Sí Blaise…estos días no he hecho otra cosa que no fuera pensar en tí y en lo que me propusiste en el tren. Igual que tú, también quise negarlo y poner barreras entre los dos, pero fué inútil…yo también te quiero y por lo mismo me duele en el alma lo que voy a decirte…-Respiró profundamente y aferrando con fuerza los brazos de él añadió-No podemos estar juntos…no quiero que te pase nada porque estés conmigo y tu familia te dé la espalda porque no me aceptan…no lo soportaría…y si para evitarlo tengo que renunciar a tí, lo haré. Y aunque no quiero que te unas a él, tampoco quiero que huyas de Voldemort…estoy segura que puedes esconderte y lograr que jamás te encuentre…pero no me resigno a dejar de verte. Sé que soy una egoísta, pero prefiero verte tranquilo y feliz aunque no sea conmigo y no angustiado y huyendo para que no nos encuentren.

-¿Y tú crees que estando lejos voy a vivir tranquilo y feliz?.No Hermione, no lo toleraría… el no unirme a Voldemort lo decidí antes de enamorarme de ti porque no quiero eso para mi futuro. Que tengamos que huír y escondernos sé que será por poco tiempo, sólo mientras tu amigo Potter acaba con el Lord, lo que estoy completamente seguro que pasará. Que mi familia me dé la espalda por estar contigo puede ser que suceda, pero tampoco me preocupa demasiado…mi abuelo me heredó en vida y tengo suficiente para darte la vida que mereces. Me parece injusto que por esos prejuicios quieras alejarme de tu lado… ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí que por fin hayas aceptado que me quieres?-Murmuró girando a la castaña entre sus brazos para quedar frente a ella y volvió a besarla febrilmente mientras las lágrimas la traicionaban y se mezclaban con sus besos.

-Blaise…no puedo hacerle esto a Ron, él es bueno y me quiere…no tengo corazón para decirle que no lo amo y que me enamoré de tí…-musitó sollozando.

-Pero Hermione…no puedes estar con alguien por lástima o agradecimiento…a la larga se vuelve una pesada cadena que te ahoga irremediablemente. No quiero que todo el fuego que hay en ti y que amo tanto se apague-susurró secando sus mejillas con delicadeza-Tienes que hablar con él, tal vez sea doloroso, pero lo entenderá…no creo que a la coma…a Weasley le guste saber que solo estás a su lado por compromiso. Y si de verdad te quiere, te dejará ser feliz con quien tú amas…

-No es algo fácil…no sé cual será su reacción…tengo miedo-Dijo abrazándose al chico que la rodeó con sus brazos tratando de infundirle confianza y que supiera que él siempre estaría con ella para sostenerla.

-Lo sé…quisiera ir yo mismo y decirles a todos tus amigos que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos y que nos haría muy felices saber que lo aceptan, pero eso es algo que solo tú debes hacer… como te lo dije hace días…toma el tiempo que necesites…no voy a presionarte ahora que sé que me quieres y quieres estar conmigo, pero yo tengo que arreglar lo de Voldemort en poco tiempo. Hoy por la noche hablaré con mis padres y les pediré su apoyo para no unirme a él. Sé que harán todo lo posible por ayudarme y aunque me muera de ganas de hacerlo, por lo pronto no podré decirles nada sobre mi amor por tí, necesito primero confesarles mi negativa de unirme a los mortífagos y protegerte de la ira de Voldemort…-Ante esto, la chica iba a interrumpirle, pero él puso suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios-Shhht no digas nada, todo va a salir bien ¿De acuerdo? –Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y con los ojos aún brillantes de llanto-Vamos, voy a regresarte al jardín…mañana te busco detrás de ese mismo árbol a la misma hora-Susurró levantando con mimo la barbilla de ella y depositando un tierno beso en su frente-Ya no llores…no soporto verte llorar…quiero llevarme una sonrisa tuya hasta mañana que volvamos a vernos…-Añadió esbozando una ligera sonrisa bajando de la hamaca y abrazándola nuevamente para ayudarla a bajar.

-Es muy arriesgado Blaise…podrían descubrirnos… ¿Por qué no esperamos a regresar al colegio?-Pidió ella aún abrazada a su cuello.

-No podría dejar de verte tantos días…no me pidas eso…y no te preocupes, no nos descubrirán…mira, tengo algo para ti…-Dijo a la vez que del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba un pequeño espejo igual al que tenía Harry y con el que se podía comunicar con Sirius, aunque su amigo nunca lo supo hasta que murió su padrino-Yo tengo uno igual y siempre lo traigo conmigo-Sacó otro espejo idéntico al que le tendía a ella y se lo guardó en la bolsa de su camisa-Si necesitas verme, solo tienes que decir mi nombre frente al espejo y podremos hablar sin problemas…-Puso el pequeño espejo en la mano de ella y le sonrió con dulzura abrazándola fuertemente y mientras se besaban, ella volvió a percibir la inquietante sensación de la desaparición.

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme nuevamente, se encontraban tras el mismo árbol de horas antes. Parecía que habían pasado solo unos pocos segundos desde que hubiera ido por ella y ya se le hacía muy difícil separarse del Slytherin, sobre todo ahora que ya no tenía la menor duda de con quien debería estar, que su cuerpo y su alma le gritaban que era él la persona que había esperado desde siempre y solo el recuerdo de quien la aguardaba en La Madriguera, pudo ayudarle a reunir el valor suficiente para desprenderse de él hasta el día siguiente que se volverían a ver. Se despidieron con un prolongado beso queriendo tatuar el sabor de los labios amados en los propios y así soportar las horas de ausencia. Después de muchos minutos se separaron y ella le dirigió una amplia sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y escuchar un ligero "plop", señal de que él acababa de desaparecerse.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-¡Herm!.¿Dónde estabas?.¡Nos tenías muy preocupados pensando que algo te había pasado!-Gritó Ron atropelladamente en cuanto la castaña se asomó por la puerta de la cocina abrazándola impetuosamente.

-¡Te buscamos por todos lados Herm!.¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó Harry visiblemente contrariado.

-Salí a dar un paseo como siempre y me senté bajo el árbol grande que está a la mitad del camino hacia la casa a leer y sin darme cuenta me…quedé dormida…no se asusten, estoy bien…-Respondió ella tratando de actuar normalmente, pero sentía los verdes ojos de Harry que la recorrían de pies a cabeza tratando de descubrir algo más.

-¿Estuviste leyendo? Y… ¿dónde está tu libro?-Inquirió Harry con suspicacia frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-De-debo haberlo dejado junto al árbol…pero no importa, mañana iré por él-Contestó lo más tranquilamente que pudo aunque percibió claramente el gesto de asombro de Harry y ya no tuvo ninguna duda, su ojiverde amigo sospechaba algo. Tal vez la primera persona con quien tenía que hablar no era el pelirrojo, sino Harry y tratar de que la comprendiera y le brindara su ayuda para hablar con Ron.

-¿No importa?.¿Cómo que un libro no te importa?.¿Quién eres y donde está Hermione Granger?-Preguntó Ron asombrado-Creo que el frío te afectó la memoria…tu jamás dejarías un libro por ahí, abandonado a su suerte así como así…vamos, te acompaño por él, no quiero que después no puedas dormir por el remordimiento.-Agregó divertido.

-N-n-no pecosito…de verdad no importa, en realidad no era un libro, solo eran unas hojas sueltas…no pasa nada ¿vale?…voy arriba, quiero ponerme un suéter más grueso, ahora bajo-Y dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, desapareció escaleras arriba seguida por la mirada recelosa de Harry quien no tenía ya la menor duda de que su amiga estaba involucrada con alguien más y solo pensar _quien _podría ser ese alguien le provocaba un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados.

Tenía que hablar con ella de inmediato, ese tema no podía esperar y tampoco quería que las cosas se salieran de control. Temía por sus amigos, le aterraba que Hermione creyera estar enamorada de alguien a quien debería odiar y mucho más le angustiaba Ron, su hermano, su amigo, su confidente. No iba a perdonarle nunca a su amiga que hiciera sufrir al Gryffindor y menos si la causa era una serpiente castaña de ojos color miel.

Cuando Hermione subió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, se alegró de encontrarla vacía y tumbándose en la cama, sacó el espejo que le había dado el chico apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, deseando que pudiera llevar al corazón del Slytherin, el eco de sus latidos que a ella le parecía que gritaban te-quiero-Blaise-te-extraño-Blaise-te-quiero-Blaise sin parar. Sonriendo tontamente se dió cuenta que realmente estaba enamorada…sentía las famosas "mariposas" revoloteando en el estómago con solo recordar las manos del Slytherin tocando su piel y el corazón henchido de felicidad al evocar esos labios tibios sobre los suyos. En un arranque infantil, susurró el nombre del muchacho sobre la lisa superficie y en cuestión de segundos, apareció su rostro, causándole un sobresalto.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?.¿Necesitas algo?-Su voz le llegaba clara como si estuviera junto a ella y sonrió acariciando la imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

-Estoy bien…solo quería verte y decirte que te quiero… ¡Ah! y también averiguar si el espejo funcionaba correctamente y no me contactaba con un perfecto desconocido-esbozó una divertida sonrisa ante la airada mirada del Slytherin.

-Yo también te quiero princesa…y por supuesto que el espejo funciona… ¿Cuándo has visto a un Slytherin comprar algo que no sirva para nada?.

-¡Herm! Ron me dijo que habías vuelto¿Dónde te habías metido?-Preguntó Ginny irrumpiendo sorpresivamente en la habitación, provocando que la castaña pegara un brinco casi hasta el techo y ocasionando que el espejo saltara de su mano y cayera boca abajo junto a ella.

-¡Ginny!.¡No hagas eso, me vas a matar de un susto!-Espetó aún pálida por la impresión y agarrando rápidamente el espejo para que la pelirroja no lo viera.

-¡Ese es un espejo mágico de comunicación!.¡Como el que Sirius le regaló a Harry!.¿Por qué lo tienes tú Herm?-Inquirió intrigada la chica-¿O no es el de él?

-No Gin, no es de Harry, este espejo es mío-Contestó rápidamente la castaña al advertir el gesto ceñudo de su amiga.

-Ah vaya… ¿y se puede saber quien te lo dió? Porque hasta donde sé, esos espejos son caros, así que no creo que mi hermano te lo haya regalado… ¿Sabes Herm? Desde hace varios días he querido platicar contigo pero no había encontrado la oportunidad, y me parece que ahora es el momento ideal-Añadió sentándose a un lado de la castaña que la miraba desconcertada-Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad Herm?-La aludida solo atinó a asentir levemente y la pelirroja continuó-Bien. Ahora dime… ¿hay algo entre Blaise Zabini y tú?-Preguntó a bocajarro atenta a las reacciones de su amiga.

Hermione se quedó lívida. No era posible que Ginny se hubiera percatado de nada. ¿O había sido tan obvia sin darse cuenta? No, no podía ser. Tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos, se acomodó el rebelde mechón que le caía indolente sobre la cara y respirando profundamente contestó-¿Por qué lo preguntas Gin? No hay nada entre Zabini y yo-.

-Perdóname Herm, pero no te creo y te voy a dar mis razones: cuando fuí a decirle a Slughorn que no asistirías a su clase-porque habías enfermado de gripe-, Zabini reaccionó muy raro, en cuanto escuchó tu nombre, levantó rápidamente la mirada y aunque fingia cuidar su caldero, me dí cuenta que trataba de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo al profesor, como si _realmente_ le preocupara saber de ti. Y en el tren, yo me asomé al escuchar el alboroto y ví claramente a quien te defendía de Malfoy y tú sabías perfectamente que era él, entonces ¿Por qué le mentiste a Harry cuando te lo preguntó y estabas tan nerviosa ante la sola mención de su nombre? No soy tonta Herm, y soy mujer como tú, pero ahora te pido que en nombre de la amistad que nos une y porque me preocupa el bienestar de mi hermano, pienses lo que vas a hacer, y si te enamoraste de Zabini, seas sincera y me lo digas. No me voy a molestar, créeme que aunque sé que Ron sufrirá enormemente, prefiero que sepa la verdad a que lo engañes con un cariño que ya no existe en ti. No me respondas ahora, sé que te he tomado por sorpresa y tu rostro me confirma mis sospechas…piénsalo y por la noche platicamos¿te parece? Ahora vamos, mamá ya tiene lista la cena y ya sabes que no le gusta que la hagamos esperar-Finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del cuarto silenciosamente sin dejar que Hermione dijera una sola palabra.

La Gryffindor se quedó totalmente confundida y turbada. La pelirroja había hecho gala una vez más de su suspicacia y temperamento adivinando lo que en realidad pasaba. Ahora la duda de con quien de los dos –Harry o Ginny- podría sincerarse la asaltó inquietantemente. Harry era su amigo y la conocía mejor que nadie, pero también era el mejor amigo de Ron y el solo hecho de ser hombres los hacía en cierta forma más cómplices de lo que pudiera ser con ella. Por otra parte, Ginny era la hermana del pelirrojo y aunque fuera su mejor amiga, pensaba en como reaccionaría ella si tuviera un hermano y su novia estuviera enamorada de otra persona.

Hablar con los dos era inviable, sabía que Harry se iba a molestar con ella cuando se enterara de lo que pasaba y no quería que por defenderla, la pelirroja tuviera un fuerte disgusto con su novio. ¡Merlín!.¿Qué debía hacer? Rogando por encontrar una solución al embrollo que había causado sin querer, sacó su suéter más grueso que estaba en el fondo de su baúl y se lo puso distraídamente sin darse cuenta que un pañuelo blanco quedaba en el piso casi oculto por la sombra de su cama y salió compungida de la habitación para bajar a cenar a la cocina.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

La fastuosa mansión Zabini estaba enclavada en las montañas a la orilla de un lago. Era una imponente construcción rodeada de bosques que le daban la apariencia de un castillo medieval. Los últimos rayos del sol la bañaban con sus rojizos tonos y arrancaban destellos luminosos a la superficie del lago completando el mágico paisaje.

Blaise Zabini se encontraba en su amplia habitación completamente emocionado por los acontecimientos de hacía unas horas. Por fin la castaña había admitido que lo quería, después de muchos días en los que una zozobra terrible lo perseguía, al fin había logrado que la obstinada Gryffindor creyera en sus palabras y eso le animaba a seguir adelante con su decisión de no unirse al Lord Oscuro, ya tenía alguien por quien luchar y lo iba a lograr, por amor a Hermione, iba a hacerlo. Y el primer paso a dar estaba a unos minutos de suceder, así que respirando profundamente, se acomodó la túnica y salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor, el momento había llegado, iba a hablar con sus padres sobre su decisión.

Andrei y Helena Zabini se encontraban ya sentados a la mesa cuando Blaise hizo su aparición, saludando con una leve reverencia a su padre y con un cálido beso en la frente a su madre para después, tomar su lugar a la izquierda de su padre y frente a su madre.

-Blaise querido ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Te busqué porque quería que me acompañaras al callejón Diagon a encargar unas túnicas nuevas y no te encontré, Tofty te buscó en el lago y los jardines y tampoco te encontró…-Le reprochó cariñosamente su madre.

-Perdóname mamá, tuve que salir un momento y se me hizo un poco tarde… ¿Cómo estás papá? No te ví a la hora del desayuno…-Contestó volviéndose a su padre que sonreía afectuosamente.

-No hijo, salí temprano porque Daniel Wright me invitó a un torneo de un deporte muggle llamado golp…gulf…algo así, donde un muggle golpea una pelotita del tamaño de una snitch con un bastón y el objetivo es que la pelotita caiga en un hoyo que hay en la tierra…la verdad es que se me hizo aburridísimo porque duró bastante tiempo y yo quería ir a las carreras de hipogrifos… ¿Y tú, porqué no nos dices donde estuviste?.¿Se trata de alguna chica? Hace mucho que no te veo tan feliz-Apuntó sonriente y mirando a Blaise de forma traviesa.

-Es golf papá…y no, no se trata de ninguna chica… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Inquirió.

-Porque tienes un brillo extraño en los ojos hijo…desde que llegaste de Hogwarts lo notamos, pero en este momento pareciera que es más evidente…estás enamorado ¿verdad?-Añadió su madre al mismo tiempo que Tofty, el pequeño elfo doméstico de la familia comenzaba a servir la cena.

-Me conocen demasiado bien…no puedo mentirles…sí, estoy enamorado, pero no puedo decirles más por el momento. De hecho tengo que hablarles de algo más apremiante. Se trata de mi ingreso a los mortífagos…-Contestó observando alternadamente a sus padres para ver sus reacciones, pero ninguno de los dos se mostró sorprendido, contrariamente, parecía que ya lo sabían y esperaban que él tocara el tema de un momento a otro.

-Lo sabemos hijo, sabemos que no quieres unirte al Lord Oscuro y queremos que sepas que cuentas con nuestro apoyo-Dijo su padre tomando su mano.

-¿Lo-lo sabían?.¿Pero cómo? –Preguntó intrigado.

-Draco se lo dijo a Narcissa hace unos días y ella nos lo contó a nosotros-Intervino su madre-Pero no, no te angusties, tu padre y yo le dijimos que si no deseas unirte al lord nosotros íbamos a apoyarte en todo ¿Verdad Andrei? Voldemort le debe muchísimos favores a tu padre Blaise…digamos que está en deuda con él, así que ya le hemos pedido que nos reciba para tratar este asunto.

-Pero…pero… ¿ustedes creen que tan fácilmente acepte mi negativa? Ya sabemos como es de rencoroso y vengativo…no quisiera que ustedes corrieran peligro-Replicó preocupado.

-No te angusties hijo…Voldemort me debe favores _verdaderamente _importantes y no querrá que yo hable o haga algo que arruine sus planes¿estás de acuerdo? Entonces no te preocupes, que hablaré con él y tendrá que respetar nuestro pacto.

-¿Entonces porque Draco no puede hacer lo mismo? El insiste en que está obligado a unirse al Lord porque así le fue ordenado a su padre… ¿acaso Lucius y tú no están al mismo nivel delante de Voldemort?-Preguntó intrigado porque Draco siempre le había dicho que su padre era la mano derecha del Lord y ahora, con la revelación de su padre, se estaba rompiendo el esquema que toda su vida había tenido acerca de la familia Malfoy.

-Mira hijo…los Malfoy también son de sangre limpia como nosotros, de eso no tengas la menor duda, el único problema es que Lucius confundió la ambición con la esclavitud…en su afán por ser el brazo derecho del Lord, lo único que ha conseguido es convertirse en su esclavo y para más desgracia, ha arrastrado consigo a Draco, dándole esa misma escuela de opresión y servilismo. Nuestro caso es distinto.

Tu abuelo conoció a Voldemort cuando aún era Tom Ryddle, un joven ambicioso y astuto. Trabajó un tiempo con él como encargado de la tienda de antigüedades del callejón Diagon y tu abuelo supo conocerlo en unos cuantos días. Se dio cuenta que el joven Ryddle buscaba afanosamente ciertos objetos que pertenecieron a los fundadores de Hogwarts y lo mandó investigar. Descubrió muchas cosas _interesantes _sobre su pasado y sobre sus pretensiones para el futuro y aunque el Lord siempre ha sido una persona independiente y solitaria, la realidad es que era pobre y para cumplir sus objetivos necesitaba dinero…mismo dinero que mi padre le facilitó a cambio de cierta información y una promesa inquebrantable. Así que no te preocupes, si no quieres estar a su lado, no lo estarás.-Aseguró su padre dándole un cariñoso apretón en la mano y el chico sintió que le quitaban un pesado saco de encima.

-Gracias papá…nunca me imaginé que el abuelo hubiera conocido al Lord...y mucho menos que hubiera hecho alguna clase de trato con él…-Dijo incrédulo pues aunque nunca había visto en persona al Lord, sabía –más que nada por Draco- de su cruel y explosivo carácter.

-Como te digo, tu abuelo lo conoció antes de que se volviera lo que es hoy, un maniático obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre –siendo que él mismo es un mestizo- y con dominar el mundo mágico, y adivinó en lo que años mas tarde se convertiría, así que previó dejar a su familia y sus descendientes a salvo de sus locuras…¿no te parece extraño que yo no tenga la marca tenebrosa y sin embargo acuda de vez en cuando a las reuniones de los mortífagos?-Agregó tomando la mano de la madre de Blaise y depositando un beso en ella.

-La verdad es que nunca me había percatado de ello…creía que sí la tenías y no me pareció correcto preguntarte…¿y porqué si no eres un mortífago acudes a sus reuniones?-Preguntó.

-Para recordarle al Lord que tiene un compromiso con nosotros, es todo. No conviene que alguien como él se olvide que le debe mucho a esta familia-Contestó su padre sonriendo ampliamente.

-No entiendo…el Lord no es una damisela en peligro precisamente… ¿no ha tratado de vengarse?.

-Hijo, recuerda lo que te dije…el Lord hizo un juramento inquebrantable a tu abuelo. Y aunque mi padre ya murió, el juramento lo heredé yo…así que si Voldemort tratara de hacerme desaparecer para liberarse del juramento él también moriría. Esa fue una jugada maestra de tu abuelo, verdaderamente…acorraló a Ryddle de forma que no tuvo más remedio que hacer el juramento. No tengo la menor duda de que el Lord se ha arrepentido mil veces por lo mismo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, el juramento está tan vivo y válido como si tu abuelo aún viviera.

-Vaya…nunca lo hubiera imaginado…no saben lo felíz que me hacen al saber que no tendré que huír y esconderme de su enojo. Gracias papá…gracias mamá-Dijo levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a sus padres aliviado.

-Bueno, no te niego que sí va a molestarse fuertemente porque no quieres unirte a él, pero no le quedará mas remedio que aceptarlo. Y mientras eso pasa, es buena idea que no estés aquí…puedes irte a la casa en Saint Tropez o a la villa en Sorrento y por nosotros no te preocupes, pasamos por lo mismo cuando yo le dije que no iba a ser más que un consejero casual en sus "reuniones de té"-Dijo divertido levantando las cejas.

-Ahora querido ¿Vas a decirnos quién es la chica de quien te has enamorado?-Preguntó su madre con curiosidad

-De verdad ahora no puedo mamá…denme tiempo…les prometo que lo sabrán muy pronto…-Pidió con vehemencia.

-Helena querida déjalo…nuestro hijo sabrá en que momento darnos la feliz noticia, aún es muy joven y tiene toda la vida por delante-Intervino su padre con una mirada reprobatoria a su esposa.

-Está bien Andrei, no preguntaré más…solo espero hijo que la afortunada sea la encantadora Kathian…June, -su madre- y yo, hemos hablado tanto de lo mucho que nos gustaría que ustedes se enamoraran, que si no fuera por tu padre y sus ideas, los hubiéramos comprometido desde niños como lo están Draco y Pansy-Añadió con ensoñación mirando inquisitivamente a Blaise. Eso era algo con lo que no había contado, que sus padres esperaban que Kathian sería la futura señora Zabini…no les iba a agradar en nada que se hubiera enamorado de Hermione Granger…una…hija de muggles.

Sonriendo levemente a su madre, terminó de cenar con una nueva inquietud… ¿qué pasaría cuando se enteraran de la verdad?.¿Les darían la espalda como Hermione pensaba? Rogando a Merlín porque no sucediera, se despidió de sus padres con un beso y subió a su habitación a dormir pensando en los hermosos ojos marrones de la castaña y ansioso porque llegara la hora de verla y tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

¿Qué tal pasaron su fin de semana? Espero que muy bien y divertidos!!! Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como verán, la trama se empieza a complicar...jeje

Bueno, no me resta más que decirles que nos vemos el próximo jueves, en la misma página y en el mismo fic con un nuevo capítulo. Y que los reviews de porras y los de jitomatazos son bien recibidos, así que no se repriman!. El botoncito está abajo a la izquierda. Conviertan a esta autora en un alma feliz con un review. ¿Estamos?.Cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer. Un beso


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Normalmente publico capítulos lunes y jueves, pero mañana me va a ser imposible entrar a ffnet, así es que decidí adelantarles el capítulo de mañana, que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Después de cenar, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione habían salido a dar un paseo por el jardín antes de irse a dormir. Hermione se dió cuenta de que tanto Harry como Ginny no dejaban de observar como se comportaba con el pelirrojo, y esto la molestó. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Ron y decirle la verdad, pero no iba a hacerlo con sus amigos como perros policías detrás de ella como si fuera una delincuente. Haberse enamorado de Zabini no estaba en sus planes, simplemente sucedió sin que pudiera evitarlo y ellos tendrían que entenderlo, y en caso de que no fuera así, que se jodieran. Blaise tenía razón, si ambos se querían, era estúpido que no pudieran estar juntos porque alguien saliera lastimado. Sentía pena por Ron, pero el Slytherin le había dicho muchas verdades…no podía estar con alguien sin quererlo, eso equivalía a engañarlo y no era justo ni para Ron y mucho menos para ella.

Procuró comportarse normalmente con el pelirrojo, pero se le hacía verdaderamente sofocante soportar sus abrazos y sus mimos. Con Blaise quería que todo el tiempo la tocara, abrazara y besara y ella igual, no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de él mucho rato, pero los cariños del Gryffindor ahora le parecían cursis e insulsos y resolvió que antes de volver al colegio hablaría sinceramente con él antes de causarle más daño.

Un rato después, todos se despidieron y Harry y Ron subieron al ático, donde se encontraba la habitación de este último y que ambos compartían cada vez que iban a La Madriguera. Ginny y ella se dirigieron al cuarto de la pelirroja y en ese momento Hermione decidió a quien se confiaría. Después de todo, como ella misma le había dicho, ambas eran mujeres y sería más fácil que la comprendiera. No tuvo que pensar en como iniciar la plática, pues como si la menor de los Weasley le leyera el pensamiento, en cuanto estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador en toda la habitación.

-Bueno Herm, he estado observándote y definitivamente se nota que ya no estás enamorada de mi hermano…dime¿lo que te dije sobre Zabini es cierto?.¿Estás enamorada de él?-Preguntó cautelosa mirando fijamente a la castaña.

-No voy a engañarte más Gin, tienes razón…estoy enamorada de Zabini…y antes de que me juzgues quiero contarte como ocurrieron las cosas para que entiendas porqué sucedió. Créeme que a quien menos quiero lastimar es a Ron, porque lo quiero demasiado –como mi hermano, como mi mejor amigo-agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

Y le contó todo.

Le platicó de su intriga por las miradas que le dirigía el chico, de su visita a la enfermería para que no acusara a Ron, del pago que el Slytherin le pidió a cambio de su silencio y de cómo a partir de ese beso y lo sucedido después, todo había empezado a cambiar dentro de ella. La pelirroja escuchaba atenta el relato de la muchacha y de vez en cuando asentía o negaba con la cabeza, animándola a continuar. Cuando finalizó, Hermione tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y veía a su amiga, sondeando el gesto de la menor de los Weasley sin atreverse a añadir nada antes de escucharla. Después de observar fijamente a la castaña, Ginny suspiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa que le devolvió el color al rostro de la llorosa Hermione.

-Vaya Herm, nunca me imaginé que Zabini tuviera esas…cualidades-Apuntó con picardía haciendo sonreír a su compañera-Todo lo entiendo Herm, sé que en el corazón no se manda, y que de repente cambien los sentimientos por alguna circunstancia…lo único que no me queda claro es ¿Por qué aceptaste a Ron si ya te habías dado cuenta que sentías algo por Zabini?-Preguntó posando su mano sobre la de Hermione.

-Ya te lo dije Gin, quería ignorar mis sentimientos y que el amor por Ron me hiciera olvidarme de Blaise, pero fué al contrario y ya no pude decirle nada a tu hermano, y aún ahora me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar que voy a decirle…no sé que hacer Gin…puede –y con toda razón-acusarme de haberlo engañado y yo no tendría cara para negárselo. Tampoco quiero que sufra por mi culpa, no se lo merece.

-¿Y cuando piensas hablar con él?-Preguntó Ginny

-He decidido que será antes de volver al colegio. No puedo decirte cuando porque todavía no sé que voy a decirle, pero te juro Gin que antes de irnos de aquí, ya habré hablado con él-Contestó mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-Solo te recomiendo que no tardes mucho, he observado a Harry y me parece que él sospecha lo mismo que yo, y ya lo conoces, mi Gryffindor no se distingue precisamente por su discreción y cautela, es capaz de preguntarte si quieres a Zabini en la cena de navidad y con toda la familia presente.-Agregó.

-Yo también ya lo había notado, hace preguntas que me desconciertan y estaba tentada a hablar con él antes de hacerlo con Ron, precisamente para evitar que esto se enredara más de lo que ya está…pero ahora creo que lo mejor es que hable directamente con tu hermano…-Añadió con pesar.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Ahora. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Zabini?.¿Has pensado que tendrán que lidiar con una horda de poco amistosos Slytherin, además de su familia y sobre todo…Voldemort y los mortífagos?-Inquirió

-Si Gin, lo he pensado mucho, pero creo que no debo quitarle crédito a Blaise, él se está ocupando de esa parte…a mí lo que me importa son ustedes, mis amigos a quienes considero mi familia y ten por seguro que no haré nada que los pueda perjudicar de alguna forma, no dejaré que nada les pase-Acotó firmemente con mirada decidida.

-Tienes razón, no puedes cargar sola con lo que se les viene encima, tu Slytherin tendrá que sacar la casta y ver por tu seguridad. Y no te angusties, sé que después de un tiempo, mi hermano lo comprenderá y te perdonará y por Harry ni te preocupes, después de que hables con Ron, yo hablaré con él y le explicaré las cosas y aunque sabemos de antemano que tomará partido por Ron, no permitiré que se cierre y piense mal de tí. Y ahora, vamos a dormir que ya es tarde y mamá me pidió que mañana por la mañana la ayudáramos a sacar la ropa sucia de todos para lavarla y como somos muchos, ella no puede andar de arriba para abajo recolectándola. Hasta mañana Herm, descansa y tranquila ¿de acuerdo?-Agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazando fuertemente a la castaña.

-Gracias por todo Gin, por tu comprensión y apoyo-Dijo Hermione devolviendo el abrazo a su amiga y respirando profundamente. El primer paso para descubrirle la verdad a Ron estaba dado, sentía que habían quitado un pesado costal de sus hombros porque se había sincerado con la pelirroja y ella lo había entendido. Con nuevos ánimos se metió en la cama y en sus sueños solo aparecieron agradables escenas de las horas que había pasado con Blaise en la tranquila playa de Saint Tropez.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó llena de ansiedad, faltaban solo unas horas para volver a ver a Blaise y pensó que se le harían eternas. Ayudó bastante que la señora Weasley las tuviera a ella y a Ginny sumamente ocupadas recogiendo la ropa sucia, pues todos los Weasley y Harry, como buenos hombres, dejaban todo botado por aquí y por allá haciendo que tardaran más tiempo del que deberían.

Faltando diez minutos para la hora en que había quedado de verse con Blaise, anunció que iba a dar su acostumbrado paseo y salió al jardín nevado. Ron y Harry se encontraban jugando una partida de Quidditch con los gemelos y le dejó a la señora Weasley el encargo de avisar al pelirrojo que estaría paseando por los alrededores y no tardaría demasiado.

Media hora más tarde, los chicos entraban sudorosos para tomar un refrigerio en la cocina, la señora Weasley se encontraba con Ginny en el cobertizo buscando el veneno contra la plaga que había infestado su _anémona nemorosa_, regalo del señor Weasley por su cumpleaños y no se percató de que los jóvenes dejaban de jugar y habían entrado a la casa.

Al no ver a nadie en la cocina ni en la estancia, Ron supuso que las chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de Ginny platicando, por lo que después de tomar un vaso de jugo de calabaza, subió rápidamente y sin tocar, abrió la puerta de la habitación para descubrir que estaba vacía, pero algo junto al baúl de Hermione a los pies de su cama, llamó su atención y se acercó a recogerlo. Su curiosidad se transformó en cólera al ver que se trataba de un fino pañuelo blanco con un escudo y unas letras BZ bordadas en la esquina. Arrugando furiosamente la suave tela entre las manos, dió media vuelta y salió presuroso a buscar a Hermione al jardín.

Mientras recorría el camino, su mente era un remolino de pensamientos… muchas cosas tenían sentido: las extrañas preguntas de Harry, lo sucedido en el tren, los cambios que había notado en la castaña desde hacía unos días, como si no quisiera tenerlo cerca… como forzada a devolverle sus besos y caricias, las veces que disimuladamente había rechazado su contacto…pensar en todo eso acrecentaba su ira y sentía que un líquido caliente le llenaba rápidamente el estómago. Tendría que controlarse, no podía llegar con la espada desenvainada ante Hermione o ella simplemente se rehusaría a darle alguna explicación, pero no estaba seguro si al tenerla frente a él iba a poder dominarse.

Dando vueltas por el jardín, comprobó que la castaña no se encontraba ahí y regresó a la casa. Después de recorrerla de arriba a abajo y cerciorarse de que la única persona que faltaba era precisamente su novia, recordó que dijo haber paseado por el camino de entrada a La Madriguera, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia allá suponiendo que estaba leyendo bajo el mismo árbol del día anterior. Nada. No había señal de la chica en los alrededores y sin poder evitarlo, el enojo se hizo mayor. No quería pensar mal de su novia, pero ¿A dónde había ido y sin avisar a nadie?.¿Estaría con esa maldita serpiente riéndose de él, de su ingenuidad y de su amor por ella?. Maldiciendo una y mil veces al dueño de ese pañuelo, se sentó al pie del árbol, dispuesto a esperar a Hermione hasta que llegara, forzosamente tenía que pasar por ese camino para acceder a la casa, (ya que a partir de las verjas que rodeaban el jardín, no era posible aparecerse ni desaparecerse por los recientes hechizos de protección para Harry que había implementado su padre) y no iba a darle a la chica la oportunidad de llegar sin que hubieran aclarado antes muchas cosas.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Hermione, ajena a la tormenta que se había desatado dentro del pelirrojo, paseaba por la playa de Saint Tropez de la mano de Blaise, dejando que el mar lamiera con olas frescas sus pies y sintiéndose libre y feliz. El Slytherin ya la estaba esperando detrás del gran árbol cuando había llegado y después de un efusivo beso de bienvenida, se habían desaparecido igual que la tarde anterior, y con el corazón latiéndoles desbocado por la presencia amada a su lado.

-Blaise…tengo que contarte algo-murmuró soltando su mano y abrazando al chico por la cintura, a lo que este respondió de igual forma besando su cabeza que quedaba ligeramente recargada sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué princesa?-Preguntó suavemente apretando su abrazo.

-Anoche hablé con Ginny y le conté sobre nosotros. Tuve que hacerlo, cuando estábamos hablando por el espejo, entró súbitamente a la habitación y se dió cuenta de que lo tengo… empezó a hacerme preguntas y después de la cena me preguntó directamente si tú y yo teníamos algo que ver…no pude negárselo Blaise…ya no podía aguantar que ninguno de mis amigos no lo supiera…lo entiendes ¿verdad?-Preguntó temerosa de que el Slytherin se molestara porque no hubiera hablado primero con el pelirrojo como él se lo había pedido, pero al ver su gesto dulce, se tranquilizó.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, y me dá gusto que hayas confiado en tu amiga. Ginny Weasley siempre me ha parecido una mujer de carácter que no se deja llevar por el hígado como Potter y Weasley. Estoy seguro que te ayudará si es necesario, a calmar a la coma…-perdón, la costumbre-a Weasley-Apuntó con una sonrisa-¿Pero porqué tu carita de angustia¿Pensaste que iba a molestarme?-Preguntó volviéndose a la chica.

-Sinceramente si…pensé que te molestaría que hubiera hablado con Ginny antes que con Ron, como me habías pedido…pero créeme que no pu…-Blaise interrumpió sus disculpas recostándola suavemente sobre la arena y con un beso que hizo que Hermione se mareara. Intenso, irresistible…se dió cuenta que los besos del Slytherin le provocaban un ligero estado de amnesia, porque mientras la besaba, ella olvidaba todo y a todos y solo sentía y era consciente de esa boca sobre la suya despertando su libido y de esas manos que recorrían cada centímetro de piel expuesta tocando y estrujando por aquí y por allá con vehemente deseo y se perdió en esas sensaciones. Introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, sintió por primera vez la piel desnuda de su espalda estremeciéndose bajo su contacto, y esto envió placenteras descargas directo a su vientre, y gimió dentro del beso, a lo que el chico respondió aumentando la intensidad y volviéndola loca de deseo. Quería hacer el amor con él en ese momento. Quería que fueran uno solo y para siempre. Quería ser suya y que todo el mundo lo supiera estuvieran de acuerdo o no. A ella le bastaba que él la amara como lo hacía y se lo demostraba. Y una vez más, el recuerdo de unos ojos azules y una melena pelirroja la devolvieron a la realidad y bruscamente se apartó del chico que la besaba en el cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos en él, hincándose en la arena y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-Preguntó contrariado ante la reacción de la chica.

-N-n-o…no puedo Blaise…no mientras no hable con Ron…aunque ya no sienta amor por él le debo respeto porque aún soy su novia…perdóname por favor-Dijo abrazándose desesperadamente a su pecho.

-No, perdóname tú a mí…no debí intentar nada…es solo que cuando te beso y estoy junto a tí me olvido de todo y quiero sentir que eres mía solamente-Contestó aferrándola fuertemente y besando su pelo revuelto lleno de arena aunque un poco descolocado por la negativa de la chica-Vamos, tenemos que sacudirnos la ropa antes de regresar a casa de Weasley.

-Te quiero Blaise-musitó ella mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y depositando un suave beso en los labios del estupefacto Slytherin porque nunca le había dicho "Te quiero" sin otras palabras que le quitaran un poco de intención a la frase.

-Y yo te adoro leoncita, no lo dudes-Contestó devolviéndole el beso. Y sonriendo, se tomaron de la mano e iniciaron el regreso a la casa para alistarse y partir.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Pocos minutos después, se aparecían a unos cuantos pasos del árbol tras el cual se encontraba Ron. Al escuchar el suave "plop", el Gryffindor se ocultó tras el grueso tronco. Estaba seguro que ella acababa de llegar y su rabia se acrecentó. Cautelosamente, se asomó por un lado y lo que vió provocó que su corazón estallara en mil pedazos como una burbuja de cristal y en su lugar quedara una bola de fuego hirviendo de ira.

En efecto, Hermione había llegado. Con Blaise Zabini. Y se besaban y abrazaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Lágrimas de impotencia, de coraje, de dolor porque había sido un imbécil al creer que ella lo quería y darse cuenta de que lo engañaba de la manera más vil y rastrera que existía. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, Hermione, _SU _Hermione, había resultado una embustera y una hipócrita. ¿En que momento se había enredado con esa serpiente? No era lógico. Hermione debía estar embrujada o algo así. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser el amigo de su más odiado rival de Hogwarts quien le hubiera robado su cariño? No podía creerlo. La imagen que veía y trataba de evadir con todas sus fuerzas, pero que sus ojos parecía que se encontraban adheridos a ella y no obedecían sus órdenes, se estaba grabando dolorosamente a fuego en su mente y sabía que no la olvidaría nunca.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, reprimió las ganas de salir a dar su merecido a ese par de farsantes y esperar a que la chica estuviera sola. A los pocos segundos, observó como se separaban y el Slytherin acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la castaña y con una amplia sonrisa volvía a desaparecerse. Hermione dió media vuelta para echar a andar rumbo a la casa y la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios. Ron se encontraba frente a ella con la mandíbula tensa y los azules ojos velados por la ira. En una de sus manos, estaba el pañuelo de Blaise y Hermione sintió que el corazón se le caía hasta los pies.

-Hola Hermione… ¿Qué tal tu paseo con la serpiente?-Masculló sarcástico caminando lenta y peligrosamente a la chica, que había palidecido instantáneamente.

-¡R-r-on! Pe-pecosito… ¿Qué haces a-aquí?-Inquirió retrocediendo lentamente presa del pánico por el semblante de su novio. Nunca había visto a Ron tan furioso como en ese momento se lo delataban sus azules ojos que parecían dos estacas de hielo que la atravesaban sin piedad.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué hacías tú, MI NOVIA, besándote con Blaise Zabini en mi propia casa, no crees?-Siseó furioso a un palmo del rostro de ella que había llegado de espaldas hasta el tronco del árbol incrustándose dolorosamente en él y sin posibilidad de avanzar hacia ningún lado.

-Yo…yo…te-te lo iba a explicar… ¿do-do-donde encontraste ese pa-pañuelo?-Preguntó débilmente señalando la mano del pelirrojo quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras sus orejas se ponían de un rojo vivo que no le dejaba ninguna duda de que el chico estaba realmente enfurecido.

-¿Esto? Cierto, es tuyo -Mirando con desprecio el blanco pañuelo lo apretó con rabia dentro de su puño para después lanzarlo directamente al rostro de la aterrorizada castaña-¡QUEDATELO!-Exclamó colérico-Supongo que…te ayudará a recordar y a soñar con tu amada serpiente… ¿No es así Hermione?-Agregó tomando de los brazos con fuerza a la chica que sintió sus frías manos cerrándose como pinzas sobre su tierna carne-¿Pensabas decírmelo?.¿Cuándo?.¿Cuando cumplieras tus bodas de plata?.¿Tan estúpido crees que soy? Si, lo admito, fui un ciego, un imbécil al creer que todavía me querías y que mis besos y mis caricias te gustaban…dime… ¿ese infeliz te hace sentir algo que yo no cuando te toca?-Espetó mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el cuello de la blusa de la chica que intuyendo lo que el Gryffindor trataba de hacer, forcejeó para librarse del peso de su cuerpo que la aplastaba contra el árbol.

-¡RON!.¡NO!.¡POR FAVOR DEJAME!-chilló desesperada pero el pelirrojo la tomó bruscamente de las muñecas lanzándola al suelo y cayendo sobre ella que se defendía como un animal atrapado en una trampa.

-¡VOY A DEMOSTRARTE QUE PUEDO SER TAN HOMBRE COMO ESE DESGRACIADO! Tal vez esto es lo que querías desde el principio ¿no? bueno ¡PUES AHORA LO VAS A TENER!-Rugió besándola con furia mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas salvajemente tratando de subir la falda de la chica-¿Esto te gusta Hermione?.¿Sientes lo mismo que con él?-Agregó mientras frotaba su excitada entrepierna contra los muslos de la castaña que aún no podía creer que esa fiera que la atacaba fuera su amigo de toda la vida y la persona a quien había amado tanto por mucho tiempo.

-¡DEJAME!.¡SUELTAME!.¡RON POR PIEDAD!-Gritó enloquecida tratando de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo.

-No creo que con ese estúpido supliques piedad ¿VERDAD ZORRA¡SEGURAMENTE SE HAN ESTADO REVOLCANDO Y RIENDO DE MI TODO ESTE TIEMPO!.¡PERO NO MAS HERMIONE!.¡SE ACABO EL IMBECIL AL QUE LE ESTABAS VIENDO LA CARA!.¡VAS A SER MIA AUNQUE NO QUIERAS!-Vociferó desgarrando con una mano la blusa de la chica y apretando dolorosamente uno de sus pechos mientras sus dientes se hundían con rabia en el frágil cuello de la Gryffindor que creía ya todo perdido cuando escuchó pisadas que se dirigían velozmente hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡HARRY!.¡AUXILIO!.¡POR FAVOR!.¡AYUDENME!-chilló histérica al ver que quienes se acercaban eran Harry y Ginny.

-¡RON!.¿QUE HACES?.¡SUELTALA!-Gritó Harry al percatarse de lo que sucedía y tomando al pelirrojo por la camisa, lo apartó de la muchacha que rápidamente se incorporó refugiándose en los brazos de Ginny.

-¡DEJAME HARRY!.¡ESTA ZORRA SE ENTIENDE CON ZABINI!.¡ACABO DE VERLOS JUNTOS!.¡VOY A DARLE SU MERECIDO!-Aulló señalando a Hermione que lloraba incontrolablemente en el regazo de Ginny.

-¿QUE DICES?.¿ESTAS LOCO?-Gritó Harry conteniendo a su amigo que ya se lanzaba nuevamente en pos de la castaña.

-¡LO QUE OISTE HARRY!.¡ELLA Y ZABINI SE ENTIENDEN!.¡YO LOS VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!-Espetó furioso.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE RON!.¿HERMIONE Y ZABINI?-Preguntó incrédulo volviéndose a las chicas.

-Harry, por favor llévate a mi hermano, después te lo explicaré todo-Intervino Ginny con una mirada de súplica a su novio.

-¿TU LO SABIAS GINNY?.¿DESDE CUANDO?.¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!-Graznó Ron asesinando a su hermana con la mirada.

-¡POR FAVOR HARRY LLEVATELO!-Bufó Ginny exasperada al ver que Harry se había quedado de una pieza mirándola acusadoramente.

-Vamos Ron…acompáñame-Dijo tomando a su amigo por el brazo y obligándolo a caminar.

-¡DEJAME REGRESAR HARRY!.¡ESAS DOS TIENEN MUCHAS COSAS QUE EXPLICARME!-vociferó colérico tratando de soltarse de su amigo.

-No Ron, vamos a la casa. Estoy igual de consternado que tú y sé que necesitas desahogar tu coraje, pero haciéndole daño a Hermione no solucionarás nada. Vamos a que te calmes un poco y después hablamos con ellas-Repuso Harry viendo como el semblante de su amigo pasaba de la cólera a una repentina y enorme tristeza y sintió un gran coraje contra la castaña que había sido capaz de traicionar de esa forma a su mejor amigo.

Con lentitud, caminaron el trecho que faltaba hasta llegar a la casa sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra más. Al entrar, ignoraron las preguntas de todos y se dirigieron al cuarto del pelirrojo encerrándose en él.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Mientras tanto, Ginny había ayudado a Hermione a recomponerse un poco, no podía llegar a la casa en semejante estado. Su madre iba a acribillarlas a preguntas en cuanto pusieran un pie dentro y por supuesto no iban a dar ninguna explicación. Después de unos minutos, pudo lograr que la castaña dejara de llorar y trató de arreglar el desgarre de la blusa y de la falda con un hechizo reparador. Cuando se sintieron preparadas, se encaminaron a la casa rogando a Merlín porque no hubiera nadie a la vista y así pasar desapercibidas. Por fortuna, cuando la pelirroja asomó la cabeza por la puerta, la estancia estaba vacía y entraron apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ginny y, al igual que los chicos, encerrándose en ella.

-Vamos Herm, necesitas un baño caliente-Dijo Ginny abrazando por los hombros a la castaña que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Gin…no sé que decirte…yo…tú sabías que yo no quería que pasara esto…Ron… ¡Oh Dios Ginny!.¿Qué le he hecho a tu hermano?...-murmuró avergonzada dejándose conducir al baño y contemplando sin ver como Ginny llenaba la tina con agua caliente.

-No hables ahora, date un buen baño y después platicamos ¿si? Verás que el agua caliente te reconforta y podremos hallar una solución-repuso la pelirroja saliendo del cuarto.

-Gracias Gin…de verdad…-musitó esbozando una ligera sonrisa a Ginny que le devolvió el gesto cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Hermione se quitó la ropa y se dió cuenta de las magulladuras en brazos y piernas y también del aparatoso moretón que empezaba a formarse en su cuello producto de las agresiones de Ron y lloró angustiosamente. No podía culpar al pelirrojo por haberla lastimado. Es cierto, se sentía humillada y mancillada, pero sobre cualquier coraje que pudiera sentir contra él, estaba el motivo que lo había empujado a actuar así: haber descubierto de la forma más dolorosa que ella se había enamorado de otro. Comparado con esto, sus golpes no eran nada ante el dolor que ella, sin que pudiera evitarlo, le había ocasionado.

Muchos minutos y lágrimas después, salió con pasos cansados envuelta en una gruesa bata de baño y con unas profundas ojeras alrededor de los castaños ojos que gritaban la enorme tristeza que la embargaba. Ginny se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo y al ver salir a Hermione, cerró su libro en espera de que la chica iniciara la plática. Al notar que la Gryffindor no decía nada, decidió guardar silencio. Si ella quería hablar, lo haría cuando se sintiera lista. Hermione se puso el pijama lentamente como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera entumecida y metiéndose a la cama se volvió hacia su compañera que la observaba tranquilamente.

-Gin… estoy muy avergonzada contigo y con Harry… si no hubiera sido por ustedes, Ron…-musitó con la voz apagada.

-Lo sé Herm…y créeme que la apenada soy yo por el comportamiento de Ron…no debió intentar algo así contigo… ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió para que mi hermano perdiera de esa manera los estribos?-Preguntó suavemente.

-Ron…me vió llegar con Blaise y después vió también que nos abrazábamos y besábamos para despedirnos… ¡Oh Gin! Hubieras visto su cara cuando quedamos frente a frente ya que Blaise se había marchado…parecía…parecía un loco…jamás lo había visto así de enojado…-Contestó enjugando nuevas lágrimas que brotaban sin que pudiera contenerlas.

-Harry y yo estábamos en el jardín platicando cuando oímos los gritos y lo primero que vino a mi mente fué que Ron había descubierto algo. Tú lo conoces Herm, es la persona más tranquila del mundo, y puede parecer un tonto a los ojos de los demás, pero cuando se enoja se transforma y lo que vió debió enfurecerlo enormemente…lo que no entiendo es ¿como sabía que iban a aparecerse justo allí?-Inquirió

-Sospecho que vino a buscarme cuando terminaron de jugar Quidditch y fué cuando –aún no sé dónde, porque no lo creo capaz de haber registrado mi baúl-descubrió el pañuelo de Blaise y como ayer les había dicho que estuve en ese árbol leyendo, supongo que por eso fue hacia allá para esperame-Contestó la Gryffindor atando cabos.

-Mira Herm: no lo disculpo, porque como te dije, no me parece correcto lo que intentó hacerte…pero puedo entenderlo…primero, encuentra un pañuelo de Zabini entre tus cosas, luego no te encuentra por ningún lado y finalmente, cuando apareces, lo haces precisamente junto al dueño del famoso pañuelo y en actitudes bastante más que amistosas o casuales. Sé que mi hermano se extralimitó contigo pero, honestamente, no sé que hubiera hecho yo en su lugar-Repuso la pelirroja

-Yo también lo entiendo Gin y tengo que hablar con él…también quiero que sepas que no le guardo rencor ni le tengo coraje…no estoy pasando por alto su agresión, pero no puedo odiar a quien quise tanto y que además es uno de mis mejores amigos…solo espero que me dé la oportunidad de hablar con él y explicar las cosas…-Agregó apesadumbrada porque recordó de pronto las contadas ocasiones en que se habían disgustado y el pelirrojo había hecho gala de su terquedad y obstinación para no querer arreglar las cosas, que eran nimiedades a comparación de lo que había sucedido unas horas antes.

-Trataré mañana de verlo y decírselo Herm…también debo hablar con Harry porque no le agradó en lo más mínimo que yo supiera de Zabini y tú y él no-Agregó con mirada preocupada-En fin…vamos a dormir, que hoy fué un día difícil…hasta mañana Herm-Se despidió apagando la luz de su lámpara de lectura y arrebujándose entre las cobijas.

-Hasta mañana Gin…y una vez más…gracias por todo-Contestó Hermione acomodándose también entre las sábanas llorando nueva y silenciosamente. Había quedado de verse con Blaise al día siguiente a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar…ahora no sabía si acudir o no a la cita…la marca en su cuello era bastante evidente como para que el Slytherin no la notara… ¿Qué iba a decirle?.¿Que Ron había perdido la cabeza y había intentado violarla? No, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Blaise le hiciera algo al pelirrojo, porque seguramente al saberlo, intentaría vengarse de Ron a como diera lugar y no era eso lo que ella buscaba.

Tendría que hablar con Blaise por el espejo antes de la hora de la cita e inventarle algo creíble para que el Slytherin se quedara tranquilo y no sospechara nada ¿Pero que iba a decirle? En ese momento, su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos sin pies ni cabeza y sabía que no iba a poder volver a ver a Blaise si antes no hablaba y aclaraba todo con Ron. Se lo debía. Por el amor que le tuvo y sobre todo por su amistad, ahora Ron era su prioridad. Sin darse cuenta se fué quedando dormida pensando en como afrontaría al pelirrojo al día siguiente.

Entre tanto, Harry y Ron pasaban por algo similar. Después de que el pelirrojo le contara con detalle a su amigo como era que había descubierto el engaño de su novia, no pudo aguantarse más y lloró desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su compañero que se había quedado estupefacto. ¿Qué podía decir para calmarlo?.

Sus sospechas habían resultado ciertas. Hermione sí tenía algo –mejor dicho, _bastante- _que ver con el Slytherin ¿Por qué no habló con ella antes para hacerla entrar en razón?.¿Por qué se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había visto en el mapa del merodeador aquella noche que fué a verlo a la enfermería?.¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido y no había intervenido a tiempo para evitar el dolor que ahora ahogaba a su amigo? Se reprochaba mentalmente mientras consolaba al destrozado pelirrojo y recordando las palabras de Ginny de repente sintió una oleada de rabia contra su novia también ¿Cómo es que Ginny lo sabía todo y no había hecho nada? Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella y pedirle una explicación, no aceptaría que Ginny hubiera permitido sufrir de esa forma a su hermano sin hacer nada.

También sabía que Ron y Hermione debían hablar, lo que no sabía era como abordar el tema con su amigo sin que un nuevo ataque de furia lo invadiera y decidió tratarlo con él al día siguiente. Primero debía dejar que Ron se desahogara completamente y asimilara las cosas. Entendía como debía sentirse el pelirrojo. Si a él, que solo era amigo de Hermione le había dolido su traición como si hubiera sido a su persona, imaginaba como se encontraba Ron. Dolido. Incrédulo. Deshecho. y sobre todo, defraudado, como se sentía él mismo.

Quería mucho a Hermione, ella había sido la hermana que nunca tuvo y la mejor amiga que se pudiera encontrar, la admiraba por su inteligencia y su carácter, pero esto…había roto de pronto la imagen de perfección que tenía de su amiga. Nunca la creyó capaz de algo así, estaba totalmente desilusionado de ella y sabía que aunque su explicación fuera sensata, no iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente porque había sido la primera en quebrantar su amistad al no confiar ni siquiera un poco en él como él lo hacía con ella.

Un poco más calmado, Ron dio las buenas noches a Harry y poniéndose rápidamente el pijama, se metió en su cama sin decir nada más. Harry lo imitó y siguió tratando de encontrar el punto del camino donde había perdido a su amiga y ella se había desviado tan dramáticamente hacia uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos del colegio.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-¡Blaise!.¡Mira quienes han venido a visitarte querido!-La cantarina voz de Helena Zabini llegó hasta los oídos del Slytherin que bajaba las escaleras y no le auguró nada bueno. Si llegaban visitas inoportunas que pretendieran pasar medio día en su casa, iba a llegar tarde a su cita con Hermione.

Con gesto contrariado, recorrió la distancia de las escaleras hasta el hall pensando en una buena excusa para zafarse rápidamente del engorroso deber de buen anfitrión y no pudo evitar un mohín de disgusto, al llegar y encontrarse con que las visitas no eran otros que Draco y Kathian, quien abrazaba efusivamente a su madre con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¡Hola Blaise!-Saludó Draco estrechándole la mano-Kat y yo venimos a raptarte. Pansy y ella idearon un picnic para cuatro, en los jardines de Malfoy Manor. ¿No es genial?-Dijo sonriente.

-¡Blaise!.¡Que alegría me dá verte!-Intervino Kathian lanzándose a los brazos del chico y plantándole un sonoro beso en cada mejilla.

-Hola…no los esperaba… ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrían Draco?-Inquirió seriamente fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

-¡Vamos Blaise! Esto se acaba de decidir hace un rato-Repuso el rubio-Pansy y Kat llegaron conmigo y pensé en ti para acompañarnos…no te negarás ¿o sí?.¿O es que acaso tenías ya algún plan para hoy?-Preguntó suspicaz mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no Draco!-Intervino Helena Zabini-últimamente mi hijo está muy retraído…necesita distraerse y ¿Qué mejor que con sus amigos?.¿Verdad hijo?

-Yo…madre…-titubeó porque sabía que cuando a su madre se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había poder humano -mágico o muggle- que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Por favor Blaise-Agregó Kathian melosamente-me…nos daría mucho gusto que nos acompañaras…en la escuela nunca podemos hacer cosas así y será divertido. Te lo prometo

-No lo dudo Kat, pero…-Contestó el chico

-¡Nada de peros! –Interrumpió su madre-Diviértete y no te quiero aquí hasta bien entrada la tarde ¿de acuerdo? Anden, márchense, no sigan perdiendo el tiempo-Repuso alegremente abrazando a Kathian-Me dio mucho gusto verte, querida. Y espero que ésta no sea la última vez que vengas. Recuerda que ésta es tu casa. Dale mis saludos también a June por favor y dile que tenemos pendiente un té-Repuso guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

-Por supuesto señora, se lo diré hoy mismo. Y muchas gracias de nuevo-contestó la chica con una radiante sonrisa-¿Vamos Blaise?-añadió prendiéndose de su brazo, e ignorando el disgustado semblante del Slytherin, se dirigieron a la chimenea donde después de lanzar polvos flú, desaparecieron con rumbo a Malfoy Manor.

-Draco… ¿Por qué sospecho que esto fue idea tuya?-Preguntó Blaise después de haber saludado a Narcissa Malfoy, dirigiéndose a los amplios jardines de la propiedad.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto Blaise?.¿Realmente tenías planes para hoy?-Rebatió Draco un poco harto de la antipatía de su amigo-Además, no fue idea mía, fue de mi madre…sí, aunque no lo creas-Repuso al ver el gesto de sorpresa de su amigo-Resulta que hace unos días platicó con tus padres y ellos le comentaron que te notan cambiado y ya sabes como son las madres…habló inmediatamente con Pansy y con Kat y bueno, aquí nos tienes tratando de…alegrarte el día ...-Agregó irónico.

-Ya lo veo…lo único en que no estoy de acuerdo es que no me hayan tomado en cuenta para nada. Me molesta que hagan las cosas a mis espaldas y lo sabes Draco-Repuso ásperamente.

-Mira, ya no exageres. Vamos a pasarla bien ¿De acuerdo? Kathian no piensa comerte ni nada parecido. Y la verdad es que es bastante…_agradable_-rebatió el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Sabes bien que no opino lo mismo que tú. En fin…de cualquier forma te aviso que voy a estar con ustedes solo un rato. Tengo que ir a otro lado-

-¿Y se puede saber a donde vas?.¿Se trata de una chica?-Preguntó Draco arqueando las cejas con mirada traviesa.

-No puedo decirte nada Draco-contestó tajante.

-Está bien…no te molestes…la verdad es que sí que has cambiado y lo que te traigas entre manos debe ser algo muy gordo, pero respetaré tu decisión de no decirme nada hasta que lo creas…_conveniente_-musitó incordiado.

-Gracias Draco-Contestó brevemente mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para largarse de ahí lo más pronto que pudiera. No pensaba faltar a su cita con Hermione y menos por estar soportando a Kathian y sus zalamerías.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno, pues este ha sido el capítulo de hoy¿que tal? Ron ya descubrió que Hermione y Blaise se entienden y no le pareció nada bien...veremos lo que sucede después...

Quiero dar las gracias a sofi por su review ¡Gracias linda! me encanta que me escribas y me eches porras. Es un aliciente para esta pobre escritora.

Ya saben, todos los reviews son bienvenidos, sean de porras o de jitomatazos XD Cuídense mucho y nos veremos por aquí el lunes, en esta misma página, en este mismo fic y con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo ocho...

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Hermione había pasado una noche infernal. Quiso dormir, pero las imágenes de lo sucedido con Ron se repetían en sus sueños provocándole pesadillas y que despertara cubierta de sudor frío. En esos momentos sentía que lo único que podría reconfortarla serían las palabras y los cálidos brazos del Slytherin. Necesitaba verlo, y al mismo tiempo, tenía muy claro que en esas condiciones no podría sostenerle la mirada y el chico la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que algo le había pasado y no iba a cejar hasta sacarle la verdad. Así que reprimiendo su ansiedad, resolvió que en cuanto amaneciera y tuviera oportunidad, iba a contactarlo para cancelar su cita tal como lo había pensado la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Herm. ¿Cómo te sientes?-La voz de Ginny Weasley la despertó un par de horas después y cuando comenzaba nuevamente con las pesadillas.

-Mal Gin. No pude dormir-Contestó frotándose los ojos somnolienta.

-¿Quieres quedarte un rato más en la cama? Puedo decirle a mamá que no pudiste dormir y que quieres desayunar aquí para que te prepare algo y yo te lo traiga. Imagino que lo que menos quieres es encontrarte con mi hermano. Pero tengo que decirte que no van a poder ignorarse mucho tiempo o mi madre sospechará que algo grave sucedió-Repuso la pelirroja con semblante preocupado.

-Lo sé Gin. Te lo agradezco mucho. Había pensado darles las gracias a tus padres y volver al colegio con cualquier excusa. Creo que será lo mejor después de que hable con Ron. No quiero que se sienta incómodo con mi presencia aquí-Apuntó la castaña con tristeza.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo dices, creo que tal vez sea lo mejor. Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que no me gusta la idea de que pases la navidad sola en el colegio. Pero conozco a mi hermano y estoy segura que aunque no diga ni una palabra, su mal humor lo va a delatar y ya sabes como se pone mi madre...primero porque Percy no está con nosotros, y si aunado a eso se entera de lo que pasó entre ustedes, no dejará de llorar lo que resta del año.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar. No quiero provocarle otro disgusto a tu madre. Voy a empacar mis cosas. Solo quiero pedirte algo antes de irme ¿Puedes preguntarle a tu hermano si podemos hablar? Iría yo misma, pero no estoy muy segura de cómo va a reaccionar-

-Claro, en este momento voy y te aviso en seguida-Contestó la pelirroja terminando de vestirse y saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto Ginny cerró la puerta, un nuevo torrente de lágrimas traicionó a la Gryffindor. Los Weasley y Harry eran como su familia y jamás se imaginó que esa navidad la iba a pasar sin ellos. Pero estaba convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se había prometido no lastimar a nadie y aunque le doliera quedarse sola, iba a cumplirlo. Solo le quedaba rogar a Merlín porque Ron aceptara hablar con ella antes de marcharse, para atenuar un poco su angustia. De igual manera, decidió que a su llegada a Hogwarts contactaría a Blaise y le contaría la verdad -a medias-, de porqué se encontraba de vuelta en el colegio y no en casa de los Weasley.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Una sorprendida Minerva McGonagall fué la encargada de recibir a la atribulada Gryffindor en la entrada del Gran Comedor, poco antes de que finalizara el desayuno y por aviso del conserje, Argus Filch, quien la había visto llegar proveniente de la estación de tren de Hogsmeade.

Después de algunas preguntas, la profesora McGonagall se convenció de que la chica poco o nada iba a decir sobre su sorpresivo abandono de La Madriguera –que había atribuído a "motivos personales" únicamente-y conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que debía ser una razón muy poderosa la que la alejaba de sus amigos y de aquella familia a la que consideraba como propia. Y aunque trató de distintas formas convencerla de que se confiara a ella, platicándole dichos motivos, la Gryffindor parecía haber levantado una sólida barrera para no hablar más de la cuenta y la profesora desistió en sus intentos, convencida que al correr de los días, Hermione se encontraría un poco más dispuesta al diálogo con ella.

Un rato después, y no sin una buena dosis de convencimiento, la profesora había logrado que la chica tomara algo como desayuno y ahora ambas se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor, para que ella acomodase sus cosas, ya que era la primera navidad –desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts- que lo pasaría en el colegio durante las fiestas.

-Solo hay dos alumnos de primer curso y dos de quinto en la torre de Gryffindor señorita Granger, así que estará sola la mayor parte del tiempo, al no haber alumnos de su curso; pero sé que eso no será inconveniente para usted. Las vacaciones en Hogwarts son como si las pasara usted en su casa. Dispone de todo el día libre para sus actividades y puede andar por el colegio como si hubiera clases. Los horarios de desayuno, comida y cena son iguales y solo en la noche de navidad y año nuevo les pedimos a los alumnos que se quedan que todos nos reunamos en el Gran Comedor para cenar juntos-Explicaba la profesora McGonagall a una más que ausente Hermione que solo asentía sin prestar demasiada atención a las indicaciones de la profesora.

El que Ron y Harry se hubieran negado tajantemente a hablar con ella, había sido el golpe de gracia a su frágil esperanza de tratar de recuperar a sus amigos antes de abandonar La Madriguera. Ginny había regresado compungida a los pocos minutos de salir de la habitación que compartían y la castaña había adivinado la respuesta de los Gryffindor en cuanto la menor de los Weasley había entrado nuevamente con la contestación de los chicos. Y aunque trató de asimilarlo lo más tranquilamente posible, no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a la pelirroja y llorar sobre su hombro su impotencia. _"Tienes que darles tiempo a ese par de tercos Herm"_ habían sido las palabras de consuelo de su amiga y aunque sabía que eso era verdad, le dolía profundamente que Harry y Ron se cerraran de esa forma y no quisieran ni siquiera verla antes de regresar al colegio.

Admitía con pesar que su proceder no había sido el mejor, pero sus amigos la crucificaban sin siquiera una oportunidad de defenderse, contándoles la verdad. Ahora, parecía el fin definitivo de su amistad con ellos y se sentía en un barco que naufragaba y que el mar se lo tragaba sin remedio. Sin ánimos de nada, había terminado de empacar sus cosas y salió subrepticiamente de la casa, dejando el encargo a Ginny de explicar a sus padres que se había marchado. No tenía cara para ver a los señores Weasley de frente y darles las gracias por todo, pues sabía que lloraría sin remedio y los padres de Ron en seguida se darían cuenta que algo más pasaba y no iban a dejarla marchar.

Después de acomodar nuevamente sus cosas en la habitación, recordó su cita con Blaise y haciendo acopio de fuerzas para mostrarle una buena cara al Slytherin, y que él no sospechase nada, sacó el espejo de la bolsa de sus pantalones vaqueros y pronunció el nombre del chico frente a la lisa superficie. Después de unos segundos, que se le antojaron eternos comparados con la rápida respuesta del chico apenas unos días atrás, el sonriente rostro del Slytherin apareció en el espejo evidentemente sorprendido de que lo hubiera contactado a tan poco tiempo de volver a verse detrás del gran árbol en el camino hacia La Madriguera.

-¡Hola Hermione!.¿Qué pasa? –Saludó alegremente el chico

-Hola Blaise…quería decirte que…que…-ahora que lo tenía prácticamente frente a ella, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para cancelar su cita, en vez de eso, el nudo en su garganta parecía agrandarse velozmente y amenazaba con traicionar todo su autocontrol y soltarse a llorar angustiosamente.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?.¿Tienes algún problema?-Inquirió él suavemente notando las reacciones de la castaña y sus ojos brillantes por el llanto contenido.

-Sí…no vamos a poder vernos Blaise…se trata de Harry y Ron…yo…ellos ya saben de lo nuestro…-musitó a media voz conteniendo el llanto.

-¿Y ese par de imbéciles te hicieron algo?.¡Porque si es así, en este momento voy para allá a darles su merecido!-Contestó enfadado y algo en el tono de su voz previno a la Gryffindor de que empezaba realmente a enfadarse y cumpliría lo que le decía.

-No…no…por favor no hagas nada…yo…decidí irme de la casa de Ron y regresar al colegio…como habíamos pensado, su reacción no fué muy buena, pero los conozco y sé que al volver al colegio las cosas cambiarán, ya lo verás…-contestó ella recomponiendo el semblante y esbozando una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizar al Slytherin.

-¿Que estás en Hogwarts? Hermione, dime la verdad, esto no fué solo un "pequeño enfado" entre ustedes, tuvo que haber algo más para que decidieras marcharte de casa de la comadreja sin que ellos lo impidieran…¿Cómo fué que te dejaron ir así como así?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Se molestaron bastante, Blaise. Y yo no iba a estar a gusto así en casa de Ron, por eso decidí que lo mejor era darnos tiempo y volver al colegio. Tampoco me apetecía que toda la familia se enterara de nuestra ruptura y comenzaran a indagar más sobre los motivos. Conozco a Ron, ahora está furioso, pero conforme pasen los días se irá tranquilizando y asimilando los hechos, forzarlo a vernos todos los días solo iba a incrementar el enojo y no quería darles ese disgusto a sus padres. Molly y Arthur siempre han sido muy amables conmigo y esto por sí solo iba a ser una situación difícil para ellos y no quise incomodarlos aún más con mi presencia en su casa.-Argumentó la castaña recuperando un poco la verdad que iba a contarle al Slytherin para convencerle y que no intentara salir en su defensa provocando un mal mayor.

-¿Estás segura que solamente se trata de eso Hermione? –Rebatió él no muy convencido mirando escrutadoramente a la castaña.

-Si Blaise. No te preocupes. Quedamos en que cada uno enfrentaría a sus respectivos amigos ¿O no? Déjame lidiar con Harry y Ron, los conozco y sé que todo esto pasará-concluyó categórica.

-Está bien Hermione. Solo quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que ese par se pasen de listos contigo ¿Está claro? En el momento que vea que te hacen algo, no vas a impedirme que los pare en seco. Entiendo que son tus amigos y que los conoces mejor que nadie, pero ninguno de ellos va a hacerte sentir mal por algo que simplemente sucedió sin que nos lo propusiéramos y si la neurona que tienen en el cerebro no lo entiende, me aseguraré que la conecten correctamente-Replicó seriamente.

-De acuerdo Blaise-aceptó la chica a regañadientes. Si bien eran los Gryffindor -a decir de la mayoría de los alumnos- quienes ostentaban los honores de ser los más tercos y obstinados, Hermione estaba descubriendo que su serpiente hacía gala también de dichos atributos de forma bastante convincente.

-Bueno, pues ya que no estás en casa de las comadrejas –y no me mires así, que no voy a volver a llamarlo por su apellido mientras no rectifique su actitud para contigo- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en Hogsmeade? Podemos ir a Honeydukes o pasear por el camino rumbo a la casa de los gritos-Sugirió el chico.

-No Blaise…la verdad es que estoy muy deprimida…no tengo ganas de pasear en ningún lado…de hecho, iba a pedirte que no nos viéramos más hasta que regreses al colegio…-Y añadió rápidamente al ver que él iba a interrumpirla-También lo hago por ti, terco… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que cualquiera puede vernos paseando alegremente por Hogsmeade, y lo que eso significaría?

-Tienes razón princesa, no lo había pensado…son tantas mis ganas de verte que por un momento me imaginé que ya podíamos tener una cita normal…pero eso de no verte hasta que regrese al colegio, definitivamente no lo acepto, así que no insistas… entonces… ¿Qué tal si voy a Hogwarts? Podemos encontrarnos cerca de la cabaña de tu amigo Hagrid y paseamos un rato por las orillas del lago…nadie nos verá… ¿si?-Insistió el Slytherin y como siempre le sucedía con él, derribó las barreras de la chica que siendo sincera consigo misma, también moría de ganas por verlo de nuevo.

-Está bien Blaise…tú ganas…te veo entonces dentro de una hora detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, en el huerto de las calabazas… ¿Te he dicho que tú eres la única persona a la que para mi desgracia no puedo negarle nada?-Agregó con una sonrisa floja. La idea de volver a verlo tan pronto había inyectado nuevos bríos a su deprimido ánimo.

-Lo sé…por eso te adoro…te veo en una hora. Te quiero. Te mando un beso-se despidió cariñosamente y su imagen desapareció del espejo dejando a Hermione un poco más tranquila porque sabía que los brazos de su serpiente ayudarían a calmar su ansiedad y tristeza. Una vez más, el empecinamiento del Slytherin había doblegado su voluntad. Se preguntó si no se encontraría sin darse cuenta, bajo los efectos de un eficaz filtro de amorque el chico le hubiera echado discretamente en su jugo de calabaza y en seguida con una sonrisa, rechazó su loca teoría aceptando que simplemente, se había enamorado de él como una tonta.

Decidiendo que un paseo a solas por los terrenos del colegio le caería de maravilla antes de ir a encontrarse con su Slytherin, se puso un suéter ligero y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor rumbo a la entrada principal con una sonrisa en los labios. Tanta era su emoción de volver a verlo, que olvidó por completo el motivo principal de cancelar su cita: el aparatoso moretón que lucía en el cuello y que su cabello disimulaba solo en parte.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Por su parte, Blaise no había podido zafarse tan rápidamente del engorroso picnic como era su idea en un principio. Kathian era demasiado empalagosa con él y estaba comenzando a enojarse verdaderamente cuando sintió que vibraba el espejo que siempre traía en la bolsa de su camisa, señal de que la castaña quería hablar con él. Como pudo, se separó de la Slytherin argumentando su necesidad de ir a los servicios, y desapareció rápidamente detrás de los árboles rumbo a Malfoy Manor, pero el súbito cambio en su actitud, hicieron sospechar a Draco que tal vez se trataba de otra cosa. Así que sin perder tiempo y excusándose con Pansy con el mismo pretexto de los servicios, salió detrás de su amigo sin que éste se percatara de su presencia.

-Qué interesante Blaise… ¿así que tu cita misteriosa es nada más ni nada menos que con Granger?…-siseó el rubio a sus espaldas en cuanto vió que guardaba nuevamente el espejo.

-¡Draco! –dijo volviéndose tan bruscamente hacia su amigo que fué una fortuna que no se dislocara el cuello en ese momento.

-Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas…estás enamorado…y no de cualquiera…sino de Granger…la sangre sucia amiga de San Potter…y por lo que veo, ella también te corresponde ¿verdad? Ahora me explico tu actitud-repuso incrédulo.

-No tiene caso que lo niegue porque por lo visto, escuchaste toda mi conversación Draco-respondió molesto-Solo voy a pedirte que no la nombres así en mi presencia…y sí, es la mujer que amo...¿ahora comprendes porqué no podía decirte nada?-.

-Pero Blaise… ¿te das cuenta del peligro que significa para ti si el Lord se llega a enterar?-Cuestionó con fingida preocupación.

-Entonces… ¿no estás molesto porque no te lo había dicho antes?-Preguntó descolocado por la actitud de su amigo, pues esperaba que Draco se enfureciera por su "traición" al enamorarse de alguien del bando contrario y no de Kathian como era el deseo de todos.

-¿Molesto? No, estoy sorprendido y preocupado por ti… ¿estás seguro que no comiste o bebiste algo que viniera de parte de la sang…perdón…de Granger?-Insinuó el rubio.

-No Draco. Simplemente sucedió, me enamoré de ella y ella de mí. Sé que debí confiar en tí, pero no lo hice precisamente porque no quiero que haya más gente involucrada en esto y quien corriera riesgos ante el Lord fueras tú. Tampoco te he dicho que he hablado ya con mis padres y mi negativa de unirme a Voldemort es definitiva-.

-Pero…pero…Blaise no puedes… ¿Cómo vas a negarte? Sabes de sobra como va a reaccionar el Lord con tu negativa, te estas lanzando a la boca del lobo voluntariamente…-replicó alzando una platinada ceja.

-Digamos que…si, se va a molestar un poco…pero hay cierto "detalle" que mi padre va a recordarle para que su furia no llegue a tanto, así que no te preocupes…-Contestó tranquilamente.

-"Detalle"… ¿A que te refieres?-Inquirió el rubio en todo dudoso.

-Una vez más tendrás que disculparme, pero no puedo decirte nada por el momento, pero que no te quepa duda de que ni mis padres ni yo corremos peligro-Respondió convencido.

-Esta bien…si tú lo dices, no tengo porqué no creerte…pero… ¿Cómo crees entonces que recibirán tus padres la noticia de que te enamoraste de…Granger?-arremetió sagazmente a lo que su compañero guardó silencio y Draco supo que había hallado el punto débil de aquella estupidez. _Evidentemente _–pensó Draco-_no les va a parecer nada agradable enterarse que prefieres a la sangre sucia en lugar del bomboncito de Kathian amigo…y no seré yo quien te haga desistir, al contrario, tu enamoramiento y obstinación por Granger son excelentes para mis planes…traidor asqueroso…así que…_-Blaise,-continuó el rubio-aunque Granger no es para nada de mi agrado, he de reconocer que ha cambiado _bastante _y puedo entender porqué te enamoraste de ella, pero… ¿te has puesto a pensar también que a la comadreja y a San Potter tampoco creo que les guste la idea de que su amiga esté contigo?.¿Piensas que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos después de que por años hemos sido los peores enemigos y nunca hemos perdido oportunidad de fastidiarlos lo más posible? Claro,-añadió pensativo-está el hecho de que una persona puede cambiar por amor, aunque esas estupideces son más de los Hufflepuff que de nosotros los Slytherin, pero creo que si les demuestras que tu amor por ella es sincero, terminarán aceptándolo-.

-Draco… ¿estás hablando en serio?-preguntó inseguro-¿entiendes que me haya enamorado de ella y no de Kathian como querían todos?-.

-Ya te lo dije, Granger no es de mi agrado, pero tú eres mi amigo y siempre nos hemos apoyado ¿no es así?, tampoco es que me alegre mucho porque sé que Kathian te quiere y va a sufrir, pero cuando uno se enamora se olvida de todo...como sea, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, pero eso sí, no me pidas que organice un picnic con Potter y Weasley¿de acuerdo?-bromeó y palmeando al chico por la espalda, continuó-Vamos, hay que encontrar un buen pretexto para que te vayas a tu cita de amor, no hay que dejar esperando a la dama-.

-Gracias Draco…te confieso que nunca pensé que lo tomarías así…ahora sé que verdaderamente eres mi amigo-contestó abrazando al rubio por los hombros e iniciando el regreso al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Pansy...¡Es precioso!-decía Kathian a una muy orgullosa Pansy que le mostraba su anillo de compromiso recién estrenado.

-¿Verdad que sí Kat? Draco lo escogió personalmente y yo también me quedé maravillada, nunca había visto un diamante negro tan finamente tallado, así que fué una verdadera sorpresa de mi rubio adorado-agregó abrazando al Slytherin que llegaba a su lado y propinándole un apasionado beso.

-Es lo que te mereces mi amor...-contestó el rubio abrazándola y mirando lascivamente a Kathian por encima del hombro de su novia a lo que ésta respondió sonriéndole con coquetería un instante para luego desviar la mirada y la sonrisa hacia Blaise que ya se aproximaba a ella.

-Blaise¿no te parece hermoso que nuestros mejores amigos se quieran tanto?-Preguntó melosa colgándose del brazo del chico.

-Si Kat, están hechos el uno para el otro-contestó rodando los ojos irónico-bueno chicos, me van a disculpar pero tengo que irme-añadió soltándose del brazo de Kathian.

-¿Cómo que te vas?.¿A dónde? Tu madre dijo que…-farfulló molesta.

-Tengo otro compromiso Kat, discúlpame-Respondió cortante interrumpiendo las quejas de la chica.

-Eso es precisamente lo que veníamos platicando¿verdad Blaise?-intervino Draco conciliador-ese… _compromiso _lo aceptó hace varios días Kat, por eso ya no puede cancelar ahora. Pero no te enojes, Blaise nos acompañará pasado mañana y tomaremos un helado en El Callejón Diagon. No te negarás ¿eh Blaise? Recuerda que es navidad…-añadió mirando significativamente a su compañero que pescó al instante la cuerda salvadora que le había lanzado el rubio.

-Claro, claro, nos veremos en la heladería al medio día¿les parece?-repuso asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Pero como que en la heladería Blaise!, un caballero nunca permite que una dama ande sola por la calle…así que… ¿Por qué no vas por Kat a su casa?.¿Que va a pensar de nuestra educación si la dejas llegar sola?-Añadió maliciosamente mirando a Kathian con complicidad.

-¡Si Blaise!.¡Anda!.¿Pasas por mí a mi casa? Mis padres estarán encantados de verte, no sabes como me preguntan por ti…-Apuntó Kathian con los ojos brillantes de emoción volviéndose a colgar del brazo del Slytherin que fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada por ponerlo en semejante predicamento. Ya era suficiente con ir a tomar un helado con ellos y encima¿ir por Kathian a su casa? Había sido el colmo de la desfachatez de Draco; pero en cuanto volviera de su cita con Hermione, hablaría con su amigo. Si su ayuda iba a significar aguantar a Kathian contra su voluntad para "guardar las apariencias", prefería entonces que lo dejara solo. Tampoco le parecía justo que la chica se hiciera ilusiones equivocadas respecto a él y después, cuando pudiera gritar a todos que Hermione y él se amaban, se diera cuenta que todos sus intentos por conquistarlo habían sido estériles y sufriera por su culpa, aún si era empalagosa, no era mala persona.

-Está bien-aceptó a regañadientes apretando los puños-ahora¿me disculpas Kat? Draco, Pansy un _gusto _estar con ustedes-agregó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza a manera de despedida y se marchó a Malfoy Manor para desaparecerse fuera de la vista de los chicos con rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

La tarde era fresca. Casi no había alumnos en el colegio y la enormidad del mismo era aún más notable. Normalmente, a esa hora de la tarde los terrenos lucían ocupados por aquí y por allá por grupitos de parlanchines amigos de todos los cursos. Una suave brisa fría recorría los vastos valles por donde Hermione paseaba arrebujada en su suéter marrón de cachemir con las mejillas encendidas por el frío.

A pesar de la angustia que la embargaba por no haber podido aclarar las cosas con sus amigos, sentía una mezcla de tranquilidad y nerviosismo porque en unos minutos estaría nuevamente con el Slytherin y aún no se explicaba como, en tan poco tiempo, había terminado enamorándose tan profundamente de él, que su necesidad por tenerlo siempre junto a ella la desconcertaba aún más, porque nunca había sentido tan palpable la ausencia de alguien.

El futuro era incierto, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Ella juraba que Ron sería el hombre de su vida…qué equivocada estaba…el destino le había dado una bofetada y la había colocado inexplicablemente al lado de la persona más inesperada para ella, pero así es la vida –se dijo-cuando creemos firmemente que nuestro camino está trazado y sin posibilidad de modificación, de pronto surge algo que nos desvía completamente del sendero que iniciamos, cambiando las perspectivas.

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que, sin pensarlo, sus pasos la dirigieron de forma automática al huerto de las calabazas que se encontraba detrás de la cabaña del guardabosques del colegio, cuando percibió de manera sutil, y a pesar del frío vientecillo que corría, el tan familiar aroma a sándalo y almizcle que la enloquecía y se detuvo al sentir la calidez del cuerpo que la abrazaba por la espalda y la suave voz amada a su oído, estremeciéndola.

-Hola… ¿Por qué tan pensativa leoncita?-La cálida voz del Slytherin fue como un bálsamo para su atormentado corazón y volviéndose lentamente se abrazó con fuerza al chico tratando de absorber lo más posible su calor y seguridad.

-Blaise…no te oí llegar… ¿Dó…-su saludo fué acallado con un tierno beso que hizo que su mente quedara en blanco y solo se dedicara a disfrutar de esa tibia lengua recorriendo suavemente sus labios, secos por el frío, humedeciéndolos y llenándolos de calor y de esos dientes que daban pequeños mordiscos en el centro de su labio inferior provocándole cosquillas en el vientre y aferró fuertemente la nuca del Slytherin con ambas manos devolviéndole el beso que se había tornado más apasionado cuando el chico tocó la punta de su lengua con la suya y ella ya no pudo resistirse más y abriendo su boca, atrapó la lengua de él para morderla con suavidad y en seguida, succionarla con deleite.

-Estas bienvenidas me gustan cada vez más…me estoy volviendo adicto a tus besos Hermione…-jadeó suavemente recargando su frente contra la de ella y envolviéndola con su aliento.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado… ¿estás seguro que nunca me diste un filtro de amor disfrazado de jugo de calabaza?-Preguntó Hermione esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo…eres tan buena lanzando hechizos que he llegado a pensar que me lanzaste una _imperius _no verbal un día que me viste distraído-Contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Entonces estamos perdidos…si tú me diste un filtro de amor y yo te lancé una _imperius, _ahora… ¿Quién podrá salvarnos?-repuso divertida.

-Yo no quiero que me salven, por voluntad propia quiero quedarme así el resto de mi vida-agregó besándola nuevamente con avidez.

Después de unos minutos y muchos besos más, se separaron para echar a andar tomados de la mano rumbo a los linderos del bosque prohibido. Aunque no había mucha gente en el castillo, sabían que si se quedaban ahí, se exponían a que apareciera Hagrid o alguien más y los descubriera. Caminaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de su cercanía y al llegar a un pequeño solar, decidieron sentarse en las robustas raíces de los árboles que sobresalían de la tierra creando extrañas formas y que los alumnos utilizaban habitualmente como bancas para charlar o estudiar.

-Bueno, ahora dime ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa de Weasley?.¿Qué paso entre tus amigos y tú verdaderamente?-Preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Ya te lo dije…se enojaron muchísimo…no me dieron oportunidad de explicar nada…y la verdad es que no iba a estar a gusto así, por eso preferí regresar al colegio y dejar que las cosas se enfríen para hablar con ellos con más calma-Repuso lo más tranquilamente que pudo rogando porque el chico no quisiera averiguar mas.

-¿Y como te sientes? Veo tus ojos irritados, señal de que has llorado mucho y eso no me gusta…no me cuadra que me digas que todo se va a arreglar si veo tus ojos así y tu carita triste aunque me sonrías…por otro lado, entiendo como deben sentirse tus amigos, no es fácil aceptar que alguien a quien queremos esté con la persona que creemos que es la peor de todas, pero el corazón no distingue amigos o enemigos para enamorarse y pensé que ellos harían berrinche, si, pero que terminarían aceptándolo porque se supone que te conocen y quieren que seas feliz ¿no?-objetó seriamente

-Sí…supongo que tienes razón…pero no los conoces, para ellos fué muy doloroso enterarse de quién estoy enamorada, estoy segura que piensan que me estás utilizando o algo así…claro que lo comprenderán, pero recuerda que son Gryffindor hasta el tuétano y les llevará un poco más de tiempo…y no me digas que ustedes los Slytherin son de lo mas comprensivos porque no te creo…ustedes tienen fama de fríos y calculadores-respondió desviando la conversación hacia temas menos escabrosos para ella.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, habemos Slytherin sumamente comprensivos. Sin ir más lejos, hoy Draco me encontró cuando hablábamos por el espejo y no tuve más remedio que aceptar frente a él que estoy enamorado de ti-.

-¡¿COMO?!. ¿Malfoy sabe de lo nuestro?-preguntó temerosa abriendo mucho los castaños ojos.

-Sí y no te asustes…es mi amigo y lo entendió…claro, tampoco le agradó mucho la idea, pero no me armó una escenita como la que seguramente te hicieron tus amigos. Es más, me ofreció su ayuda…desinteresadamente-concluyó no muy convencido porque todavía tenía que aclarar ese término con el rubio en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-Bueno, como comprenderás, no estoy muy segura de eso, pero tú lo conoces más que yo y si dices que no hay problema, yo lo acepto…lo único que te pido es que no me hagas tolerarlo cerca de mí…no aún…no he olvidado lo que me hizo en el tren-dijo tomando suavemente su mano.

-De ninguna manera princesa, todo a su tiempo...no te preocupes-contestó suavemente tomando un rebelde mechón de su rostro y acomodándolo con ternura detrás de su oreja. Ese simple movimiento descubrió una parte del cuello de la chica y comprendiendo al momento el significado de ese horrible moretón, ahora expuesto, su gesto dulce se transformó en segundos en una mueca de furiosa sospecha.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Hermione? Y no me digas que fué un pellizco accidental o algo parecido porque tiene toda la pinta de que fué una mordida ¿QUIEN FUE?.¿FUE WEASLEY ACASO?.¡CONTESTAME HERMIONE!-Espetó colérico fulminando a la chica que había palidecido instantáneamente.

Estúpida. Se había olvidado por completo de la marca que la agresión de Ron le dejara y ahora iba a enfrentarse al enfurecido Slytherin que la acribillaba implacable lanzando fuego por los acaramelados ojos.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno, pues aquí tenemos un capítulo más...ahora es Blaise quien ya se dió cuenta de la agresión de Ron...¡vaya! esto se complica cada vez más...XD

Ya saben que los reviews de apoyo y los de jitomatazos son igualmente bienvenidos. Así que no se preocupen y denle "click" al botoncido de abajo a la izquierda. Hagan feliz al alma de la presente.

Nos veremos por aquí el jueves, en la misma página, en el mismo fic y con un nuevo capítulo. Cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo, que lo disfruten

**Recomendación musical para la primera parte: "Aún"- Intérprete : CODA **

http // www. youtube. com/ watch?v IXvckEYVGBM (sin espacios y por favor pongan : después de http y un signo de igual después de watch?v para que puedan verlo)

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_Otra vez…camino sin dirección…  
__acompañado por la inmensidad…  
__de una noche fría y gris…_

Ron Weasley caminaba por el jardín de su casa con la mente perdida en la imagen que había destrozado todas sus ilusiones hacía apenas unas horas atrás, pero que a él le parecía que hubiera sido hace solo unos instantes. Las figuras abrazadas y besándose apasionadamente le estrujaban el corazón con lacerante persistencia.

No había podido conciliar el sueño aunque había tratado afanosamente. Esa escena se repetía con dolorosa lentitud una y mil veces. Sin despertar a Harry, se deslizó silenciosamente de la habitación. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Necesitaba encontrar el motivo por el que Hermione lo hubiera engañado de esa forma.

_Y la luna…que llena el crepúsculo…  
__me baña en matices de nostalgia…  
__al reflejar tu rostro…_

No lo entendía. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Era cierto, le resultaba muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos y para nada era romántico ni nada parecido. Pero siempre le había hecho saber a Hermione lo importante que era para él. Y siempre había creído que él era igual de importante para ella.

_Me siento tan triste amor…tan infeliz…  
__tan lleno de ansiedad…  
__No sé que nos separó…  
__Y como negarle a mi corazón…_

_Que aún te amo…  
__que aún te extraño…  
__los días sin ti…son como morir…  
__aún…te amo…_

Sin hacer nada por evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas rodaron nuevamente por sus mejillas. Levantó la vista hacia la habitación de su hermana…ella dormía ahí. Se preguntó como estaría después de lo sucedido. No tenía caso negárselo. La amaba con cada fibra de su ser…tanto, que dolía. Nunca pensó que algo así iba a suceder. No a él. No a ella. No a su perfecta Hermione Granger, su mujer ideal.

_¿Dónde estás?...no quiero perderte…no…no  
__no sé si piensas en mí…como yo en ti…  
__¡Oh! me haces tanta falta…_

_Qué vale el orgullo si…me siento así…  
__si eres gran parte de mí…  
__dónde supones que…debo ocultar…  
__el dolor que llevo de ti…_

No solo se trataba de la persona con quien lo había engañado, lo que más le lastimaba. Era la confianza que siempre se habían tenido y que pareciera que a ella no le importara ya en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué, si estaba enamorada de otro no había confiado en él?.¿Por qué había aceptado ser su novia sin quererlo ya?.¿Debería hablar con ella para saber sus motivos?.

No.

Resolvió que al menos por el momento, no lo haría. Estaba seguro que perdería nuevamente los estribos y por ningún motivo iba a volver a lastimarla. Las heridas que le había ocasionado taladraban su corazón con angustia y el sentimiento de culpa lo atormentaba constantemente. No tenía derecho, por muy enojado que estuviera, de haberla lastimado así y mucho menos de intentar tenerla por la fuerza. ¡Dios!.¿Hasta dónde había llegado su irreflexión?-pensó con zozobra-¿Al grado de hacerle todo el daño posible a la mujer que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo?. Nada lo justificaba, porque aunque le doliera, ella se había enamorado de alguien más, y tenía que empezar a aceptarlo.

_Si aún te amo…  
__si aún te extraño…  
__los días sin ti…son como morir…  
__aún…te extraño…¡amor!..._

_No sé que nos separó…  
__qué puede hacer…este abismo entre los dos…  
__no quiero esta soledad…te quiero a ti…  
__¡Te quiero solo a ti!..._

Lentamente, inició el regreso a su habitación. Se sentía derrotado y perdido. No iba a soportar encontrarse con ella durante los días que faltaban para regresar al colegio. En Hogwarts podía evitarla más fácilmente, pero en su casa no. Y definitivamente, no quería verla todavía. Y si para eso tenía que marcharse antes de tiempo, lo haría. Ya les daría explicaciones después a sus padres. Haría lo que fuera para evitar otro enfrentamiento con ella. Sabía que el dolor iba a remitir. Lo que no sabía era cuanto tiempo iba a llevarle dejar de amarla para empezar a olvidarla.

_Si aún…te amo…  
__aún…te extraño…  
__los días sin ti…son como morir…  
__aún…te amo… _

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Yo…yo…Blaise…no…no es nada…-musitó tímidamente al mismo tiempo que trataba de acomodarse el pelo para ocultar nuevamente la marca.

-¿COMO QUE NO ES NADA HERMIONE?.¡Y NO TRATES DE OCULTARLO!-Rugió furioso tomándola por los brazos ante la aterrorizada mirada de la castaña que empezó a temblar incontrolablemente-Está bien…te prometo que no voy a enojarme…dime ¿fué Weasley quien te lastimó así?-siseó calmadamente con la voz cargada de odio.

-N-n-o Blaise, te aseguro que no fué Ron…yo…me lastimé sola…no…sé como sucedió…-agregó apenas sin saber que excusa dar a su imperdonable error.

-¿PORQUE LO DEFIENDES HERMIONE?.¿PORQUE NO ME DICES LA VERDAD?.¿ACASO ME CREES TAN IMBECIL PARA CREER QUE ESTO TE LO HICISTE TU SOLA?-Exclamó apretando más los frágiles brazos de la chica que había comenzado a llorar.

-¡ME HACES DAÑO BLAISE!.¡SUELTAME POR FAVOR!-Rogó asustada, pero los acaramelados ojos del Slytherin parecían fuego líquido que amenazaban derretirla.

-Está bien Hermione-Dijo él soltándola bruscamente-Por última vez dime… ¿Weasley fue quien te hizo ese moretón en el cuello?

-No Blaise, no fue Ron, yo…-

-¿SABES QUE?-Exclamó interrumpiéndola-¡AHORRATE TUS MENTIRAS PORQUE NO VOY A CREERTE!.¡SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE FUE ESE CABRON DE WEASLEY QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO Y NO VOY A DISCUTIR MAS CONTIGO!.¡SI QUIERES QUEDARTE CALLADA, HAZLO, PERO TE AVISO QUE YO NO ME VOY A QUEDAR CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS!-Espetó furiosamente y dando media vuelta, desapareció sin que la Gryffindor pudiera detenerlo.

Maldita sea.

Por su torpeza, ahora había provocado exactamente lo que no quería que pasara. Estaba segura que el Slytherin iría en busca de Ron para reclamarle lo sucedido y solo Merllín sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacerle al pelirrojo, porque la rabia que había visto en sus ojos le confirmaba que iba dispuesto a todo. Asustada, corrió de regreso al colegio, era imprescindible que tratara de comunicarse con Ginny por la chimenea para que ésta tratara de apaciguar al Slytherin y sobre todo, impidiera a como diera lugar, que Ron y él se encontraran.

Sin aliento, corrió por los pasillos del colegio y subió a toda prisa las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor. Desde la chimenea de la sala común se comunicaría a la de la casa de los Weasley. Rogaba a todos los dioses que Ginny estuviera cerca de la chimenea y no tuviera que entrar en largas explicaciones si encontraba a algún otro Weasley que no fuera ella, y mucho menos quería encontrarse con Ron o Harry, aunque si lo pensaba, en todo caso era mucho mejor si se encontraba con ellos, pues no le pedirían explicaciones y ella podría alegar que le urgía hablar con la pelirroja sin tener que dar justificaciones.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho por el esfuerzo de la carrera, entró como una exhalación a la sala común de Gryffindor y se quedó de piedra.

Ron estaba frente a ella y la miraba como si hubiera visto de cerca a un colacuerno húngaro a punto de lanzarle un chorro de fuego por la nariz.

-¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?-Exclamaron al unísono.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

La repentina decisión de Ron de abandonar La Madriguera había dejado a Harry tan aturdido que aún no lo asimilaba y rogaba a Merlín por que todo se tratase de una pesadilla particularmente desagradable y de la que quería despertar ipso facto. Por más que trató de convencer a su amigo que era una locura abandonar a su familia en esas fechas, no pudo hacer cambiar de opinión al pelirrojo que arregló a toda velocidad su baúl y se marchó antes de que el resto de la familia tuviera oportunidad de percatarse de que ya no estaba.

Justamente, y cuando se encontraba arreglando su baúl, había aparecido Ginny diciéndoles que Hermione quería hablar con el pelirrojo sobre lo sucedido la tarde anterior y el Gryffindor se había negado rotundamente y ni siquiera había levantado la mirada hacia su hermana. Después y con un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento, Ron había salido de la casa hacia la estación del tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts, lugar que había escogido porque según sus propias palabras -y eso Harry lo entendía a la perfección- no quería ver a Hermione a cada momento y tampoco quería que la chica se sintiera incómoda con su presencia.

No le había quedado más remedio a Harry que plantar cara a los Weasley y avisar del intempestivo cambio de planes del pelirrojo ante la aturdida familia que, a excepción de Ginny y Hermione, se encontraban en el comedor cuando el ojiverde bajó a desayunar.

-¿COMO QUE RON SE FUE?-Preguntó incrédula la señora Weasley dando un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa despertando a los que aún se encontraban somnolientos.

-Así es señora Weasley…no puedo decirle mucho, porque en realidad desconozco los motivos de Ron pa…-Argumentó Harry nerviosamente.

-¡GINNY ACABA DE DECIRME QUE TAMBIEN HERMIONE SE FUE A HOGWARTS!-Agregó furiosa la matriarca de los Weasley interrumpiéndolo-¿QUE RAYOS LE PASA A ESE PAR?-.

-¿HERMIONE TAMBIEN SE FUE A HOGWARTS?-Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Harry¿Qué sucedió realmente entre esos dos?-Inquirió la señora Weasley con el entrecejo fruncido mirando fijamente al aturdido muchacho.

-Yo…yo…perdóneme señora Weasley, pero no puedo decirle nada…con permiso…me siento un poco mal-repuso el Gryffindor abandonando atropelladamente el comedor en busca de Ginny y dejando a la señora Weasley con la palabra en la boca.

-Mamá, no exageres…por si no te diste cuenta, Ronnie y Hermione ya son novios, así que podríamos sugerir que esto fué un conato de fuga¿no crees?-Apuntó Fred alegremente.

-Sí mamá, no te enfurezcas, es lógico que los tortolitos hayan querido pasar su primera navidad juntos y…solitos-Intervino George pícaramente ante la airada mirada de su madre.

-¡PUES AUNQUE YA SEAN NOVIOS NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO!.¿EN LA VISPERA DE NAVIDAD?.¿PERO QUE SE HAN CREIDO?.¡ARTHUR, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE, ESE PAR TIENE QUE REGRESAR A ESTA CASA INMEDIATAMENTE!-Espetó furiosa mirando a su marido que hojeaba "El Profeta" tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Molly querida…te recuerdo que nosotros hicimos exactamente lo mismo, solo que fué en la víspera de año nuevo. Dejamos plantada a tu familia y huímos a Viena...y hasta donde yo recuerdo, tus padres no nos armaron un escándalo ¿o sí?-Repuso apaciblemente.

-PERO…PERO…ARTHUR...¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO VAMOS A HACER NADA?.¿QUE TE PARECE MUY BIEN QUE ESTOS DOS SE HAYAN FUGADO A HOGWARTS?-Rebatió enojada.

-Por lo menos nosotros sabemos donde están, nuestros padres lo supieron tres o cuatro días después, no lo recuerdo muy bien-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa-Vamos Molly, no es el fin del mundo y no son ni los primeros ni los últimos que lo hacen, tienes que entender que tu hijo ya creció y ahora es un hombre enamorado-añadió tratando de apaciguar el explosivo carácter de su mujer.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!.¡LO NUESTRO FUE DISTINTO ARTHUR!...-

-Mira cielo, no hagamos un drama de lo que internamente queríamos que pasara desde hace años, y no me refiero a la fuga, me refiero a que por fin esos dos entendieron que se quieren y van a estar juntos. Y ya tranquilízate, que están bien y eso es lo que importa-concluyó sonriente abrazando por los hombros a su esposa que había bajado las defensas y ahora sollozaba sobre su pecho.

-¡Oh Arthur! Es que es muy duro para mí que Percy no esté con nosotros en esta época y ahora Ronnie decide huír con Hermione y abandonarnos también…-Gimoteó compungida.

-Mamá, Percy es un imbécil-Intervino Fred-ya deberías saberlo porque el muy gilipollas ni siquiera le dirige la palabra a papá cuando se lo encuentra en el ministerio, así que ¿Por qué le lloras tanto? Estoy seguro que un día de estos el idiota entra con la cola entre las patas y…-

-¡NO HABLES ASI DE TU HERMANO FRED!-Espetó la señora Weasley hipando.

-Bueno, bueno, fin de la discusión-Intervino el señor Weasley-Molly, cuando llegue a la oficina hablaré con Dumbledore solo para asegurarme que Ron y Hermione están bien, pero no voy a obligarlos a regresar si no quieren ¿De acuerdo?-la señora Weasley asintió levemente con la cabeza-Bien. Ahora¿que estabas diciéndome que te hace falta para la cena de mañana?-agregó secando amorosamente los llorosos ojos de su mujer.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Mientras tanto, Harry recorrió la casa de arriba a abajo en busca de su novia hasta que la encontró en el jardín nevado, recolectando algunas papas para la comida por encargo de su madre y lidiando con los gnomos que veían peligrar sus provisiones del invierno y las defendían a capa y espada acribillando a la pelirroja con minúsculas bolas de nieve.

-¡Gin!.¡Te he buscado por todos lados!-Repuso el ojiverde sin aliento llegando frente a su novia.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo Harry?.Porque hace solo un rato me contestaste como si fuera un gran pecado dirigirte la palabra si soy amiga de Hermione-Contestó molesta la pelirroja-La verdad es que no te creí tan cerrado de opinión Harry, sobre todo tratándose de tu _amiga_-añadió.

-Gin, entiéndeme¿Cómo crees que me cayó saber que tú estabas enterada de lo de Hermione con Zabini y que a mí no me había tenido también la suficiente confianza para decírmelo?-Repuso el Gryffindor con aire ofendido.

-A ver, Harry...Hermione es mujer, yo soy mujer. Tú eres hombre y el mejor amigo de quien era su novio… ¿te dá una ligera idea de porqué decidió confiar primero en mí?-Argumentó la pelirroja.

-¡Pero Ron es tu hermano!.¿Por qué apoyaste esa locura?-Replicó el Gryffindor obstinadamente.

-Simplemente porque me dí cuenta que Hermione realmente se enamoró de Zabini, Harry y eso no fué ninguna locura, sencillamente fué algo que sucedió como puede sucederle a cualquiera. Y el que Ron sea mi hermano, no quiere decir que invariablemente tome partido por él. Yo estoy del lado de la razón y créeme, conozco la historia y Hermione no traicionó a nadie…bueno, tal vez a ella misma porque tardó demasiado en aceptar que ama a Zabini y no tuvo valor suficiente para rechazar a tiempo a Ron. Pero un error cualquiera lo comete. Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú Harry-.

-Lo sé Gin y me duele mucho no haber hecho caso a mis sospechas cuando aún era tiempo, tal vez si hubiera hablado con Herm antes de…-.

-No hubieras podido hacer nada Harry, los sentimientos de Hermione ya habían cambiado desde hace mucho y no iba a aguantar mucho más reprimiéndolos. Acéptalo ¿si? Sé que Ron nos necesita a su lado, pero también nos necesita ella. El que dejara de querer a mi hermano no es un crimen y piénsalo…hubiera sido mucho peor que siguieran juntos sin que ella lo quisiera ¿Te imaginas?-.

-Tienes razón Gin…-aceptó el Gryffindor-Te prometo que en cuanto regresemos a Hogwarts hablaré con Herm y escucharé lo que tenga que decirme…claro, si es que todavía quiere hablar conmigo-repuso apesadumbrado.

-¡Claro que sí amor!.¿Aún lo dudas?.¿Acaso no conoces a tu amiga? Estoy de acuerdo que estos días servirán para calmar los ánimos y hablar tranquilamente. Ahora, quiero que me ayudes a hablar con Ron porque…-

-¡Por Merlín Ginny!-Interrumpió de pronto Harry, pues se había olvidado de porqué buscaba a su novia-¡Te andaba buscando para decirte que Ron se fué a Hogwarts hace un rato!-.

-¿¡QUE!?-Contestó la pelirroja y en seguida soltó una carcajada-Bueno, creo que para cuando regresemos al colegio, esos dos ya habrán hablado suficiente sobre el tema. Solo espero que mi hermanito no vuelva a perder los estribos y cometa otra estupidez-repuso con seriedad.

-¡Pero Ginny!.¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?-rebatió el chico-Ninguno de los dos quería verse hasta que las cosas se enfriaran y ahora están en Hogwarts y...solos-añadió con preocupación.

-Tranquilo Harry, los conocemos a los dos, estoy segura que en este momento, mi hermano se siente cucaracha fumigada por lo que le hizo a Herm y ella se siente más segura para explicarle lo que pasó, así que confiemos en que hablen y si no solucionen, por lo menos sí limen un poco las asperezas entre ellos-concluyó convencida.

-Gin…a veces me parece que eres realmente intrépida…pero tienes razón…no podemos hacer nada...por ahora. Es necesario que hablen a solas y creo que el colegio resulta ser el mejor lugar, además hay varios maestros cerca y no creo que Ron intente nada como lo del otro día…-.

-Verás que así será. Ahora, ayúdame a recoger más papas porque mamá quiere que antes de llevarlas a la cocina las lave y las pele, así que si te parece, quiero que colabores, creo que lo merezco después de que me ignoraras desde ayer por la tarde ¿no?-Inquirió con fingida irritación.

-¡Vaya! No creí que tomarías revancha tan rápido-contestó divertido-Le ayudaré con mucho gusto señorita¿me permite?-Agregó tomando la canasta del brazo de la pelirroja y después de plantarle un apasionado beso, comenzó a recoger papas del helado suelo.

De repente, y por el rumbo que llevaba a la cerca de entrada a los terrenos de La Madriguera, vieron aparecer a alguien que se acercaba rápidamente hacia la casa y soltando la canasta, echaron a correr, pues los encantamientos de protección funcionaban precisamente en los límites de la valla. Si el visitante intentaba traspasarlos, lo más seguro es que saliera despedido hacia atrás con gran fuerza, lastimándose al caer.

Pocos metros antes de llegar a la entrada, se dieron cuenta que el visitante no era otro que Blaise Zabini quien, a juzgar por su expresión, iba furioso.

-¡ZABINI, ESPERA!. ¡NO TRATES DE PASAR POR LA…!-Gritó Ginny pero el Slytherin no la escuchó y a grandes zancadas trató de atravesar la cerca cuando sintió el escudo protector tan potente que protegía la propiedad y sin poder hacer nada, salió despedido hacia atrás con la fuerza de una explosión. Instintivamente, y gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un certero _wingardium leviosa _en dirección a Zabini, quien quedó suspendido en el aire a muy poco de estrellarse contra el suelo. En seguida, Harry lo dirigió al piso mientras ellos traspasaban los escudos de protección y se acercaban al furibundo Slytherin que ya se ponía de pie sacudiéndose la túnica salpicada de nieve.

-¡ZABINI!.¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-Gritó Harry cuando llegó al lado del chico.

-¿DONDE ESTA EL CABRON DE TU AMIGO LA COMADREJA POTTER?.¡DILE QUE SALGA, TIENE QUE EXPLICARME LO QUE LE HIZO A HERMIONE!-Exigió el Slytherin enfrentando a Harry.

-¡RON NO ESTA ZABINI!.¿QUE NECESITAS HABLAR CON EL?-Vociferó el Gryffindor en el mismo tono del otro.

-¡NO LO ESCONDAS POTTER!.¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL MUY COBARDE ESTA DENTRO DE SU CASA!.¡Y SI TU NO VAS POR EL, ENTONCES IRE YO!-Bramó colérico con las mejillas encendidas.

-Zabini, Harry dice la verdad, mi hermano no está en la casa-Intervino Ginny adelantándose al Gryffindor al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de soltar el primer golpe. Zabini lo sabía…sabía lo que Ron le había hecho a la castaña y era lógico que quisiera ajustar cuentas con él, pero ella no iba a permitir que se encontraran y mucho menos que Zabini supiera que, en ese preciso momento, su hermano estaba en el mismo lugar que la Gryffindor, cosa bastante probable que sucediera si dejaba a su explosivo novio manejar la conversación.

-¡MIRA WEASLEY, TU MEJOR NI TE METAS PORQUE ERES MUJER Y ADEMAS EL PROBLEMA NO ES CONTIGO!-Rugió el Slytherin fulminándola con los castaños ojos.

-¡NO LE HABLES ASI IDIOTA!-Terció Harry adelantándose de nuevo a su novia.

-¡BASTA!-Exclamó la pelirroja interponiéndose entre ambos muchachos-¡HARRY, SI NO VAS A GUARDAR LA COMPOSTURA, SERA MEJOR QUE REGRESES A LA CASA!.¡Y TU ZABINI, SI QUIERES HABLAR, SERA COMO LA GENTE, NO A GRITOS NI A GOLPES PORQUE ADEMAS ESTAS EN MI CASA Y NO TE LO PERMITO!.¿ENTENDISTE?-Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos y en silencio, por lo que la Gryffindor continuó-Bien. Ahora que ya nos vamos a comportar como la gente adulta, puedo decirte Zabini, que Ron no está en mi casa. Es cierto, lastimó a Hermione y por lo mismo, se fué y NO SABEMOS A DONDE ¿Verdad Harry?-añadió con una mirada de advertencia a su novio para que no cometiera ninguna indiscreción en uno de sus arranques.

-Es cierto Zabini, Ron se fué esta mañana. Pensamos que tal vez haya ido a casa de su hermano Bill, pero no estamos seguros…-Repuso el Gryffindor captando la indirecta de su novia.

-¡Me importa una mierda donde esté el cabrón ese!-Espetó el Slytherin aún con furia-Y nada de lo que me digas Weasley, va a hacerme cambiar de idea de darle su merecido, pero te creo en eso de que no está aquí y solo quiero que le digas cuando lo veas, que tenemos algo que arreglar y que ni se le ocurra volver a ponerle un dedo encima a Hermione porque lo voy a matar. Y hablo MUY en serio Weasley¿entiendes?-Agregó con la mandíbula tensa.

-Mira Zabini, a mí no me amenaces porque no te tengo miedo ¿quieres?-Rebatió la pelirroja tranquilamente-Estoy de acuerdo que este problema lo tienes que arreglar con mi hermano en su momento. Lo que sí te aseguro y no tienes otra más que confiar en mi palabra, es que Ron no volverá a hacerle nada a Hermione¿De acuerdo? Ahora, te pido que te vayas porque si alguien de mi familia te vé por aquí, no te garantizo que no se arme una tremolina y salgas lastimado.

-Me gusta tu carácter Weasley, no te amedrentas ante nada. Algo de tí debería aprender el gilipollas de tu hermano. Está bien, me voy, pero esto aún no acaba ¿estamos? Potter, como siempre, un gusto saludarte-añadió sarcástico.

-El gusto fué mío Zabini-Respondió Harry en el mismo tono-Dale mis recuerdos a Malfoy y cuando gusten nos tomamos un té-agregó irónico.

Después de lanzarles una altiva mirada, el Slytherin dió media vuelta y con un elegante ondeo de su capa, desapareció.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

¡Vaya! nuestro querido Blaise está furioso y anda buscando a Ron para ajustar cuentas...Ron está muy triste y no se le ocurre otro lugar a donde ir que Hogwarts y ya se encontró con Hermione...jeje andan huyendo uno del otro y dónde se fueron a encontrar XD

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y también la canción que recomendé...es una canción muy viejita pero es ¡hermosa! y le quedó como anillo al dedo a Ron (pobre...snif snif).

Los veo por aquí el próximo lunes, en esta misma página, en este mismo fic y con un capítulo nuevo. Hagan feliz al alma de la presente con un review. el botoncito mágico de la felicidad, está abajo a la izquierda. Cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Les dejo el capítulo diez, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

La sala común de Gryffindor lucía muy acogedora con la chimenea encendida y los sillones atestados de cómodos cojines. Era un escenario tranquilo sobre todo por la ausencia de bulliciosos estudiantes. Pero para Ron y Hermione se había convertido de pronto en una celda de la más horrenda y escalofriante prisión. Ambos sabían que debían hablar, pero ninguno se atrevía a iniciar la plática. Después de la sorpresa de encontrarse cara a cara, se habían quedado tan pasmados sin saber que hacer, que Ron jugueteaba nervioso con las mangas de su túnica mientras que ella recorría con la mirada la sala común como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-R-r-ron-comenzó la Gryffindor bastante insegura-nunca creí encontrarte aquí… yo… necesitamos hablar, pero no sé si tú…-.

-Yo tampoco me imaginé que estuvieras aquí, si lo hubiera sabido, jamás se me habría ocurrido venir-Repuso él con frialdad-Es cierto, debemos hablar; pero no ahora Hermione, no quisiera que ocurriera lo…lo de ayer. No me siento listo aún para escuchar tus razones-Agregó con acritud.

-Lo entiendo. Entonces, con tu permiso. Cuando te sientas listo, hablaremos-Contestó Hermione secamente dando media vuelta para subir a la habitación de las chicas.

-Mañana Hermione…te veo mañana al medio día a orillas del lago ¿Te parece?-Se apresuró a decir el Gryffindor al ver que ella se marchaba sin más.

-De acuerdo, mañana al medio día entonces-respondió la castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-¡Maldita sea Draco!.¡Esa infeliz comadreja le puso la mano encima a Hermione!.¿Te das cuenta?.¡Y lo peor del caso es que no sé si le hizo algo más porque ya no quiso decirme nada!-Gruñó Blaise dando vueltas como león enjaulado por todo el cuarto de su rubio amigo. Después de su fallido intento de encontrarse con Ron, no se le había ocurrido más que ir a casa de Draco a descargar un poco el coraje que aún lo colmaba.

-Bueno…¿Y qué esperabas Blaise?.¿Que la felicitara por ponerle los cuernos nada menos que contigo? Yo te lo dije, no iba a ser nada fácil conociendo los arrebatos de la comadreja...y ahora...¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Te soy honesto? No lo sé Draco. Una cosa tengo clara: Weasley me las va a pagar, eso ni lo dudes, pero me molesta bastante que Hermione lo defienda. No lo entiendo. Ella ya está conmigo… ¿Qué mas le dá lo que yo pueda hacerle a ese imbécil?-Repuso con enfado.

-Es su amigo Blaise. Aunque ya no esté enamorada de él, sabes perfectamente que los estúpidos Gryffindor son leales a sus amigos hasta la muerte, era lógico que lo cubriera y más si te pusiste a gritonear como me dices. Yo opino que dejes enfriar las cosas. No la busques ni lo que resta de hoy ni mañana, así se dará cuenta de que realmente te fastidió su comportamiento y tal vez te diga lo que realmente pasó. Mientras tanto, cálmate. Recuerda que pasado mañana es Navidad y quedamos de ir con las chicas a tomar un helado-Agregó sagazmente con toda la negra intención de machacar más el enfurecido ánimo de su amigo.

-Por cierto Draco, no me pareció nada que prácticamente me obligaras a ir por Kathian a su casa ¿No lo entiendes? con eso sólo le estás dando esperanzas inútiles-Murmuró irritado.

-Blaise…Blaise…de verdad que el amor te está obstruyendo el cerebro-contestó irónico-Lo único que estoy haciendo, es darte una perfecta coartada en caso de que tu enamoramiento llegue a oídos del Señor Tenebroso…aunque si como dices, va a aceptar tu renuncia sin peros, no creo que le alegre mucho saber que te enredaste con la sang…perdón…con Granger-Razonó el rubio.

-Eso es verdad…no lo había pensado así…pero no me gusta nada la idea de inmiscuír a Kathian, al final va a sufrir y no es mi estilo Draco…-Repuso con seriedad.

-Mira, por lo menos hay que mantener la "pantalla" unos días, no te pido que la beses y le hagas el amor para que no quede duda de que sales con ella. Simplemente, debes "aparentar" que es tu amiga y que quizá tienes otro interés en ella para desviar cualquier sospecha del Lord cuando tus padres le den tu negativa ¿entiendes? Una vez que tus padres lo hagan, podrás primero hablar con ellos para decirles que te enamoraste de Granger y pedir que te ayuden en caso de que el Lord se enterase-Agregó sagazmente.

-Está bien Draco. Será una tortura pero creo que tienes razón, no puedo arriesgar a Hermione ante Voldemort sin el apoyo de mis padres…bueno, me voy, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado y quiero ir a casa a pensar un poco más. Te veo pasado mañana. Salúdame a tu madre.-Concluyó y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, salió de la habitación del Slytherin hacia el hall donde se encontraba la chimenea.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó dando largas caminatas por los jardines de su casa…las ganas de contactar a Hermione lo devoraban pero aguantó estoicamente la ansiedad recordándose que era él quien estaba molesto con ella por su necedad de proteger al Gryffindor idiota. Si lo hubiera encontrado en eso a lo que los pobretones llamaban casa, lo hubiera despedazado por intentar aprovecharse de la castaña. No le quedaba duda de que eso era lo que en realidad había ocurrido en vista de la marca que la chica tenía en el cuello y pensar en ello hacía que la sangre hirviera en sus venas. ¿Dónde estaría el maldito cobarde?. Lo peor del caso, y ahora reflexionando, era que, por lo visto, lo iba a encontrar hasta que regresaran al colegio y, por obvias razones, no iba a poder "conversar" como quería con él. Habría demasiados testigos y no le convenía armar un escándalo que era más que probable que llegara a oídos de Voldemort. Bien, si no iba a poder despedazarlo como era su intención, por lo menos sí que pensaría en algo para enseñarle a no meterse con SU Hermione.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Kat, necesito hablar contigo en persona… ¿puedes permitirme el acceso a la red flú de tu casa?-La cabeza que emergió de la chimenea en la habitación de la Slytherin causándole un gran sobresalto era la de Draco Malfoy. Inmediatamente, retiró los hechizos de protección de la red y unos instantes más tarde, el rubio emergía de la chimenea sacudiéndose elegantemente la túnica verde oscuro con ribetes plateados que lo hacía lucir espectacular.

-Hola Draco…que sorpresa…-Saludó la chica echándole los brazos al cuello besándolo apasionadamente.

-Hola preciosa… ¡Vaya! Con estos recibimientos, dá gusto venir a visitarte-Contestó provocativamente acariciando la cintura de la chica.

-Y dime cariño¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?-Inquirió melosa.

-Pues a que ya sé quien es la susodicha que trae tan cambiado a nuestro querido Blaise-.

-¿De verdad Draco? Entonces si hay alguien más ¿no?-farfulló molesta-Y dime¿Quién es?.¿Es esa tarada de Megan Turner? La he visto como mira a Blaise la muy…-.

-No querida Kat…no tienes ni la más remota idea de quien se trata…y mejor sentémonos, porque cuando te diga quien es te vas a caer de la impresión-agregó mordazmente tomándola de la mano y sentándose en el cómodo sillón junto a la chimenea, hizo señas a la chica para que se sentara en sus piernas, a lo que ella no puso objeción alguna.

-Bueno, ya que estamos cómodamente sentados, dime… ¿quién es la imbécil?-preguntó ansiosa.

-Pues es nada más ni nada menos que…Granger-Contestó calmadamente mientras los azules ojos de la chica se abrían asombrados.

-¿Granger?.¿La come libros?.¿La amiguita de Potter?.¿Esa estúpida Gryffindor?-chilló atropelladamente apretando entre sus puños la elegante capa del Slytherin.

-La misma…-corroboró Draco-Yo lo ví platicando con ella hoy cuando se excusó para ir al servicio en el picnic ¿recuerdas? Por lo visto, le regaló un espejo de intercomunicación…y esos no son nada baratos…-agregó insidioso.

-¡Maldita!.¡Desgraciada!.¿Pero como se atreve?.¿Qué no era novia de la comadreja?.¡Por Merlín Draco!.¡Es una maldita zorra!-Gruñó furiosa poniéndose de pie y comenzando a dar vueltas por toda la habitación ante la divertida mirada del chico-Draco¿Qué voy a hacer?.¡Tienes que ayudarme a quitar de en medio a esa infeliz!.¿Lo harás verdad?-Rogó hincándose frente al Slytherin que continuaba sentado agarrándolo por las solapas.

-Claro que te voy a ayudar Kathian-Contestó molesto desprendiendo las manos de la chica y volviendo a acomodarse la túnica-Pero te lo advierto, tienes que tener la mente fría, no puedes andar con estupideces como esta ¿De acuerdo? si no vas a comportarte como te pido, olvídate de mi ayuda-Agregó con altivez.

-De acuerdo…de acuerdo, lo siento-concedió ella-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?-

-Por el momento no podemos hacer mucho, ahora Blaise está enojado con ella por una tontería que le sucedió con el pobretón; por lo que el día que vayamos a tomar el helado seguramente va a estar insoportable, así que tú tienes que portarte a la altura y no andar fastidiándolo todo el tiempo ni presionándolo. Compórtate como si no supieras nada. Ya te iré diciendo lo que vamos a hacer para quitarle esa tontería de la cabeza a Blaise y que tú tengas el campo libre-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Está bien…no me convence mucho que no quieras decirme nada, pero sé que eres muy inteligente y no dudo que tengas ya un buen plan pensado-aceptó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Slytherin.

-Por supuesto bombón, eso ni lo dudes…ahora¿qué tal si repetimos lo de la otra noche? Merezco un premio por la información que te traje ¿no?-susurró sensualmente a su oído chupándole el lóbulo en tanto sus manos bajaban ya los ajustados jeans de la chica mientras recorrían lascivamente su trasero.

-¡Oh Dios!... ¡Sí, Draco…sí!-gimoteó ella comenzando a desabotonar rápidamente la túnica del Slytherin mientras él atacaba su cuello lamiendo y después soplando suavemente en el mismo lugar provocando deliciosas descargas de placer en la chica y dirigiéndola a ciegas hasta la cama, cayeron uno sobre el otro mientras se besaban pasional y febrilmente y luchaban por ver quien dejaba primero sin ropas al otro.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

La mañana siguiente encontró a Blaise dando vueltas en la cama y sin haber dormido absolutamente nada. La idea de que Ron pudiera haber llegado a abusar de la Gryffindor rondaba su cabeza torturándolo y el anhelo de hablar con ella no había decaído ni un ápice; al contrario, cada minuto se le hacía más y más largo y solo pensar que tenía que pasar TODO ese día sin comunicarse con ella le provocaba una frustración mayor.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, y a pesar de tener el corazón oprimido de preocupación por el enfado de Blaise, Hermione había dormido un poco mejor que la noche anterior y sentía que una parte del peso que tenía encima respecto a sus amigos se le aligeraba un poco. No es que estuviera cien por ciento segura de hacer las paces con Ron y que él la entendiese y apoyase sin titubear, pero significaba mucho que hubiera aceptado que hablaran. Ese era un buen comienzo.

Estaba segura que el Gryffindor, internamente, se sentía culpable por lo que había tratado de hacerle y era eso, más que su orgullo o su dolor, lo que lo empujaba a escucharla. Por el motivo que fuera, lo que importaba era que iba a tener una maravillosa oportunidad para tratar de recuperar a su amigo y no la desperdiciaría. Después se devanaría los sesos buscando la manera de contentar a su furiosa serpiente, cosa que –pensó con certeza-iba a costarle mucho más que unos cuantos besos y sonrisas.

Con tranquilidad se desperezó y salió de las sábanas rumbo al cuarto de baño. La profesora Mc Gonagall tenía razón, Hogwarts era un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones. Era como estar en su casa. Ella era la única que se encontraba en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto y le daba la sensación de estar en su silenciosa y acogedora recámara de la casa de sus padres.

Poco tiempo después, bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor que lucía tranquilo y apacible sin el constante barullo de los días de escuela. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, en su lugar de costumbre y buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo. No estaba. Seguramente había acudido a desayunar más temprano-pensó-, pues ya eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando ella llegó y prácticamente el comedor estaba vacío. Desayunó tranquilamente con la única compañía de sus pensamientos y no pudo dejar de acordarse del Slytherin. Lo amaba más que a nadie. Se había metido tan profundamente en su corazón que no creyó posible que alguna vez pudiera llegar a amar así a alguien. Sus hermosos ojos color miel los llevaba grabados a fuego en su mente y el recuerdo de sus besos y sus caricias la llenaban de sosegado júbilo porque al fin se sentía verdaderamente amada y deseada como siempre había soñado.

Una vez que terminó su desayuno, resolvió dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir a encontrarse con Ron. Al salir del Gran Comedor, la interceptó la profesora Mc Gonagall sólo para recordarle que a las nueve de la noche celebrarían la cena de Nochebuena y que por ningún motivo iba a permitir que faltase, a lo que la Gryffindor asintió asegurándole a su profesora que ahí estaría sin excusa ni pretexto. Al igual que el día anterior, el clima era frío y el viento que azotaba los terrenos helaba las mejillas de la castaña que se había puesto bufanda, gorro y guantes además de un grueso suéter de lana para resistir los embates climatológicos propios de la época. Paseando por entre el suelo nevado, divisó a los pocos alumnos de Ravenclaw que se habían quedado en el colegio atareados en la construcción de un gran muñeco de nieve mientras que, no muy lejos de ellos, otros alumnos de tercer curso de Hufflepuff, se encontraban enzarzados en una encarnizada pelea con bolas de nieve. Hermione sonrió con ternura. Esa, sin duda, era su época preferida del año.

El festivo ambiente de las navidades, no lo percibía en ninguna otra fecha con tanta intensidad. Le encantaba sobremanera adornar el árbol y arreglar con detalles las puertas, los muebles y todo cuanto fuera adornable en la casa de sus padres. Precisamente de ellos había heredado el gusto por la temporada navideña. A sus padres les hacía mucha ilusión poner foquitos brillantes en la fachada de su casa, además de una gran figura inflable de papá Noel con todo y renos y trineo que hacían las delicias de los pequeños vecinos, en el jardín delantero de su casa. En la noche, cuando prendían todas las luces, daba la impresión de ser una casita de dulce en medio de una nube de azúcar.

Recordando con cariño a sus padres, llegó al lugar donde había quedado de encontrarse con el pelirrojo y se percató que el chico ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en una gran piedra y lanzando pequeñas bolas de nieve al lago congelado que se deshacían inmediatamente al chocar contra la lisa superficie de grueso hielo.

-Hola, Ron-saludó ella y cuando el Gryffindor se volvió para mirarla, se quedó estupefacta. El rostro de su amigo reflejaba una enorme tristeza. Las ojeras que bordeaban sus azules ojos eran más que evidentes y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente culpable. Los ojos de Ron siempre habían sido chispeantes y traviesos y nunca los había visto así: tristes y hundidos y todo por su causa.

-Hola Hermione… ¿Dormiste bien?-Preguntó el pelirrojo con un intento de débil sonrisa.

-No-mintió-La verdad es que no he podido dormir bien desde hace muchas noches y éstas dos últimas particularmente, han sido un caos…Ron…perdóname por favor…-Añadió acercándose a su amigo y poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-No Herm, perdóname tú a mí por lo de ayer…no voy a negarte que estoy muy dolido y decepcionado, pero no tenía ningún derecho de lastimarte como lo hice…-murmuró apesadumbrado.

-Mira, eso vamos a olvidarlo ¿si? Entiendo perfectamente porqué lo hiciste, no te tortures más. Si yo hubiera hablado sinceramente contigo antes de…bueno, tú sabes…antes de que nos encontraras a Blaise y a mí, nada de esto habría ocurrido-repuso avergonzada.

-Hermione…¿Qué nos pasó?.¿Qué hice mal?-cuestionó el Gryffindor mirándola fijamente con ojos anhelantes.

-Nada Ron…-suspiró ella después de unos minutos-tú no hiciste nada mal…yo soy la única culpable…pero quiero que sepas que cuando te amé lo hice sinceramente, y en nombre de ese amor que te tuve, fué que traté por todos los medios de sacar a Blaise de mi cabeza. Pero no pude. No sabes cuántas noches lloré por tí, porque no te merecías que mi corazón se empeñara en amar a alguien más que no fueras tú…-agregó con franqueza.

-Creo que también tengo algo de culpa Herm, lo reconozco. Por mi inseguridad, no te dije desde hace mucho lo que eres para mí. Tenía miedo a tu rechazo porque tú eres inteligente, segura de tí misma y yo solo soy un visceral gilipollas. No tengo tu temple ni tu habilidad para el estudio y además…-

-No digas eso, eres alguien muy especial y lo sabes, eres valiente y el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. Tú y Harry son una parte importantísima en mi vida. Tal vez seas algo enojón y explosivo, pero eres un ser humano lleno de cualidades tan bellas que esas nimiedades no significan nada…-Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo porque sabía que si le permitía continuar autocriticándose, iba a hundirse más en la depresión.

-Pero ya no me amas…y debo reconocerlo ¿verdad? Debo aceptar que ya solo me quieres como amigo otra vez…es muy duro Herm...¿sabes cuántas ilusiones para nuestra vida juntos había imaginado? No, por favor, no pongas esa carita triste porque me destroza más-añadió al ver el semblante de ella-Mira, no me pidas que acepte a ese…a…Zabini como tu pareja todavía. Déjame asimilarlo por un tiempo más. Deja que me haga a la idea de que ahora lo quieres a él y así comience a dejar de amarte como aún lo hago-pidió con los ojos brillantes por el llanto contenido y la castaña sintió que mil agujas atravesaban su corazón, desgarrándolo. Cuánto dolor le había causado por su idiotez de no querer hablar con él cuando aún era tiempo. Ahora, sólo le restaba aceptar las decisiones del Gryffindor sin rechistar con tal de recuperar a su amigo a como diera lugar. Inesperadamente, se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo que a su vez la abrazó con intensidad, queriendo absorber por última vez la esencia de ella que ahora le pertenecía a alguien más.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO HERMIONE!?-La voz de trueno de Blaise tomó por sorpresa a los chicos que dando un respingo se soltaron como si hubieran estado abrazados a un escreguto de cola explosiva especialmente cabreado sin darse cuenta.

-¡BLAISE!-exclamó la chica asustada y en cuestión de segundos, el Slytherin tenía ya a Ron cogido por las solapas de la cazadora.

-¡ERES UN INFELIZ WEASLEY!.¿ESTABAS TRATANDO DE ACABAR LO QUE EMPEZASTE EN TU CASA?.¿VENISTE DETRÁS DE ELLA PARA PEDIRLE QUE REGRESE CONTIGO?. ¡PIERDES TU TIEMPO!.¡ELLA ME AMA A MI!.¿RECUERDAS LO QUE UNA VEZ TE DIJE COMADREJA?.¿QUE TE ASEGURARAS QUE ESTABA CONTIGO POR AMOR Y NO POR LASTIMA?-Vociferaba rabioso sacudiendo al Gryffindor.

-¡BLAISE NO!.¡SUELTALO!-chilló la castaña tironeando del brazo del Slytherin, quien parecía que se había vuelto de piedra de tan tenso que estaba.

-¡VETE HERMIONE!.¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!.¡EL PROBLEMA ES ENTRE ESTE CABRON Y YO!-Rugió el chico zafándose del agarre de la muchacha.

-¡ENTIENDE BLAISE!.¡RON Y YO SOLO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO!-replicó ella angustiada.

-¿HABLANDO?.¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!.¡LOS VI PERFECTAMENTE HERMIONE!.¡ESTE IMBECIL TE ABRAZABA COMO SI QUISIERA ABSORBERTE!.¿VERDAD COMADREJA?. ¿VERDAD QUE NO TE RESIGNAS A PERDERLA?-increpó intentando que el pelirrojo contestara sus agresiones, pero, extrañamente, Ron permanecía observándolo en silencio, al parecer, dejando que el Slytherin se desahogase primero, y Hermione intuyó que si Ron no decía ni una palabra, desesperaría más a Blaise (que iba a creer que estaba burlándose de su enojo) y los golpes no se harían esperar.

-¡TIENES RAZON ZABINI!-explotó Ron de repente agarrando ambos puños del Slytherin y quitándoselos de encima-¡NO ME RESIGNO A PERDERLA PORQUE LA AMO!.¿LO ENTIENDES?.¡LA AMO Y NI TU NI NADIE VA A OBLIGARME A DEJAR DE HACERLO!-.

-¡PUES LO SIENTO, PERO ELLA YA NO TE AMA A TI!.¿ES ESO MUY DIFICIL DE COMPRENDER WEASLEY?.¡Y QUE LE HAYAS PUESTO UNA MANO ENCIMA TE VA A PESAR INFELIZ!-Espetó furioso lanzando un rápido derechazo a la quijada del Gryffindor quien no se lo esperaba y cayó al suelo pesadamente para reincorporarse de inmediato y contestar con un puñetazo que el Slytherin evadió por milímetros respondiendo en seguida con otro golpe al estómago del Gryffindor.

Hermione los miraba horrorizada sin saber a cual de los dos tratar de detener. Aunque por fortuna no peleaban con las varitas, –Hermione supuso que por precaución, más que por falta de ganas, pues era más fácil que los ubicaran si se ponían a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra-se convirtieron rápidamente en un nudo de brazos, piernas, patadas y golpes por doquier y la chica de cuando en cuando escuchaba alguna que otra palabra altisonante de entre toda una retahíla de reclamos.

-¡BLAISE POR FAVOR NO!.¡RON, DEJALO!-chillaba sin saber quién de los dos era más necio y obstinado-¡BASTA!.¡NO QUIERO VER MAS!.¡SI VAN A MATARSE, HAGANLO, PERO LEJOS DE MI!-Gritó enojada y dando media vuelta, echó a correr hacia el colegio mientras los chicos reanudaban la pelea que habían detenido momentáneamente al escuchar que la castaña se iba.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno, pues el enfrentamiento sucedió...ahora están enfrascados en una pelea por Hermione..jeje...veremos como les vá después de esto...

Como siempre, les doy las gracias por leer y les digo que nos veremos por aquí el próximo lunes, en la misma página, en el mismo fic con un capítulo nuevo.

Que pasen felíz Halloween!. Cuídense mucho. Un beso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Aquí la onceava entrega, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

-Dígame una cosa señor Zabini… ¿Qué se supone que hace usted en el colegio siendo todavía vacaciones y lo que es más, golpeándose como un loco frenético con el señor Weasley?-La enérgica voz de Severus Snape llegó hasta los oídos del chico taladrándolos. Apenas empezaba a volver en sí después de que la enfermera le suministrara una poción tranquilizante para curar todas sus heridas y sentía que acababan de bajarlo de un carrusel que daba vueltas a 80 km por hora.

-¿Pro-profesor Snape…?...¿Dónde estoy...?-Preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos y como si fuera una película, recordó todo lo sucedido unas horas atrás…la ansiedad de ver a Hermione y su decisión de ir al colegio aunque estuviera molesto con ella, su llegada a Hogwarts rogando por encontrarse a la castaña y en efecto, encontrarla, pero en brazos de la estúpida comadreja, la discusión con el Gryffindor y después los golpes…golpes…y más golpes…lo que seguía empezaba ya a estar borroso en su recuerdo, pero claramente sintió que una gran fuerza lo levantaba del piso y después nada, todo negro, hasta ese momento.

-Es precisamente eso lo que quiero que usted me responda señor Zabini… ¿Qué hace en Hogwarts?-Siseó nuevamente Snape.

-Yo…tenía un...err… pendiente que arreglar con Weasley señor…-murmuró a media voz, aún sabiendo que su excusa era lo más idiota que se le hubiera ocurrido nunca.

-¿Un pendiente?.¿Y se puede saber qué clase de pendiente es ese que incluye golpearse como simios salvajes?-Preguntó Snape mirando reprobatoriamente a su alumno.

-Una…una pequeña diferencia de...opiniones señor. Lo siento, sé que no debí perder los estribos señor-Repuso bajando la cabeza.

-Bien. Supongo que el motivo real no va a decírmelo y no voy a obligarlo a hacerlo. Solo le informo que por esta exhibición de testosterona que ambos han tenido a bien demostrarnos, he restado cincuenta puntos a Slytherin y que usted está castigado por dos fines de semana en mi despacho, al volver a clases-Indicó Snape fríamente y dando media vuelta, salió entre el revuelo de su negra túnica.

-Está bien señor…y una vez más discúlpeme por favor...-susurró abrumado mirando como se marchaba el profesor. No tenía nada más que decir. El que le restaran puntos a su casa lo hizo sentirse tremendamente mal, pero el que Snape hubiera descubierto su pelea lo hizo sentirse peor. No era propio de un Slytherin comportarse como un irrazonable saco de hormonas. Los Slytherin eran fríos, con temple de acero y astutos, pero esa maldita comadreja lo había sacado de sus casillas y su deseo era hacerle el mayor daño posible, fuera como fuera. En el momento que lo vió abrazando a la Gryffindor, los celos obnibularon su mente y lo único que pudo ser capaz de pensar fué que tenía que quitarle a ese maldito pelirrojo de encima. Por un momento pensó lanzarle un _sectusempra _o en su defecto un _levicorpus _a Ron, pero sabiendo que los hechizos iban a delatarlos, decidió arreglar las cosas a la manera muggle, con unos buenos puñetazos por delante que le dejaran bien claro al Gryffindor que ahora Hermione estaba con él. Nunca se imaginó que su pelea de todos modos iba a ser descubierta.

Incorporándose lo más que pudo -pues una costilla le dolía como el demonio-, se dió cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del colegio y que la persona que se encontraba en la cama de enfrente no era otro que el maldito Weasley que aún continuaba inconsciente. Furioso consigo mismo, volvió a recostarse en la cama, en espera de que las curaciones de la enfermera hicieran efecto rápidamente para poder largarse cuanto antes de ahí. Aunque tuviera que irse a rastras, saldría del colegio, no había vuelta de hoja. Esa noche era la cena de Navidad e iba a pasarla con sus padres. No quería que Snape o algún otro profesor cometieran la indiscreción de informarles dónde y en que situación se encontraba al no llegar a tiempo. No iba a dar explicaciones a nadie -ni siquiera a sus padres- sobre lo sucedido entre el Gryffindor y él.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Señorita Granger. ¿Puede usted acompañarme por favor?-La airada voz de la profesora McGonagall sacó a Hermione de repente de sus cavilaciones. Después de marcharse enojada con los chicos por su terquedad de golpearse como trogloditas, había ido a refugiarse a la sala común de Gryffindor y no había salido de ahí en espera de que apareciera Ron. Por otra parte, sabía que Blaise estaría más que enojado por lo que había visto y ahora no imaginaba como iba a hacer para arreglar las cosas con él. -_¡Por Merlín!.¿Es que los hombres solo saben arreglar sus diferencias a golpes?_-pensó irritada y resolvió que intentaría hablar con el Slytherin por el espejo al día siguiente, ya que en un rato más se celebraría la cena de Nochebuena y no creía que él pudiera tener mucho tiempo para conversar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa profesora?-Preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido de la mujer que la esperaba a la entrada de la sala común.

-Señorita Granger, tengo que informarle que hace un rato Hagrid descubrió al señor Weasley y al señor Zabini enfrascados en una vergonzosa demostración de golpes y ahora los dos se encuentran en la enfermería. ¿Tiene usted idea de porqué acaban de dar muestra de ese comportamiento tan inmaduro e impropio?-Las aletas de la nariz de la profesora se expandían y contraían rítmicamente, como un dragón a punto de lanzar un chorro de fuego, señal de que verdaderamente estaba enojada y Hermione sintió que si no fuera porque era algo prohibido, la profesora utilizaría _legeremancia _con ella en ese preciso instante.

-N-n-o profesora…no tengo ni idea-Apuntó la chica pasando de una palidez extrema a un rojo intenso en segundos y sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a temblar, amenazando con delatarla. Y sin decir una palabra más, la siguió rumbo a la enfermería sospechando el cuadro que iba a encontrar.

-Bien. El señor Weasley aún no despierta de la poción tranquilizante que le suministró la señora Pomfrey, por lo que no puedo interrogarlo todavía, pero quiero que si despierta cuando usted se encuentre con él, le comunique que he restado cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por semejante espectáculo y que también tiene detención de dos fines de semana en mi despacho, claro, después de que complete los que tiene pendientes con el profesor Snape-dijo con severidad.

-S-s-si profesora. Se lo haré saber-Repuso Hermione contrita.

-Bueno, aquí la dejo señorita Granger. Yo tengo que ir -con mucha verguenza, que barbaridad-a dar parte de lo sucedido al profesor Dumbledore junto con el profesor Snape. Si puede investigar el motivo de la pelea, le agradeceré me lo informe en seguida-Después de esto, dió media vuelta dejando a la nerviosa chica ante la puerta de la enfermería.

Entrando con cautela y con un miedo galopante por lo que encontraría en el interior, de pronto se encontró con que en la cama de la derecha se encontraba el Slytherin y en la de la izquierda, el pelirrojo, al parecer inconscientes, con sendos vendajes alrededor del pecho y en sus respectivas mesas de noche, un amplio surtido de pociones curativas.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, comenzó a juguetear inquieta con las mangas de su suéter. En una cama se encontraba el hombre a quien amaba y en la otra, uno de sus mejores amigos y a quien había amado hasta hacía muy poco tiempo. ¿A quién de los dos debía ver primero?. En ese momento y sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, Ron comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y verla ahí, parada en medio del pasillo, fue como un bálsamo a sus heridas y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Pero los segundos pasaban y la chica no parecía decidir hacia donde dirigirse primero y rogó internamente porque fuera hacia él a quien se encaminara. Como si su ruego hubiera sido una _imperius_, observó que respiraba profundamente, al parecer resuelta. Pero su momentánea alegría se vino abajo al contemplar como ella se dirigía firmemente hacia la cama de enfrente, donde reposaba el Slytherin y con sigilo, acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla, sin duda suponiendo que dormía.

En ese momento lo comprendió.

Hermione realmente amaba a Blaise Zabini. Era a él a quien ahora pertenecía su corazón y la pequeña luz de esperanza que aún titilaba débilmente en su interior, terminó por apagarse. La había perdido. Y esta vez, lo sabía, era para siempre. Cerrando nuevamente los ojos, para no seguir contemplando esa imagen, contuvo las ganas de llorar en espera de que ella pasara después a verlo.

-Blaise…Blaise… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Susurró la castaña suavemente al darse cuenta que el Slytherin sólo dormitaba.

-Ahora no Hermione. No quiero verte ni hablar contigo. Vete por favor-Contestó secamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-Pero Blaise…tenemos que hablar…yo...-Repuso pasmada. Nunca se esperó esa reacción de parte del Slytherin.

-Te dije que ahora no Hermione. Vé a consolar a tu _amigo_ y a terminar de _"hablar" _lo que les interrumpí cuando llegué a buscarte-masculló irónico y la castaña sintió que la habían lanzado de cabeza al lago congelado. Realmente estaba furioso y…_celoso. _Este descubrimiento llenó a la Gryffindor de una repentina alegría interior porque una vez más, -aunque muy a su manera-el Slytherin le demostraba que en verdad la amaba. Determinando que lo más sano para no provocar otra discusión era dejarlo en paz hasta que el coraje se le pasara un poco, se agachó para besar la mejilla del chico –era lo único que le quedaba al alcance- y susurrarle un _"te amo enojón" _al oído para seguidamente dirigirse a la cama de enfrente, donde el pelirrojo aún fingía dormir.

-Ron…Ron…-musitó moviendo levemente el brazo del Gryffindor despertándolo-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Hola Herm…-respondió el pelirrojo débilmente abriendo despacio los ojos-He tenido días mejores, créeme-añadíó esbozando una ligera sonrisa-¿Tú como estás?.¿Como está…Zabini?-.

-Bien…parece que bien…está…dormido…-contestó ella evasiva-La profesora McGonagall me encargó que te dijera que…restó cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor y que tienes detención en su despacho por dos fines de semana cuando acabes los que tienes pendientes con Snape…y…también me preguntó si yo sabía porqué se habían peleado Blaise y tú y yo…no supe qué decirle Ron…-agregó compungida.

-No te preocupes Herm, si me pregunta, diré que teníamos un asunto que arreglar. No voy a decir la verdadera causa de la pelea… ¡Auch!...me duele el estómago…tu serpiente tiene la mano pesada ¿eh?-bromeó logrando que la castaña le dirigiera una leve sonrisa.

-Perdóname Ron…todo esto fué por mi culpa…yo…-balbuceó mirando avergonzada los vendajes del pelirrojo.

-No Herm, no te sientas culpable.-la interrumpió el Gryffindor-Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Zabini no es de los que se quedan callados aguantándose el coraje y lo entiendo...él solo estaba defendiéndote de mis arrebatos. Lo único que me alegra de esto es que no hay gente en la escuela y el chisme no se extenderá más allá de nosotros, no quiero que nadie se entere, sobre todo por tu seguridad... Y ahora vete, necesitas descansar para que acudas a la cena en nombre de los dos, no creo que la señora Pomfrey me deje salir a tiempo-repuso suavemente tomando la mano de la castaña.

-Gracias Ron…vendré a verlos antes de llegar al Gran Comedor…-contestó Hermione más tranquila depositando un beso en la frente del Gryffindor.

-Herm…una última cosa…no te angusties por Zabini…el enojo se le pasará y podrás arreglar las cosas con él… ¿de acuerdo?-musitó sonriendo y la castaña supo que se había dado cuenta que el Slytherin no había querido hablar con ella. Dando media vuelta, abandonó la enfermería dirigiendo una última mirada hacia la cama de Blaise, que seguía en la misma posición en la que la castaña lo había encontrado.

Al poco rato, Blaise no pudo soportar más la presencia del pelirrojo tan cerca de él y decidido, se vistió y sin decir ni una palabra a la enfermera, salió caminando altivamente, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Ron. El dolor de la costilla rota lo estaba matando, pero no iba a permitir que el Gryffindor se diera cuenta. Antes muerto que parecer débil ante esa comadreja estúpida. Aunque en ningún momento dirigió la mirada a ellos cuando Hermione se acercó a ver al Weasley, después de verlo a él; escuchó vagamente algunas partes de su conversación. Lo que más le interesó y por ende, puso toda la atención que pudo fué que Ron, por fin, había aceptado que Hermione y él se amaban, y eso calmó un poco su coraje. Sin embargo, la maldita espinita de que el pelirrojo quisiera recuperarla a como diera lugar, seguía clavada justo en medio de su pecho y los celos del cariño que ella le tenía le roían las entrañas incesantemente. Tendría que aprender a vivir con eso. Con el cariño que SU Hermione les tenía a ese par de Gryffindor idiotas.

A las ocho de la noche, Hermione apareció nuevamente en la enfermería y se quedó totalmente desconcertada cuando Ron le informó que Blaise se había marchado sin más. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido para Ron que intentando animarla, tomó una de sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en ella.

-No te preocupes, lo va entender…es lógico que ahora esté muy enfadado contigo, pero se va a dar cuenta que realmente lo amas y comprenderá. No te angusties más ¿si? No me gusta verte triste-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la alicaída castaña con el dorso de la mano.

-Ron… ¿de verdad me estás diciendo lo que estoy escuchando? O es que ya estoy alucinando y oyendo voces…-preguntó mirando a su amigo y arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo como cuando no entendía alguna parte de un libro y se exprimía el cerebro hasta que lo comprendía a la perfección.

-Claro que no Herm-contestó él con una amplia sonrisa-La verdad es que hoy he tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas y a pesar de que no conozco toda la historia, con lo que hemos platicado, he entendido que te enamoraste de Zabini sin que te lo propusieras. También tuve la oportunidad de observarlo a él durante nuestra pequeña "charla amistosa" de hace rato y me he dado cuenta que en realidad -y aunque me cuesta mucho aceptarlo- te quiere…y creo que más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, debo admitir. No te lo niego, me duele. Me duele mucho haberte perdido y lo que más quisiera es que regresaras conmigo, pero comprendo que no puedes estar al lado de alguien a quien ya no amas. No es justo ni para tí ni para mí. Sé que eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga y eso me basta. Mil veces prefiero tu amistad a un amor fingido o por compromiso. Tal vez tarde un poco en tolerarlo, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por tratar de llevarme bien con él. ¡Ah!, pero eso sí te digo, si te hace sufrir, el primero que le pedirá cuentas seré yo ¿de acuerdo? dile de mi parte que no me interpondré más entre ustedes, pero que se ande con cuidado de lastimarte o no solamente le lesionaré una costilla, se las romperé todas-advirtió seriamente.

-¡Oh Ron!-Sollozó fuertemente abrazándose al pelirrojo. Lo había conseguido. Había recuperado a su amigo. Ahora solo le faltaba Harry para que por fin su conciencia estuviera tranquila nuevamente. Tampoco la veía fácil, pues Harry también tenía su genio, pero, al igual que Ron, entendería y finalmente la apoyaría, estaba segura. Por un momento olvidó que el motivo de tanto disgusto entre ella y sus amigos ahora estaba más que furioso y la felicidad que sentía por tener nuevamente a Ron de su lado se opacó rápidamente. Rogaba a Merlín porque el Slytherin aceptara hablar con ella al día siguiente y aclararan las cosas. Pero si el muchacho se aferraba en no querer hacerlo, ya no lo buscaría hasta que regresaran al colegio. Justificaba su enojo, pero tampoco iba a suplicarle de esa forma. No había hecho nada malo ni cometido ningún crimen. Lo amaba sí, pero también tenía dignidad y orgullo.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Después de mucho rogarle, convencieron a la señora Pomfrey que le permitiera al pelirrojo asistir a la cena en el Gran Comedor. La enfermera se opuso terminantemente al principio, pero cuando Hermione le dijo que no era justo que el Gryffindor pasara la noche solo porque todos estarían en la cena celebrando, ablandó su corazón y accedió a usar uno de los sillones de su despacho como silla de ruedas flotante para que el chico se transportara allí y no tuviera que caminar. Su estómago aún estaba muy lastimado por los fuertes golpes y cualquier esfuerzo de más haría que recayera inmediatamente. Más animados, Ron procedió a subirse a la silla y Hermione lo llevaba flotando lentamente rumbo al Gran Comedor donde los pocos alumnos de cada casa y los profesores se habían concentrado en una única mesa al centro del mismo con el fin de estar juntos y convivir como Merlín mandaba.

La cena transcurrió agradable para todos. Afortunadamente ni el profesor Dumbledore ni McGonagall ó Snape -de quien a decir verdad esperaban indirectas bastante directas por lo sucedido-mencionaron nada de la pelea y los chicos compartieron la sosegada y amena tertulia de la mesa. Al terminar la cena, prudentemente se retiraron y después de que Hermione dejara nuevamente instalado en su cama de la enfermería al muchacho, se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor deseando interiormente que Blaise se encontrara bien y abrazándolo fuertemente en sus pensamientos.

El ambiente en La Madriguera, aunque festivo, no terminaba de ocultar la melancolía reinante por los ausentes. La señora Weasley no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar a Percy y a pesar de que el señor Weasley le dijo que Dumbledore había asegurado que Ron y Hermione se encontraban bien aunque todavía renuentes a regresar, ella seguía pensando que tenían que haberse presentado en Hogwarts y obligar a los tórtolos a regresar con ellos. Harry y Ginny no supieron qué decir cuando la matriarca de los Weasley pidió su opinión poniéndolos de ejemplo, pues a excepción de ellos, precisamente, el resto de la familia no sabía que los chicos habían terminado su relación de forma un tanto precipitada e imprudente.

Blaise, por su parte, había pedido la ayuda de Tofty, el elfo doméstico de los Zabini para que terminara de ayudarle con sus curaciones. Afortunadamente, el pequeño elfo era un experto en curar moretones y golpes–pensó Blaise- él era quien siempre le había sanado sus pequeños accidentes cuando niño y sabía muy bien que clase de pociones y remedios usar con su querido amo. Tofty estuvo tentado a preguntarle al chico como era que se había lastimado de esa forma, pero advirtiendo que el Slytherin estaba muy enojado –aunque nunca fué grosero con él, el elfo lo conocía a la perfección y sabía cuando estaba verdaderamente enfadado como ahora-prefirió guardarse sus preguntas y con diligencia sanar los moretones visibles para que los señores Zabini no se dieran cuenta de la pelea que había tenido su vástago y que lo había dejado tan maltrecho.

Al poco rato, y con una venda fuertemente enrollada en el pecho para disminuír un poco el dolor de la costilla rota y su contínua y lacerante restauración gracias a la poción crece-huesos, Blaise se presentó ante sus padres sonriendo tranquilamente. El dolor y el coraje los llevaba por dentro. No quería hablar con Hermione por lo menos en unos cuantos días, estaba muy enojado de que después que el Gryffindor intentara abusar de ella, encima lo abrazara con tanto cariño como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que él se tragaba su coraje al no encontrarlo en su casa cuando había ido a buscarlo para después encontrarlo en el lugar menos pensado y precisamente abrazado a ella.

Por otra parte ¿Por qué la chica no le había dicho que el pelirrojo había intentado violarla? Seguramente por miedo a lo que él pudiera hacerle, no había duda, pero con una agresión así contra SU novia (porque ella era su novia ¿o no?) no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ¿verdad?. Draco tenía razón, iba a dejar pasar algunos días antes de aceptar hablar con ella y que todo volviera a la normalidad, por lo que guardó el espejo de intercomunicación en su mesita de noche. Después de todo, había conseguido poner en su lugar al pelirrojo y dejarle muy en claro que Hermione y él estaban juntos y que no volviera a tratar de pasarse de listo con ella o ya sabía a que atenerse.

Un poco más relajado, se dispuso a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena que habían preparado los elfos cocineros charlando animadamente con sus padres y después con las contínuas visitas que recibieron de amigos y familiares deseándoles interminables parabienes y larga y próspera vida.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Ron fué dado de alta por la señora Pomfrey y le dijo que tenía que caminar con cuidado y seguirse tomando las pociones que le iba a entregar en cuanto terminara de desayunar y se vistiera para regresar a su sala común. El pelirrojo no pudo disimular su alegría ante la noticia y con verdadero apetito, devoró el suculento desayuno que uno de los elfos de las cocinas del colegio le había subido y al que casi no le había hecho caso pensando en que iba a quedarse más tiempo encerrado ahí.

Hermione pudo dormir un poco más tranquila, pero en sus sueños siempre aparecían los hermosos ojos de Blaise nublados por la ira y se despertaba sobresaltada. En más de una ocasión tomó el espejo entre sus manos decidida a contactarse con él, pero imaginando que el Slytherin estaría en plena celebración con toda su familia, no quiso meterlo en el aprieto de tener que esconderse de sus parientes para contestarle.

En cuanto amaneció, saltó de la cama y se duchó rápidamente para ir a la enfermería en busca de Ron y de paso investigar cuando le darían de alta. Tomó un breve desayuno y cuando llegó a la enfermería, se encontró con que el pelirrojo ya estaba completamente vestido y esperando a que la señora Pomfrey terminara de prepararle los frasquitos de pociones para completar su tratamiento. Rato después, ambos caminaban lentamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron no podía caminar mucho y al llegar se sentó en uno de los acojinados sillones extenuado por el esfuerzo de subir los escalones de la torre.

Disculpándose con él, Hermione subió al dormitorio de las chicas para intentar comunicarse con el Slytherin. Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, primero susurrando y después, suponiendo que tal vez el chico estaría dormido, más fuerte, pero nada sucedió. La lisa superficie del espejo continuó inmutable y una enorme tristeza se apoderó de ella. Por lo visto, el enojo del chico era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado y ahora se le hacía muy difícil cumplir lo que había decidido la noche anterior: que si él no quería hablar con ella, no lo volvería a buscar hasta que regresaran a clases. Reprimiendo las lágrimas, guardó el espejo dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y bajó donde se encontraba el pelirrojo aún descansando sentándose en el sillón junto a él.

Al momento de ver su rostro y que le dirigió una sonrisa triste, Ron supo que algo había pasado y procurando no mostrarse muy imprudente, cuestionó a la castaña por su repentina tristeza.

-Blaise me regaló un espejo mágico de intercomunicación –sí, como el que Sirius le dió a Harry-y…quise contactarlo, pero al parecer no se encontraba junto al espejo y no me contestó...-dijo apesadumbrada.

-Puede ser Herm, tal vez lo pescaste mientras se duchaba o algo así-intentó animarla el Gryffindor-mira, quita esa cara de tristeza… ¡Hoy es navidad!.¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue?. Y de regreso puedes volver a tratar de contactar a…a…Zabini.¿Qué opinas?-.

-No sé Ron…la señora Pomfrey dijo que no podías caminar mucho y no quisiera que recayeras por ir al Callejón Diagon…-repuso dudosa.

-No me pasará nada, con caminar despacio no habrá problema, anda, necesitas salir a distraerte un poco, no me gusta verte triste. Verás que cuando regresemos podrás hablar con tu serpiente y verlo para arreglar el problema-apuntó convencido.

-Está bien…acepto, pero con una condición…no tardarnos demasiado ¿de acuerdo? no quiero que la señora Pomfrey me vaya a regañar porque consentí la locura de dejar salir y encima acompañar a su enfermo que aún está convaleciente-dijo con tono de advertencia.

-De acuerdo. Ahora ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme a levantar de este sillón? No me había dado cuenta de lo incómodos que son sobre todo cuando te duele el estómago-sonriendo, la chica lo ayudó a incorporarse y caminando lentamente se dirigieron a los límites del colegio para poder aparecerse directamente en El Caldero Chorreante, el pub donde se encontraba la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Resolvieron que, dado el estado de salud de Ron, era más factible aparecerse que tomar el autobús noctámbulo; transporte que utilizaban normalmente para ir a Londres y que a pesar de que era muy efectivo, los viajes siempre eran demasiado ajetreados por la excesiva velocidad a la que corría.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno, aquí tenemos el resultado de la pelea entre los chicos...ambos quedaron molidos...era demasiado su coraje mutuo jeje. Por otra parte, nuestro Blaise está más que celoso y Ron invitó a Hermione a tomar un helado en el Callejón Diagon...veremos que sucede ahí XD

Quiero dar las gracias a _emmadrake _por su review. Mil gracias linda!!! me encanta que te encante ;)

También doy las gracias a mi ahijada _mariu!! _por las porras. Yo también te mando un beso ;)

No me resta más que decirles que nos vemos pronto en la misma página, en el mismo fic con un capítulo nuevo. Cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Aquí llegó una lechuza con el capítulo 12, que lo disfruten!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

-Buenos días Kat ¿Puedo pasar?-la tan ansiada voz de Blaise llenó por fin el despacho de la mansión Lowell donde desde hacía una hora, una inquieta Kathian paseaba sin descanso temiendo que el muchacho la dejara plantada. A Merlín gracias no había sido así y ahora ahí lo tenía, pidiendo permiso para acceder a su chimenea, como todo un caballero.

-¡Blaise!.¡Por supuesto, pasa!-estuvo tentada a preguntarle porque se presentaba tan tarde, pero recordando las recomendaciones e instrucciones de Draco, se calló sus reproches. Blaise no se le iba a escapar y mucho menos iba a insultarla de esa forma prefiriendo a una asquerosa sangre sucia en su lugar.

-¿Estás lista Kat?-Dijo impaciente sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica.

-Sí, ya estoy lista Blaise-contestó la chica acercándose a él y dándole un beso en cada mejilla-Nos iremos cuando quieras, solo que antes ven, mis padres quieren saludarte-añadió tomando su mano dirigiéndose al gran salón que estaba frente al despacho donde se encontraban Rob y June Lowell, padres de Kathian.

-¡Blaise querido, qué gusto verte!-saludó efusivamente June Lowell estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos ante lo que el chico contuvo un gemido de dolor por su costilla rota.

-Qué tal señora Lowell…el gusto es mío-contestó con desgana deseando salir de ahí antes de que los señores Lowell comenzaran a bombardearlo con indirectas respecto a su hija.

-Blaise, muchacho… ¿Por qué tan serio? Cualquiera diría que no te agradamos en absoluto ¿eh?-Intervino Rob Lowell dándole unas amistosas palmadas en el brazo mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-De ninguna manera señor Lowell, yo encantado de saludarlos, como siempre…es solo que se me hizo un poco tarde y seguramente Draco y Pansy ya nos están esperando en la heladería…er…¿Nos vamos Kat?-.

-¡Vaya! Parece que estamos ansiosos ¿no Blaise?-Repuso el señor Lowell mirándolos con picardía-Bueno, no los entretenemos más, anden y diviértanse.

-Blaise, dile a Helena que está confirmadísimo el té de mañana ¿quieres? Y por favor, cuando traigas a Kat de regreso, pasa a despedirte de nosotros…no te perdonaré que no lo hagas ¿eh cariño?-apuntó June Lowell con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto señora, y ahora, con su permiso-dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y tomando a Kathian del brazo salieron al jardín de la mansión para desaparecerse y reaparecer instantáneamente en la calle donde se encontraba la nevería.

La heladería de Florean Fortescue era la más famosa en el mundo mágico. Además de los deliciosos sabores de helados que la caracterizaba, el viejo Florean había imitado a las típicas cafeterías muggles de París introduciendo café y pasteles para regocijo de su joven clientela, ya que por las tardes, se antojaba tomar un café con pastel en una de las coquetas mesitas con sombrilla que estaban distribuidas en la banqueta y en la entrada al establecimiento, logrando un ambiente menos cargado y más informal-amistoso que el salón de té para parejitas de madame Pudipié.

Cuando Blaise y Kathian llegaron, en seguida notaron que Draco y Pansy ya los esperaban sentados a una de las mesitas con gesto aburrido.

-¡Hola Pansy!.¡Hola Draco!-saludó alegremente Kathian sentándose a un lado de Draco frente a Pansy mientras que Blaise se sentaba de espaldas a la entrada, frente a Draco.

-¡Hola Kat!-Contestó Pansy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto Blaise?-preguntó Draco visiblemente molesto.

-Disculpa Draco, se me hizo un poco tarde y también pasé un momento a saludar a los padres de Kat-Repuso mirándolo acusadoramente porque él había sido el causante de que tuviera que haber ido por la chica hasta su casa.

-¡Ah, vaya! Por un momento pensé que nos iban a dejar plantados por ir a otro lugar más…_interesante_-dijo con malicia mientras levantaba las platinadas cejas.

-¿Pero cómo crees que los íbamos a dejar plantados Draco?-Intervino Kathian mirando significativamente al rubio-Claro, no les niego que yo por mí encantada de ir con Blaise donde él quisiera, pero…creo que no soy su tipo-añadió con mirada entristecida.

-¡No digas eso Kat!. ¡Eres muy bella!.No creo que Blaise no se dé cuenta ¿verdad cariño?-terció Pansy guiñando un ojo a Blaise que empezaba a hartarse de la sosa conversación y además la costilla le punzaba lenta pero constantemente.

-Si…claro Kat, eres muy guapa, cualquiera lo nota…¿Qué van a ordenar?-contestó desviando la conversación y agachándose para leer la carta.

En ese preciso momento, Ron y Hermione llegaban a la heladería para regocijo de Draco, que le hizo una imperceptible señal con los grises ojos a Kathian, pues los Gryffindor no se habían dado cuenta aún de que se encontraban ahí.

Como si la mirada de Kathian hubiera sido un imán, Hermione volteó rápidamente hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies: Blaise se encontraba con Malfoy, Parkinson y…-maldita sea-Kathian Lowell que estaba muy junto a él, al parecer, leyendo la carta colgada de su brazo. El nudo que se formó en su estómago amenazó con reventar en ese momento y solo por inercia siguió a Ron que ya había tomado asiento frente a la mesa de las serpientes, al otro lado del pasillo. Furiosa, la Gryffindor se acomodó en la silla frente al pelirrojo dándoles la espalda a los Slytherin.

-Ron…vámonos por favor-murmuró la castaña con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué dices Herm?.¿Cómo que "vámonos"?.¡Acabamos de llegar y además…!-Hermione lo interrumpió haciendo una leve señal con la mano para que el pelirrojo dejara de despotricar y observara a quienes tenían en la mesa frente a él. Ron abrió mucho los ojos y en seguida, recomponiendo el gesto de sorpresa, dijo en voz baja:

-No Herm, no nos vamos a ir… ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no estamos haciendo nada malo y porque si Zabini tiene amigos y amigas tú también los tienes y tiene que entenderlo. ¿Acaso te prohibió que convivieras con nosotros mientras que él si puede reunirse con sus amigos?-Preguntó.

-No… pero…-rebatió Hermione con desazón.

-Ningún pero Herm. No nos iremos. Anda, anímate…por lo visto, tu serpiente está en mejores condiciones que yo y ya se dedica nuevamente a su vida social… ¿Qué quieres ordenar?-Repuso sonriendo tranquilo mientras que lanzaba sendos puñales por el rabillo del ojo a la mesa de los Slytherin.

-Yo…lo que sea Ron…la verdad es que no tengo ganas de nada-balbuceó apenas.

Por más que el pelirrojo se esforzó para animar a su amiga, los celos y el coraje de que Blaise se encontrara departiendo con Kathian Lowell aguijoneaban cruelmente a Hermione que no terminaba de sentirse cómoda y continuamente consultaba su reloj. Poco después y viendo que lo único que la castaña quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes, Ron dijo que tal vez era mejor que regresaran al colegio antes de que oscureciera y pagando la cuenta al mesero, se pusieron de pie para marcharse, en el momento en que Draco volteaba y en su rostro se reflejaba una maligna sonrisa.

-Por lo visto, la clientela de Fortescue ha bajado de nivel… ¡Pero miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí…a la comadreja y a su _noviecita!_-siseó mordazmente viendo de reojo a Blaise que se había quedado estático mirando alternadamente a los Gryffindor sin darse cuenta que Kathian se acercaba más a él y enredaba su brazo alrededor del suyo.

-¡Vaya que sí ha decaído Malfoy, ahora hasta los hijos de los mortífagos vienen por aquí como si no tuvieran nada de qué avergonzarse-contestó Ron irónicamente.

-Dile a _tu novio _que cuide su lenguaje Granger…no sea que su lengua larga le vaya a ocasionar problemas a él o a su adorada y pobretona familia…-respondió Kathian mirando retadoramente a la Gryffindor que sentía la mirada de Blaise traspasándola.

-Y tú Lowell…primero asegúrate que Zabini esté contigo por amor…no por compromiso ¿quieres?-Repuso Ron despectivamente acribillando a los Slytherin y sus entrelazados brazos con la mirada, para seguidamente tomar por el brazo a Hermione y salir de la heladería con porte orgulloso, dejando estupefacta a la Slytherin… ¿acaso la asquerosa comadreja sabía de lo de Granger y Blaise? Y lo que era peor…¿lo aceptaba?. Algo no andaba bien. Dirigiendo una mirada interrogante a Draco, que le devolvió el gesto de igual forma, resolvió que tenían que verse y platicar_ ciertos _detalles que por lo visto, el rubio le había ocultado. La trama se complicaba si Potter y Weasley estaban de acuerdo con el romance entre su estúpida amiga y Blaise…no iba a ser tan fácil quitarla de en medio si los Gryffindor se encontraban de su lado.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-¡Maldita sea!.¿Qué diablos hacía Blaise con la tarada de Lowell en la heladería?-se preguntaba Hermione paseando furiosamente de un lado al otro en el dormitorio de las chicas de la torre de Gryffindor-Y la muy…se veía feliz a su lado…¡es el colmo!...¿Por qué no le pone un alto?...pero claro…a mis amigos sí los insulta y los golpea ¿no? mientras que él se anda paseando muy a gusto con esa…-La rabia de haber visto a Blaise con Kathian provocaba que el estómago le ardiera como si trajera piedras de volcán que recién hubiera hecho erupción dentro.

De pronto, el espejo que traía en sus vaqueros comenzó a vibrar insistentemente causando un sobresalto en la castaña. Nunca había imaginado que avisaba de esa forma que el poseedor del otro espejo quería ponerse en contacto. Enojada, se quitó los pantalones porque la vibración era muy fuerte, y ella supuso que el Slytherin estaría furioso y presto a reclamarle que hubiera ido con Ron a la nevería. Pero si el chico estaba enojado, ella lo estaba más, y no quería hablar con él en ese momento. Sabía que si atendía a su llamado, la discusión sería inevitable, así que dejó el espejo dentro de sus pantalones y los guardó en su baúl, poniéndose otros vaqueros y saliendo a la sala común. En ese preciso instante, Blaise Zabini _la serpiente rastrera y traidora_ -pensó- definitivamente NO era su persona favorita en el mundo.

-¡Mierda Hermione, contesta!... ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!-Gritó Blaise por enésima vez sobre la superficie del espejo pero ésta continuó inmutable y el chico comenzó a exasperarse. ¿Qué demonios había ido a hacer a la nevería y con la comadreja desgraciada?. ¿No que el Gryffindor estaba casi moribundo por la cruenta pelea entre ambos?.¿No que el dolor de estómago lo estaba matando?. Por lo menos eso era lo que le había dicho a Hermione cuando ésta se acercó a verlo ¿no?. ¿O todo había sido un vil cuento para que la castaña se sintiera culpable?._¡Infeliz!_-pensó-_se quiere hacer el mártir frente a ella…y ella se lo cree…y para colmo no me contesta…_-lo que nunca se le ocurrió pensar fué que la razón por la que la castaña lo ignoraba era mas simple: estaba hirviendo de celos contra Kathian.

Furioso por la negativa de la chica, lanzó el espejo sobre su cama y estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla al colegio para terminar de una vez por todas con los malentendidos, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que iría al día siguiente, además, la costilla parecía adivinar que se sentía jodidamente mal y hacía su aportación clavándole más fuerte las punzadas. Recostándose en su cama después de tomarse la poción que le tocaba a esa hora por mandato de Tofty, tomó nuevamente el espejo colocándolo cuidadosamente debajo de su almohada por si la Gryffindor quería contactarlo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había bajado a la sala común en busca de Ron y al no encontrarlo, supuso que estaría descansando pues aunque el Gryffindor no se lo hubiera dicho, ella sabía que realmente se había agotado por ir al Callejón Diagon en su intento de animarla. Frustrada, se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de algo interesante para leer y que le ayudara a borrar de su mente la visión de Kathian colgada del brazo de SU Blaise y con su mejor mirada de cordero degollado. _Así que así se sienten los celos…¡Y por Merlín que los siento!-_pensó con enfado-_De verdad no sé que hubiera hecho si esa tarada de Lowell lo besa o le hace alguna caricia…¡la despellejo viva, como que me llamo Hermione Granger!-_Recorría los pasillos de la biblioteca sin encontrar nada –más bien sin fijarse- para leer, así que después de su estrepitoso fracaso, regresó derrotada a la torre de Gryffindor con el firme propósito de no hablar con el chico hasta que regresara a la escuela. Estaba demasiado ofendida con él por permitirle a Kathian ese tipo de arrumacos si ella era SU novia. Que se jodiera. Aunque el espejo se rompiera de tanta vibración, lo iba a ignorar. Punto.

Esa noche, las pesadillas no se hicieron esperar y eso la enrabietó aún más. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese donde Blaise le decía "lo siento Hermione, pero me he dado cuenta que a quien verdaderamente amo es a Kathian, así que adiós" con mirada inocente?. Irritada, golpeó con saña una vez más la almohada imaginándose que se trataba de cierta Slytherin pegajosa. Al día siguiente contactaría a Ginny Weasley por la chimenea, esto tenía que platicarlo con su amiga, ni pensar en que se lo confiara a Ron, no toleraría su cara de "te lo dije" por mucha razón que tuviera ni que despotricara contra Blaise por muy traidor que éste fuera.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Draco… ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas acerca de la sangre sucia y la comadreja que yo no sepa?-la cabeza de Kathian Lowell irrumpió sorpresivamente en la chimenea del cuarto del rubio prefecto en Malfoy Manor e hizo que el chico soltara el libro que estaba leyendo por la impresión.

-Kathian…no vuelvas a hacerme esto…una bruja educada pide permiso para contactarse con alguien y no interrumpe de esta forma-respondió airado levantando el libro del suelo y dirigiendo una disgustada mirada a la Slytherin.

-Cuando tengo que ser educada lo soy Malfoy, que no te quepa la menor duda. Pero en esta ocasión, y tomando en cuenta que me has ocultado cosas sobre lo que "supuestamente" debería ser un plan solidario, no puedo tener muchas ganas de ser amable ¿no crees?-contestó ella con ironía.

-Está bien, está bien…-cedió él-Ahora ¿serías tan gentil de pasar?. No tengo la mínima intención de arrodillarme frente a la chimenea para platicar contigo-.

Después de que la cabeza de la chica desapareciera, se oyó un ligero crujir de la madera que avivaba el fuego de la chimenea y en segundos, la Slytherin emergía de ella sacudiéndose la capa y fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

-Bien, pues ya estoy aquí… ¿Puedes decirme entonces como es que la comadreja ya sabe que su _noviecita _anda con Blaise?-exigió en un tono muy poco condescendiente picoteándolo en el pecho, provocando que el Slytherin levantara las platinadas cejas asombrado.

-En primer lugar, mi querida Kat, estás en _mi _casa y por muy…_placenteras… _que hayan sido las noches que hemos pasado juntos, no te permito hablarme así ¿estamos? –siseó peligrosamente atrapando su mano-Y en segundo lugar, que la comadreja se haya enterado no es relevante para MI objetivo. Me pediste ayuda ¿no es cierto? Y bien claro te dije que era YO quien ya tenía un plan porque…digamos que…así conviene a mis intereses y además con MI idea y sin que me lo hubiera propuesto de esa manera, también resultarías beneficiada…lo que quiero decir, querida Kat, es que lo que yo sepa o no es algo que solo me interesa a MI ¿de acuerdo?-enfatizó ásperamente tomando por la barbilla a la chica y depositando un breve mordisco en sus labios.

-Pero…pero…Draco…si San Potter y el pobretón saben y aceptan lo que hay entre la sangre sucia y Blaise¿No crees que interferirán en _tu _plan?.¿O acaso crees que se van a quedar tan tranquilos si saben que le quieres hacer algo a la tonta esa?-increpó cruzándose de brazos desconcertada por las respuestas del rubio.

-Ya te lo dije Kat…lo tengo todo contemplado… ¿De verdad me crees tan idiota de no tomar en cuenta a esos heroicos Gryffindor?-contestó rodando los ojos-Por supuesto que sería más fácil si no estuvieran de acuerdo con esa relación, pero recuerda que los estúpidos leones son tan asquerosamente nobles y fieles que no podíamos esperar otra cosa más que su total comprensión y apoyo a su _amiguita-._

-Entonces…entonces… ¿Es verdad que apoyan la relación entre la come-libros y Blaise?-inquirió incrédula.

-Me importa un carajo si la apoyan o no, lo que sé es que ya lo saben y precisamente por eso Blaise tuvo el disgusto con la sangre sucia hace unos días…si pusieras más atención a lo que te digo, Kat, recordarías que te lo dije bombón…-ronroneó sensualmente asiendo a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

-No Draco, espera… ¿Y si ese par de gilipollas le hacen algo?-preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-¡Por Merlín Kat!.¿Crees que Blaise está manco?.No dudo ni tantito que ya haya tenido un "amistoso" intercambio de opiniones con alguno de los amiguitos de Granger, dadas las indirectas del pobretón hace rato en la nevería, y que anda de un humor de perros…pero ni Potter ni Weasley serían capaces de hacerle algo grave…recuerda que es la persona de quien su mejor amiga está enamorada ¿cómo crees que se atreverían a causarle semejante dolor a su querida Granger?-repuso con burla-Mira…dejemos ese tema ¿quieres?...todo está fríamente calculado y…hay cosas mucho más _interesantes _que podemos hacer tú y yo bombón, en lugar de perder el tiempo con esos insufribles Gryffindor…-dijo atrapando la boca de ella con avidez mientras sus manos se deslizaban prestamente hacia el trasero de la Slytherin para alzarla ágilmente y mientras ella enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura, se dirigió con la exactitud de quien conoce su habitación a la perfección hacia su cama, perdiendo parte de su ropa durante el trayecto.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Hermione…¿Dónde carajos se habían metido tú y Ron?. Harry y yo hemos estado como locos tratando de contactarlos casi cada cinco minutos y ni rastro de ustedes…Zabini estuvo ayer aquí hecho una furia buscando a mi hermano…-El semblante enojado de Ginny Weasley asomó a la chimenea de la sala común a la mañana siguiente después de que la castaña pasara la peor noche de su vida, entre pesadillas y recordatorios familiares hacia los progenitores de la inmencionable Kathian y sin poder resistirse más, en cuanto amaneció, bajó a la sala común a comunicarse con su amiga.

-Lo sé Gin…perdóname…necesito urgentemente hablar contigo…han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegué a Hogwarts… ¿puedes escaparte un rato para vernos en la casa de los gritos?-Inquirió Hermione.

-Si, no tengo problema…pero espera…¿Cómo es que sabes que tu serpiente estuvo aquí?.¿Acaso fué a buscarte al colegio?.¡Por Merlín Herm!. ¡Si sabe que mi hermano está ahí, van a…!-.

-Ya se vieron Gin y se pelearon, por eso necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes estar ahí en dos horas?–la interrumpió la castaña.

-¡Tenía que suceder!.¡Hombres tenían que ser!-repuso irritada-También se hubiera peleado con Harry si no los pongo en su lugar ¿puedes creerlo?. En fin…te veo entonces en dos horas. Harry seguramente va a querer ir tambien Herm…ya hablé con él y está dispuesto a escucharte…-.

-No sé si sea buena idea Gin…después de saber que Ron y Blaise se pelearon, tal vez su enojo conmigo sea peor…-musitó la castaña.

-¡No seas tonta!. Además te dije que ya hablé con él y entendió. Lo de la pelea era algo inevitable Herm, así que tú ni te angusties, esos dos iban a terminar así en cualquier momento y la verdad es que me alegra que haya sido cuando el colegio está vacío, no me quiero imaginar el escándalo si hubiera sido cuando volviéramos a clases-dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa-Tengo que irme, mi madre me llama para el desayuno…te vemos en un rato…-.

-Está bien Gin…gracias-murmuró la Gryffindor y después de sonreír, el rostro de la muchacha desapareció de la chimenea y Hermione se encaminó nuevamente al dormitorio para ducharse y desayunar algo antes de encaminarse hacia la casa de los gritos. Por supuesto, no iba a decirle a Ron a donde iba porque estaba segura que su amigo insistiría en acompañarla y si ya de por sí iba a ser difícil que platicara con Ginny estando Harry presente, ya imaginaba si estaba también Ron. Por otra parte, tenía que apartar un poco a la pelirroja para hablarle de las inquietudes que tenía con respecto a Kathian, ella era la única que iba a comprender realmente como se sentía y además, no quería que Harry y Ron se enteraran que estaba celosa de esa…escoba escurrida y pegajosa.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno, pues Hermione ya encontró a Blaise con Kathian y no le hizo ni pizca de gracia...veremos hasta cuando quiere volver a ver a Blaise...jeje

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo y ni tiempo me ha dado para nada...

Quiero dar las gracias a _danyhogg _por todos sus reviews, gracias linda!!!

Y gracias también a quienes leen aunque no dejen review, lo importante es que están ahí. Gracias!!

Bien, pues no me resta más que desearles excelente fin de semana y decirles que nos veremos pronto en esta misma página, en este mismo fic con un nuevo capítulo. Los reviews de dudas, apoyo y de jitomatazos son igualmente bienvenidos, hagan feliz al alma de la presente haciendo "click" en el botoncito de abajo a la izquierda. :)

Cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?), excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Aquí está el capítulo trece, que lo disfruten.

Advertencia : en este capítulo hay una ligera limonada XD. A quien no le agraden este tipo de escenas que no las lea. Una vez avisados, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-Blaise hijo…¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?.¿Porque esa tristeza que veo en tus ojos?. Ahora que no está tu padre tal vez quieras que charlemos como cuando eras pequeño y me contabas todas tus inquietudes… ¿quieres que paseemos por la orilla del lago y platiquemos?-Blaise miró el hermoso rostro de su madre preocupado y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Quiso arrojarse a sus brazos y que ella le acogiera como cuando era niño. Quiso decirle lo que le pasaba, que eran ciertas sus sospechas, que sí estaba enamorado y que aunque la mujer a la que amaba no era quienes ellos creían, era alguien maravilloso que había despertado sentimientos desconocidos en él. Que ella no era sangre pura ni de familia aristocrática como ellos esperaban, pero que era la mujer que sabía que huiría con él y estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara porque era valiente y resuelta. Que lo único que tenía era un miedo atroz a perderla porque alguien más le arrebatara su cariño. Que se sentía impotente cuando la veía cerca del pelirrojo –como la tarde anterior-y no podía hacer nada más que callar y tragarse su coraje porque a la vista de todos debían ser enemigos y odiarse. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

-Estoy bien mamá, de verdad…errr…estoy preocupado por la respuesta del Lord, eso es todo-Contestó dirigiéndole una triste media sonrisa.

-Está bien hijo, si no quieres hablar no insistiré…pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo ¿verdad?-Dijo depositando un beso en los castaños cabellos mirando dulcemente esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

-Sí mamá, lo sé…gracias…ahora me voy a mi habitación porque ya no tarda en llegar la madre de Kathian y no deseo interrumpirlas…-respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego encaminarse a su habitación con un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que amenazaban derrumbar su maltrecho orgullo. Era consciente de que Hermione tenía amigos y al igual que él, era libre de pasear con ellos sin que eso significase que le querría menos, pero verla precisamente sola con Weasley, sabiendo que el maldito pelirrojo aún la amaba, y peor, que ella lo había amado a él, lo hacía dudar involuntariamente de su cariño.

Temía que el no buscarla hasta que regresaran al colegio hiciera que Hermione creyera que todo entre ellos había terminado y se lanzara de regreso a los brazos de la comadreja. El que la chica no hubiera contestado a ninguno de sus llamados lo hacía sentirse peor. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Estaría celosa de Kathian y por eso no contestaba?.¿O es que acaso ya el Gryffindor se había encargado de envenenar su alma contra él para que volvieran y por eso le ignoraba?. Furioso con este último pensamiento, salió a los jardines de la mansión y desapareció resuelto a aclarar las cosas con la castaña de una buena vez.

Estuvo dando vueltas por mucho tiempo en los alrededores del castillo sin éxito. Hermione no apareció por ningún lado y seguía sin contestar a su llamado por el espejo. Derrotado, se sentó en las raíces de un árbol de los linderos del bosque desde donde podía observar la entrada al castillo rogando a Merlín porque la castaña apareciese.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Mientras tanto, Hermione había puesto al tanto a Ginny y a Harry de la pelea entre Ron y el Slytherin y aunque su ojiverde amigo le lanzó ofendidas miradas mal disimuladas cuando ella le contó todo desde el principio, al final se abrazaron como los buenos amigos que siempre habían sido animando enormemente a la castaña y arrancando una amplia sonrisa en Ginny, al comprobar una vez más que su novio era terco, malgeniudo y explosivo, pero ante todo, sabía ser buen amigo.

-Gin, necesito platicar dos cosas contigo _a solas _–susurró Hermione discretamente al oído de la pelirroja mientras regresaban a los terrenos del colegio por el pasadizo secreto cuya entrada se encontraba en las raíces del sauce boxeador, después de que los chicos insistieran en acompañarla y de paso ver como se encontraba Ron.

-Claro, después de que vea a mi hermano, vamos al dormitorio de las chicas, ahí podremos hablar mientras Harry se queda platicando con Ron-contestó la menor de los Weasley de igual forma. Al poco rato, Harry se adelantó para presionar el nudo correcto en el tronco para que el árbol no los atacara y los tres salieron del túnel rumbo a la entrada al castillo, con un par de ojos color miel fijos en ellos.

-_Estaba con Potter y Weasley…_-pensó Blaise-_seguramente ya saben de la pelea y vienen a ver como se encuentra el herido…son Gryffindor al fin y al cabo…. Supongo que cuando se marchen, saldrá a despedirlos ¿no? esperaré entonces a que se vayan, no me apetece tener otra "plática" igual con San Potter y su noviecita…_-más tranquilo porque al menos ya la había visto y al parecer se encontraba bien, se dispuso a esperar a que Harry y Ginny concluyeran su visita.

-Hermione…no estás hablándome en serio ¿verdad?.¿Kathian Lowell?-El rostro de Ginny Weasley reflejaba una inmensa sonrisa ante la confesión de su amiga. Después de que saludó a Ron, y de una breve plática, las chicas se excusaron y se retiraron al dormitorio de las Gryffindor y ahí Hermione le había platicado de sus sospechas y su coraje hacia Kathian y su obvio derrapamiento por Blaise, a lo que la pelirroja había soltado una sonora carcajada ante los evidentes celos de la Gryffindor.

-Ginny, no es cosa de risa…¿Tú crees que me cayó muy bien descubrir a Blaise en compañía de esa…tarada cuando yo lo suponía convaleciente en su casa después de como quedó por la pelea? Ron tiene razón, a Blaise le fué mucho mejor que a él, puesto que ya se dedica nuevamente a hacer vida social...-Rebatió Hermione visiblemente ofendida por la reacción de Ginny.

-Perdóname Herm, ya sé que no es cosa de risa, pero es que jamás imaginé verte así de celosa de alguien…creo que ni cuando mi hermano estuvo tonteando con Lavender te pusiste así…ya…te prometo no volver a reírme…-aceptó la Gryffindor-ahora, siendo sinceras Herm, puede ser que tras de tu serpiente anden miles de moscas rondándolo porque, evidentemente y lo admito, es bastante atractivo…pero de eso a que tome a alguna en serio hay mucha diferencia. Reconozco que tal vez no le hayamos puesto demasiada atención antes como para enterarnos de sus andadas, pero si hay algún Slytherin mujeriego y aventurero, ese es Malfoy, que no te quepa la menor duda. Si Zabini ha andado con alguien, ha sido muy discreto o simplemente ha sido fuera del colegio, porque nunca he escuchado ningún chisme de faldas referente a él en ningun lado, entonces, la verdad, no creo que tenga algún interés como el que tú piensas en Lowell…tal vez ella derrape por él, pero si él sintiera algo por ella¿porque te buscó y te buscó hasta que le hiciste caso?.¿No crees que si Lowell le interesara andaría con ella siendo de su misma casa y sobre todo, porque sería una relación lógica y mucho menos problemática dado el origen de ambos?.

Por otra parte, tal vez sea cierto que no quedó tan lastimado como Ron, pero también podemos pensar que igual que mi hemano lo hizo, él fué convaleciente a la nevería...y déjame que te diga algo : dadas las circunstancias, me inclino más a pensar que sus "amigos" prácticamente lo obligaron a ir a ese lugar y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aún estando lastimado. Según me dices, Malfoy es el único que sabe de ustedes, entonces pienso que fué a la nevería más por compromiso que por ganas...honestamente, y conociendo como conocemos a Malfoy, no creo que sepa aún que mi hermano y su amigo se pelearon...no...Malfoy no hubiera mantenido cerrada la boca...casi te puedo apostar que ningun Slytherin sabe que Ron y él se pelearon...pero en fin, eso te tocará a tí averiguarlo cuando por fin te reencuentres con tu serpiente. Mi opinión es que hables seriamente con él (cuando se contenten, claro) y le hagas saber tus sospechas y de que no te gusta verlo con Lowell, así estarás sentando un precedente de lo que te molesta desde el principio para que después no te salga con alguna _"sorpresita desagradable"_ ¿no crees?-concluyó la menor de los Weasley.

-Sí…como siempre tienes mucha razón Gin…es sólo que verlo con ella como si nada me dió muchísimo coraje después de lo que pasó con Ron…y no pienso volver a verlo ó hablar con él hasta que comiencen las clases, así también me doy tiempo para que la rabia se me pase y no provoque algo que no quiero…-admitió la castaña.

-Bien pensado Herm-aprobó Ginny-Bueno, ahora me voy, Harry y yo le dijimos a mi madre que solo íbamos a pasear por los alrededores de La Madriguera y si nos tardamos demasiado va a sospechar algo, ya que últimamente solo habla de ustedes…por cierto, tienes que hablar con Ron para que les diga a mis padres que terminaron su relación, porque ellos juran y perjuran que va a haber boda pronto y mejor que les quite esos pensamientos o también tendrás a mi madre llorando de desilusión-.

-Es cierto…olvidé por completo que les debemos una disculpa a tus padres…sé que va a dolerles saber que Ron y yo terminamos, pero es mejor que hablemos ahora que aún es tiempo…por experiencia sé lo que puede pasar si dejas para después algo que es importante…hablaré con Ron, puede ser que podamos pasar el año nuevo con ustedes después de todo…claro, si es que tus padres no me corren después de saber que rompimos nuestra relación-Repuso con tristeza.

-¿Pero como puedes creer eso?.Yo creo que mis padres preferirán mil veces que sean honestos con ellos antes de que los engañen, y me parece excelente idea que pasen el año nuevo con nosotros, así le das unos días a Ron para que termine de recuperarse y mi familia no se dé cuenta de que anduvo por ahí peleándose como un barbaján…ya sabes lo que piensa mi madre al respecto…-añadió la pelirroja, encaminándose a la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas-Nos vemos Herm, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden contactarnos por la chimenea ¿de acuerdo? y ya deja de atormentarte por lo que Kathian planee hacer respecto a tu serpiente…una cosa tengo clara, Zabini te quiere y mucho, pude darme cuenta cuando se presentó furioso a reclamarle a Ron…así que tranquila, todo se arreglará…-afirmó dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso a la castaña como despedida y llegaron a la sala común donde se encontraban Harry y Ron.

Después de despedirse del pelirrojo, los Gryffindor salieron del colegio rumbo al sauce boxeador para regresar a la casa de los gritos y desde ahí desaparecerse hacia La Madriguera. En cuanto Blaise observó que los chicos salían a la entrada del castillo, buscó ansiosamente a la castaña con la mirada, pero al darse cuenta que iban solos, sintió una gran frustración. Por lo visto, Hermione se había quedado en la torre de Gryffindor acompañando a la maldita comadreja. Irritado, sacó el espejo del bolsillo de su camisa y llamó nuevamente a la chica esperando que trajera el espejo con ella y esta vez le contestara. Nada. No había manera. La testaruda Gryffindor hacía gala nuevamente de su empecinamiento por ignorarlo. ¡Carajo!.¿Qué acaso no pensaba como se sentía él después de todo lo que había pasado?.¿Ni siquiera se interesaba por como se encontraba de salud?.Claro, si la infeliz comadreja estaba al borde de la muerte¿como se iba a detener a pensar en él?. Sin poder definir si se encontraba más triste ó mas enojado con ella, dió media vuelta desapareciendo del bosque y reapareciendo de inmediato en las orillas del lago de la mansión Zabini. Iba a dejar de buscarla unos días, tal vez cuando volvieran al colegio podrían hablar ya que las cosas se hubieran enfriado. Sí, eso haría, dejaría que todo se calmara para poder hablar sin apasionamientos con ella. Con esta idea pasó unas cuantas horas vadeando la orilla del lago lanzando piedritas a la lisa superficie y perdiendo los acaramelados ojos en seguir las ondas que se formaban cada vez que lo hacía.

Cuando por la tarde decidió subir a su habitación, seguro de que June Lowell ya se habría marchado después de visitar a su madre, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al descubrir a Tofty afanado en preparar su equipaje.

-Tofty…¿qué haces?. ¿Por qué estás empacando mi ropa?-Inquirió siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño elfo que, diligentemente, sacaba varios pares de calcetines de un cajón de su cómoda para seguidamente guardarlos en la maleta.

-¡Porque nos vamos Blaise!-intervino su madre alegremente saliendo del elegante vestidor con algunas túnicas en las manos.

-¿Nos vamos mamá?.¿A dónde?-Preguntó confundido mirando como su madre doblaba cuidadosamente las túnicas y las colocaba dentro de la enorme valija.

-¡Nos vamos a pasar año nuevo a Saint Tropez con los Lowell hijo!.¿No te parece maravilloso?.¡Lo decidimos June y yo hace un rato y a tu padre le encantó la idea!. En cuanto estén listas las maletas partiremos cariño, así que date prisa, porque tenemos que llegar antes que ellos, como buenos anfitriones que somos. Por favor revisa lo que he empacado y si te hace falta algo, guárdalo, aunque Tofty me ha ayudado a guardar tus efectos personales puede ser que se nos haya pasado algo…-agregó con una radiante sonrisa sin percatarse que el chico se había quedado de piedra y después de acariciar suavemente su barbilla con el dorso de la mano, salió de la habitación. Iban a Saint Tropez a pasar el año nuevo con…¿¡Kathian y sus padres!?. –_¡Mierda!...mi madre se ha vuelto loca…_-murmuró Blaise por lo bajo. Estaba seguro que el dichoso viaje era sólo un pretexto (muy sucio, por cierto) de ambas mujeres para acercarlo a la tonta esa…¡Por Merlín!. Se dió cuenta que tendría que soportarla por… ¿cuatro jodidos y eternos días?. Con toda la calma y autocontrol que le fue posible, corrió secamente a Tofty de su habitación. Esos días pintaban ser un verdadero infierno para él…y Hermione, para más inri, sin dignarse a contestar a sus llamados…

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Blaise…¡es precioso…un paraíso!-exclamó Kathian con regocijo mientras contemplaba el atardecer desde el jardín en la terraza de la casa de playa de los Zabini en Saint Tropez.

-Si…muy hermoso Kat-contestó el chico con voz apenas audible, pues el paisaje acababa de recordarle que no muchos días atrás estuvo ahí mismo con Hermione y habían estado a punto de hacer el amor en la playa…qué lejanos le parecían ahora esos felices momentos vividos con la castaña…casi podía sentir los tibios labios de Hermione sobre los suyos y la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos…¡Por Merlín!.¡Cuánto la extrañaba…!

-¿Te pasa algo Blaise?-la pregunta de Kathian lo sacó de repente de sus ensoñaciones y volvió el rostro para mirar a la chica que tenía al lado y sonreía dulcemente-Sé que te lo he preguntado varias veces y comprenderé si te molestas conmigo, pero la verdad es que me importas mucho y no me gusta ver tu semblante tan triste de un tiempo para acá…no sé…es como si de _alguien más _dependiera tu alegría…-.

-No Kat, estoy bien…tal vez un poco preocupado por lo que te comenté en el colegio, lo de mi compromiso ineludible con el Lord¿recuerdas? pero no te inquietes, no es nada…al contrario, agradezco tu preocupación por mí, yo…-no pudo seguir porque inesperadamente, los labios de Kathian se posaron sobre los suyos sin que pudiera evitarlo en un beso lento y suave que por más que quiso, no pudo rechazar. En aquel momento, en que extrañaba tan dolorosamente a la castaña, los labios de Kathian fueron un bálsamo a su ansiedad. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por aquel pausado y delicioso ritmo. Su instante de debilidad fue perfectamente captado por la chica y sin prisas, lo besó largamente, sin intentar otra cosa más porque sabía que si trataba de abrazarle ó tocarle, el chico reaccionaría de inmediato y se alejaría. Por lo pronto, el que no la rechazara era buena señal. Draco tenía razón, debía irse con cuidado y sin presionarlo. Iba a obtener lo que quería si era persistente pero no insistente.

-Yo…perdóname Kat, esto no debió pasar-musitó Blaise después de muchos minutos y cuando se percató de que a quien besaba no era a quien extrañaba, sino a su compañera de casa.

-Al contrario Blaise, perdóname tú a mí-murmuró ruborizada desviando rápidamente la mirada-pero no pude evitarlo…sabes que te amo y lo único que quiero es estar junto a tí…si tan solo tú…-agregó mirándolo nuevamente con ojos suplicantes.

-Di-discúlpame Kat…me-me siento un poco mal…-se excusó el Slytherin interrumpiéndola y dando media vuelta, entró en la casa dejando sola a la chica. El sentimiento de culpa que lo embargó le revolvió el estómago. No quería engañar a Kathian ni darle falsas esperanzas y eso era precisamente lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Joder! Las malditas hormonas le habían jugado una muy mala pasada. De lo que nunca se percató, fue del disimulado gesto de triunfo que lucía la ojiazul porque por primera vez, se había salido con la suya.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Después de ese vergonzoso episodio de debilidad, Blaise evitó lo más que pudo la cercanía de la Slytherin. Si estaban todos reunidos, procuraba sentarse en un sitio donde no hubiera posibilidad de que alguien más se acomodase. Durante las comidas era de los primeros en acabar y retirarse, evitando hacer demasiada sobremesa que pudiera dar lugar a conversaciones bochornosas sobre Kathian y él. Notaba claramente el gesto de enfado de su madre y June Lowell cuando desaparecía, pero no iba a darles oportunidad de enrollarlo con celestinas pláticas porque estaba seguro que si se dejaba atrapar, saldría de Saint Tropez comprometido con Kathian Lowell y esos no eran precisamente sus planes.

Había convertido a Tofty prácticamente en un espía, pues le dejaba el expreso encargo de llamarlo con cualquier excusa en cuanto el pequeño elfo notara que Kathian se acercaba donde se encontraba él. El elfo no entendía la actitud del chico, la muchacha no era fea y parecía bastante agradable y no comprendía porqué Blaise se negaba tan rotundamente a relacionarse con ella. Pero el fiel Tofty deseaba ver feliz a su joven amo, y nunca cuestionaba las órdenes del más joven de los Zabini, se limitaba a cumplir con prestreza sus deseos sin rechistar aunque eso incluyera alejarlo de una chica tan encantadora como la joven Lowell.

Esos días de tranquilidad sirvieron para que el chico acabara de recuperarse de la costilla lesionada y ahora solo terminaba el tratamiento de pociones que le preparara Tofty ya sin ningún vendaje alrededor de su pecho. También los cardenales de sus piernas y brazos habían desaparecido gracias a los excelentes remedios del eficiente elfo.

Kathian se sintió frustrada al principio, pues juraba que el remordimiento del chico no duraría mucho y podría volver a aproximarse a repetir el beso -o algo más- si él lo permitía, pero al comprobar que en lugar de acercarse el chico se alejaba más de ella, decidió cambiar de táctica. Aguantó resignadamente las huidas del Slytherin sin quejarse, porque tenía ya una idea que esperaba poner en práctica antes de salir de Saint Tropez. Era su carta más fuerte y rezaba porque diera el resultado que deseaba.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, los días de descanso sirvieron para que Ron también acabara de recuperarse completamente y atendiendo al pedido de Hermione, habían acordado pasar el fin de año en La Madriguera para aprovechar y anunciar a sus padres que su relación había terminado. Ron recibió la petición de parte de la castaña con tristeza, pero como se lo había dicho, comprendía que era lo mejor y aunque le dolió en el alma, entendió que ya su camino como pareja se había dividido definitivamente y no había marcha atrás.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Aunque se encontraban en medio del festivo ambiente de año nuevo, ni Blaise ni Hermione podían disimular por completo su tristeza, que era más palpable y lacerante cuando se encontraban solos. La castaña llegó a pensar que por no haber contestado a los llamados del chico por el espejo tal vez él habría decidido dar por terminada su relación, pero desechó esos nefastos pensamientos segura de que el Slytherin no era así, simplemente, estaba enojado y por eso había dejado de buscarla hacía tres eternos días ya. Aunque, por otro lado, estaba también la odiosa espinita de que la resbalosa de Kathian Lowell siguiera en su empeño por conquistarlo y con ella lejos…qué mejor oportunidad…_¡no!_-se autoreprendió-eso nunca, como le había dicho Ginny, lo que planeara o hiciera esa lapa pegajosa no tendría que preocuparle, pero su mirada de cordero degollado colgada del brazo de Blaise le había dejado un nudo marinero en el estómago que ni el mismísimo Merlín hubiera podido desanudar.

Blaise por su parte, estaba seguro que el silencio de la Gryffindor se debía a que el infeliz de Ronald Weasley se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a destrozarlo y machacarlo ante sus ojos y a convencerla de que él seguía amándola para que volvieran y los dos días que faltaban para que regresaran al colegio se le antojaban los previos a una sentencia de muerte. Por lo menos, Kathian había cesado en su empeño de buscarlo y platicar con él como si nada hubiera pasado y pensaba que ya la chica se había convencido de que su actitud confirmaba a todas luces que no quería nada con ella que no fuera una amistad.

Después de un ligero sermón de parte de la profesora McGonagall, Ron y Hermione obtuvieron su autorización para abandonar nuevamente Hogwarts y regresar a La Madriguera los dos días que restaban de las vacaciones. A la profesora no le había hecho mucha gracia que los chicos se retractaran de lo que habían dicho cuando llegaron, pero tampoco tuvo corazón para retenerlos en el colegio después de que por lo visto, habían arreglado el problema que los hizo huír de la casa de los Weasley tan intempestivamente para refugiarse en el colegio y que ambos jóvenes habían guardado tan celosamente sin decir ni una palabra al respecto ni a ella ni al profesor Dumbledore por más que lo intentaron.

La noticia del rompimiento entre Ron y Hermione causó un incómodo silencio en la mesa de los Weasley cuando el pelirrojo pidió la atención de toda su familia que derrochaba felicidad por el regreso de los dos tórtolos fugitivos y comenzaron a acribillarlos con preguntas de cuando sería el feliz enlace Weasley-Granger. Molly Weasley no pudo reprimir derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza y reproche porque indudablemente quería que Hermione entrara en su familia, pero el señor Weasley ayudado por Ginny y Harry, le hicieron ver que si los chicos ya no se amaban era mejor que no siguieran con una relación por obligación ó agradecimiento.

Finalmente, la matriarca de los Weasley aceptó entre hipidos de llanto que la castaña nunca iba a ser su nuera y abrazando y besando efusivamente a ambos jóvenes, les deseó que Merlín y Morgana pusieran en su camino a alguien digno de sus tesoros. Hermione suspiró aliviada al comprobar que Ginny –una vez más-había tenido razón en presionarlos para hablar con la verdad al resto de los Weasley. Ahora lo único que faltaba para que fuera completamente feliz era decirles a sus padres y a los mismos Weasley quien era la persona a la que amaba, cosa que después de lo sucedido, confiaba en que aceptaran tarde ó temprano al darse cuenta que era quien la hacía feliz.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de forma tan agradable, divertida, y sin atisbos de rencor, que por un momento la castaña olvidó su melancolía por la ausencia de Blaise, y al momento del brindis, hizo uno interno por ellos, porque todo se arreglara y porque su serpiente estuviera siempre a su lado, recordando de pronto con dolor que Blaise aún tenía un pendiente que arreglar ni más ni menos que con Voldemort.

La cena en casa de los Zabini no había resultado tan desagradable como Blaise pensó que sería en un principio y sobre todo después de la cantidad de miradas de reproche que había percibido de su madre por su empecinamiento en mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Kathian. Tampoco Rob ni June Lowell habían mencionado algo al respecto, señal de que la Slytherin no había comentado nada de lo sucedido hacía unos días con ellos y agradeció internamente la discreción de la chica que esa noche, tuvo que reconocerlo, se veía preciosa enfundada en un vestido verde y plateado que delineaba perfectamente su atractiva figura y hacía que resaltara el azul profundo de sus ojos. Si no estuviera empeñada en conquistarlo a como diera lugar y sobre todo si cierta castaña de hermosos ojos marrones no se hubiera atravesado en su camino metiéndose tan dentro de su alma, seguramente hubiera reconsiderado el tener una relación con ella. -_Pero la vida nunca resulta como la imaginamos y eso es precisamente por lo que tiene sabor y vale la pena vivirla-_pensó el chico.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

Pasada la media noche, Blaise decidió retirarse a la cama y felicitando nuevamente a todos, se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de Kathian que vió la oportunidad que esperaba para poner en marcha su plan. Al poco rato, ella también se despidió de los demás y se dirigió a su habitación de donde después de despojarse de su vestido de fiesta salió con cautela cubierta solamente por un ligero camisón entrando inmediatamente y con sigilo en la habitación de enfrente, que era, precisamente, la de Blaise.

El chico se encontraba profundamente dormido y la Slytherin lo contempló embelesada durante un buen rato recorriendo sus atractivas facciones y su silueta recortada bajo las sábanas y sintió el deseo correr por sus venas impetuosamente. Rogando internamente porque todo saliera como ella anhelaba, lentamente se quitó el camisón y fué introduciéndose poco a poco dentro de la cama del chico que al sentir una presencia extraña a su lado entreabrió los ojos adormilado emitiendo un ronco gruñido de asombro al advertir quien era la persona que estaba con él en su cama. Quiso decir algo, pero sintió nuevamente los tibios y húmedos labios de Kathian sobre los suyos y las manos de ella dirigiendo las de él para recorrer con vehemencia sus pechos, su espalda, su trasero y sus piernas y su razón desapareció en medio de un torbellino de furioso deseo al sentir esa suave piel bajo sus manos.

Devolviéndole el beso con avidez, mordisqueó y chupó los labios, la lengua y la mandíbula de ella llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja desenfrenada y apasionadamente mientras estrujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo con pasión. Sintió entonces las manos de ella que pugnaban por deshacerse del saco de su pijama y en un loco arrebato, se sacó la prenda por la cabeza dejando su desnudo torso a merced de la ansiosa boca de la chica que, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, empezó a recorrerlo dejando un camino de besos y mordiscos húmedos desde su mandíbula y cuello mientras escuchaba complacida como el Slytherin jadeaba de excitación contenida.

-¡O-oh B-Blaise!...Blaise…te amo…¡Oh Merlín!...cuánto te amo…hazme tuya…te lo ruego…-balbuceó entrecortadamente a su oído al sentir las manos del chico recorrerla desde las caderas hasta los pechos apretujándolos y luego dirigiendo su boca primero a uno y después al otro succionando con deleite mientras sus manos seguían el recorrido de su espalda a su trasero unas veces tan solo con las yemas de los dedos y otras con toda la palma extendida volviéndola loca de deseo. La chica podía sentir la fuerte excitación de él contra sus muslos y deseando sentirlo por completo dentro de ella, inició un nuevo descenso entre besos y susurros lamiendo cuanta piel estaba a su alcance haciendo camino para llegar por fin a la última prenda que la separaba de ser uno solo con el chico. Introduciendo las manos debajo de la delgada tela del pantaloncillo, palpó los firmes muslos del Slytherin y recorriéndolos con lascivia, se dispuso a despojarlo del estorboso boxer cuando, sorpresivamente y en respuesta a sus entrecortados susurros pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, el chico emitió un ronco gemido que paralizó a la Slytherin.

-¡Oh Her…!-en ese momento, en el que casi pronunció el nombre de la castaña, el Slytherin comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, se separó de la estupefacta chica brincando de la cama-¡Kat...Kathian!.¡Por Merlín Kat!. ¡Perdóname y sal de aquí por favor!.Esto…esto no debió pasar…-musitó atropelladamente al ver que la chica estaba completamente desnuda sobre su cama.

-No Blaise…no me rechaces por favor…ven…anhelo hacer el amor contigo en este momento…-dijo extendiendo una mano al sorprendido Slytherin tragándose el coraje de que por un instante estuvo a punto de llamarla "Hermione" y que había sido una vez más esa maldita sangre sucia la que se interponía entre ellos.

-No Kat…vete por favor…esto no puede ser…yo…no te amo…-murmuró entrecortadamente. ¡Mierda! Las malditas hormonas de nuevo lo habían traicionado. Tenía que sacar a la chica cuanto antes de ahí. Era demasiada tentación tenerla frente a él y dispuesta a todo.

-Blaise…si eres hombre no puedes rechazarme…te lo suplico…ven aquí…hazme tuya…-rogó ella una vez más viendo como la resistencia del chico flaqueaba. Y arriesgando lo último que le quedaba, se puso de pie acercándose provocativamente a él. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, Blaise Zabini no se le iba a escapar. Iba a ser suya costara lo que costara.

-No…no Kat por favor…vete…no quiero hacerte daño por un momento de placer…es injusto de mi parte…no te lo mereces...-contestó él zafándose del abrazo de la ojiazul y tomando inmediatamente su camisón del suelo, se lo pasó para que la chica cubriera su desnudez y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta de la habitación para abrirla.

-¡Está bien Blaise Zabini, me voy…!-increpó ella furiosa arrebatándole su camisón y poniéndoselo de nuevo-¡vaya que si has cambiado y que algo te pasa…!.¡Podría hasta pensar que haz sido capaz de enredarte con una _sangre sucia _y por eso me rechazas…!.¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así…!.¡TE LO JURO ZABINI!-añadió con aspereza cerrando de un portazo y dejando lívido al Slytherin con su último reproche.

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a _Danyhogg_ -me encantó tu mega-review!! y vaya que los celos son tremendos, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo jeje. Gracias por tu confesión linda ;) -también a _tychesita, _y _AndreinaMalfoy _por sus reviews y a _lesma de Malfoy _por unirme a su lista de autores favoritos...a todas, mil gracias!!!

Bueno, pues en este capítulo Kathian ya se descaró por completo con nuestro querido Blaise...veremos que pasa ahora que ya todos regresan a Hogwarts...

No me resta más que despedirme por el momento y nuevamente darles las gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy felíz con ellos :)

Los veo por aquí muy pronto en esta misma página, en este mismo fic, con un capítulo nuevo. Y ya saben, todos los reviews son bien recibidos. Hagan feliz al alma de la presente clickando en el botoncito de abajo a la izquierda ;) Cuídense mucho. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : **Todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soymultimillonariayeneuros-Rowling ¿Quién más?) excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una **ENORME **disculpa (sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...hasta el infinito) por haber tardado tantísimo tiempo en actualizar, pero tuve una situación familiar sumamente fuerte y difícil y es por eso que detuve tanto tiempo el fic. (además de que el final que tenia ya casi terminado no me gustó y lo estoy cambiando, para que les voy a mentir)...En fin, que mi vida se volvió patas arriba de unos meses para acá, pero heme aquí de nuevo tratando de continuar la historia y terminarla (se lo he prometido a una personita **muy especial e importantísima **de mi vida, y aunque ya no esté junto a mí, físicamente, sé que siempre, siempre estára a mi lado T.A.P.).

Por favor, no se desesperen si no actualizo tan rápidamente como al principio, y tengan por seguro que voy a terminar la historia como me lo han pedido todos en sus reviews. Gracias por su paciencia...y aquí les entrego el capitulo catorce...

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, Blaise se encontraba totalmente aturdido y sin haber conciliado el sueño en todo el resto de la noche. Por un lado, tenía un enorme sentimiento de culpa por lo que _casi_ había pasado entre él y Kathian…se había portado como un verdadero patán con ella al jugar de esa forma con sus sentimientos y todo por un desenfrenado momento de lujuria que no había podido controlar…pero por otro lado, no entendía como es que la chica había llegado a tanto…no ignoraba el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él, pero haberse arriesgado como lo hizo, a sabiendas de su posible rechazo, –como efectivamente sucedió- hacía que se replanteara seriamente el concepto que tenía de ella…por lo visto, la Slytherin no era ni tan inocente ni tan candorosa y simplona como aparentaba…¡Joder! Tendría que irse con cuidado frente a ella de ahora en adelante. No imaginaba de lo que podría ser capaz después de haberla despreciado de esa forma, o si tomaría represalias contra él o…Hermione.

De pronto, el nombre de la castaña trajo a su mente el detalle más angustiante de todo lo sucedido…el que por un momento estuvo a punto de llamarla _Hermione_…estaba completamente seguro que Kathian se había dado perfecta cuenta de eso, si no ¿porqué su último reproche refiriéndose a un "alguien" con el término _sangre sucia_?. Era imposible que supiera algo sobre él y Hermione antes de su imperdonable descuido… ¿o no?... ¿o acaso Draco había traicionado su confianza contándole algo a la chica?...no…eso no…-se dijo-fué su estupidez cuando casi pronunció el nombre de la Gryffindor por lo que ella le contestó de esa forma…su amigo no lo traicionaría… era impensable…

Con estos nefastos pensamientos se apareció a desayunar deseoso de que los Lowell volvieran cuanto antes a su hogar, para dejar de ver la acusadora mirada de reproche de Kathian que no pasó desapercibida para nadie y que el chico solo esperaba el momento en que ella dijera lo que había pasado entre ellos para que la bomba explotara, los padres de la chica lo acusaran de haber violado a su princesa y sus padres sugirieran una solución (que para nada se le antojaba viable) para reparar semejante oprobio.

A Merlín gracias, nada sucedió y los Lowell se marcharon sin mayor contratiempo, dándole un respiro para poder irse un poco más tranquilo a casa con sus padres y dejarse de pensamientos tan nefastos y pesimistas y borrar la imagen que bailaba en su mente de él con Kathian frente a un altar. Ya faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para que volviera a reunirse con la castaña en el colegio, y un reciente e inquietante pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz: ¿debía ser sincero con Hermione y decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior antes de que llegara a sus oídos por bocas ajenas, o definitivamente debía dar carpetazo al asunto e ignorar a Kathian?._ Finalmente_-se dijo-_fué ella quien me buscó, pero nada sucedió…_ y tampoco le apetecía mucho ponerse en evidencia ante la Gryffindor y lo que era peor, que ella pensara que la Slytherin le importaba de alguna manera. Así que, decidido, resolvió no enterar a Hermione sobre el incidente y tratar de aclararlo a su vez con Kathian para que el embrollo no pasara a mayores…pediría la ayuda de Draco…porque conocía mejor a su compañera de casa que él y tal vez el rubio le orientara para calmar el enfado de la Slytherin y que la situación no se saliera de control para él y Hermione. ¡Mierda! Si tan solo hubiera imaginado las consecuencias que le iba a traer el viaje a Saint Tropez, aunque sus padres lo hubieran aborrecido de por vida, hubiera ido a refugiarse con Draco a Malfoy Manor, así ahora no tendría que estar pensando en como mantener callada a Kathian por miedo a que hablara de más y llegara a oídos de cierta Gryffindor algo que además ni había sucedido… sabía que se iba a comportar como un egoísta, pero por defender y mantener tranquila su relación con Hermione era capaz de todo, y lo que fuera necesario para sacar definitivamente a Kathian de su vida, iba a hacerlo.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

El trayecto a la estación de tren en Londres fué de lo más relajado y tranquilo para Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione que llegaron acompañados por los señores Weasley y alguno que otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix perfectamente camufleado para resguardar la seguridad del niño-que-vivió. Después de despedirse de los padres de Ron, abordaron el tren y en cuanto encontraron un compartimiento vacío, comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas para el viaje. Hermione era consciente de sus deberes como prefecta de Gryffindor y que ella y Ron deberían comenzar con su ronda por los vagones para cuidar del orden dentro del tren, pero los nervios de que en cualquier momento pudiera encontrarse con el Slytherin le estaban quitando toda la intención de hacer una ronda exhaustiva como siempre había sido su costumbre y convenció a Ron de que sólo dieran un rápido vistazo a unos cuantos vagones sin entretenerse demasiado. No le parecía que el Expresso de Hogwarts fuera el mejor lugar para arreglar sus diferencias con Blaise si es que aún el chico querría seguir adelante con la relación y menos teniendo a tantos Slytherin tan cerca (su mente voló presta hacia cierta escoba ojiazul resbalosa que seguramente también andaría por ahí y el nudo en su estómago se tensó aún más).

Ron disimuló una sonrisa ante los evidentes nervios de su amiga y asintió silenciosamente siguiendo a Hermione en lo que le pareció la ronda de prefectos más rápida de toda la historia de Hogwarts. Dió las gracias a Merlín de que no hubiera ningún profesor alrededor, pues de haberse encontrado a uno, seguramente los habría suspendido de sus deberes porque más que vigilar, Hermione sólo deambulaba a lo largo de los vagones y en más de una ocasión, Ron estuvo a punto de regañar a varios alumnos de primero que paseaban felices por todo el tren con artículos prohibidos (la mayoría procedentes de "Sortilegios Weasley") y que por lo visto Hermione no veía o ignoraba olímpicamente para no entretenerse demasiado en los pasillos y regresar rápidamente al compartimiento de los Gryffindor (Ron estuvo seguro que era más lo segundo).

De pronto, al pasar por uno de los compartimientos que habitualmente ocupaban los alumnos de Slytherin de quinto, Ron pareció distinguir una voz _bastante _conocida y a punto estuvo de avisar a Hermione que su serpiente también se encontraba en el tren, pero no estuvo muy seguro de la reacción de la chica, quien prácticamente había corrido hasta el final del vagón, sin voltear ni una sola vez, así que prefirió guardar silencio y pasar de largo. No estaba preparado todavía para ver al Slytherin abrazando y besando a la castaña frente a sus narices y menos después de que lo habían visto en la nevería de Florean Fortescue muy bien acompañado por una más que cariñosa Kathian Lowell. Ron sabía que Hermione se encontraba furiosa por ese incidente y aunque la castaña no le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, la conocía demasiado bien para darse cuenta que desde ese día, Hermione no había vuelto a intentar comunicarse con Zabini por el dichoso espejo de intercomunicación y esto, aunque aceptaba que no debería ser así, le alegraba bastante porque pensaba que si la chica se desengañaba definitivamente del Slytherin, podría surgir una nueva lucecita de esperanza que pudiera ayudarle a recuperarla. Ahora solo faltaba que Zabini no volviera a enredarla entre sus anillos para que Ron tratara de acercarse nuevamente a ella y reanudaran su relación con un "borrón y cuenta nueva". Pero claro, no podía cantar victoria aún. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no creía que Zabini fuera tan tonto como él de perderla por una tontería, así que solo le quedaba esperar y desear que por una vez en su vida, Merlín le concediera el deseo de que un basilisco se comiera vivo al idiota de Blaise Zabini en cuanto pusiera un pie en Hogwarts.

-Oye Herm… ¿no te parece que nuestra ronda de prefectos más parecía un paseo por el tren que una ronda de vigilancia?-cuestionó Ron en cuanto llegaron al compartimiento donde Harry y Ginny se entretenían jugando una partida de snap explosivo.

-No somos los únicos prefectos en el tren Ron y además, la ronda fué como siempre las hemos hecho, recorrimos todos los vagones, a pesar de que yo te había pedido que solo recorriéramos la mitad, ¿o no?-respondió ella ligeramente irritada sentándose al lado de Ginny y tomando un trago de jugo de calabaza.

-Si tú lo dices…-contestó el pelirrojo levantando ligeramente los hombros y sentándose al lado de Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa Herm? Te noto muy nerviosa…¿pasó algo allá afuera?-inquirió Ginny.

-Nada…nada…estoy bien…solo…-en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió interrumpiéndola y un alumno de primer año de Slytherin entró cautelosamente observando a todos los ahí presentes y palideciendo ligeramente al darse cuenta que era un compartimiento lleno de Gryffindors.

-¿Si?.¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-preguntó Harry al ver que el pequeño no decidía a quien dirigirse primero.

-Yo…yo…traigo esta nota para Hermione Granger… ¿está aquí?-balbuceó el niño mirando fijamente la cicatriz de Harry y a Hermione le dió un vuelco el corazón, esa nota no podía ser de otro más que de Blaise.

-S-sí…yo...soy Hermione Granger…gra-gracias-contestó con un hilo de voz tomando el pequeño rollo que el niño le ofreció inmediatamente para después dar media vuelta y salir de prisa del vagón. Hermione se quedó un rato con el pergamino entre las manos dudosa de abrirlo o guardarlo en el bolsillo de su túnica, porque con seguridad, Blaise quería verla en algún vagón del tren y ella había decidido no hablar con él hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts. Ron, frente a ella, casi podía ver la feroz lucha interna de su amiga y se aventuró a sugerirle algo que podía significar nuevamente el fin de sus pequeñas esperanzas, pero que era un paso que Hermione tendría que dar tarde o temprano.

-Herm… ¿por qué no lo lees? Sabemos perfectamente quién te lo envía… ¿no crees que es hora de que…hablen?-repuso suavemente mirando con intensidad a la chica.

-No…no sé Ron…yo…-musitó Hermione estrujando nerviosa el pergamino entre sus manos.

-Vamos Herm…Ron tiene razón, ábrelo y sal de dudas de que es lo que te dice Zabini…no me negarás que te mueres por saber lo que te escribió ¿eh?-intervino Ginny codeándola y dirigiéndole una pícara mirada que provocó que se sonrojara levemente.

-Está…bien…-aceptó la Gryffindor desenrollando el pequeño pergamino y no pudo evitar que un ligero temblor se apoderara de sus manos. Efectivamente, el mensaje era de Blaise :

_Hermione :_

_Hay tantas cosas de las que debemos hablar…tantos malentendidos por aclarar, que no puedo soportar hasta llegar a Hogwarts para verte…han sido demasiados los días sin saber nada de tí que no sé como puedo resistir no ir a tu vagón para abrazarte y besarte interminablemente… ¿Sabes cuánto pude ser capaz de echarte de menos?..._

_Por favor, encuéntrame en el compartimiento que está junto a los servicios (¿lo recuerdas?) en diez minutos. Te estaré esperando. No tardes demasiado._

_BZ_

Después de leer el mensaje, Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran y un cúmulo de sentimientos se agolparan en su pecho hasta formar una dolorosa piedra que sentía atravesada en la garganta. Ginny, a su lado, supuso el contenido de la nota y sin decir nada, abrazó fuertemente a su amiga tratando de infundirle apoyo para que tomara la decisión que le pareciera la correcta. Frente a ellas, Harry y Ron las contemplaban expectantes y con semblante confundido ¿Qué pudo haberle escrito el imbécil de Zabini para que se echara a llorar de esa forma?.

Después de unos minutos, se secó los ojos calmadamente y con una mirada de entendimiento a la pelirroja, salió del compartimiento sin decir ni una palabra a los estupefactos Harry y Ron. Caminó tranquilamente rumbo al último vagón y justo frente a la puerta del último compartimiento, deslizó la nota que acababa de escribir por debajo de ésta entrando en seguida en los servicios.

Blaise, que paseaba sumamente nervioso en el interior del vagón, se percató de inmediato que alguien pasaba y rápidamente deslizaba una nota por debajo de la puerta y aunque se apresuró a abrir, seguro de que esa persona era Hermione, solo alcanzó a ver como se cerraba la puerta contigua con un sonoro "click". Sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía de angustia por lo que diría la nota, cerró nuevamente y la recogió recargándose en la puerta no muy seguro de que sus piernas lo sostendrían si la nota decía lo que más temía.

_Blaise :_

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo…hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar…pero no en el tren…no es conveniente…te espero hoy después de la cena en el corredor del séptimo piso junto al cuadro de Barnabás el chiflado (el tonto que quiere enseñar a los trolls a bailar ballet) sé de un lugar donde podemos platicar con tranquilidad y sin presiones de tiempo._

_HG_

_P.D. Yo también te extrañé mucho…no tienes idea cuanto…_

Al terminar de leer el breve escrito, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Aunque al principio sintió que el estómago se le encogía de angustia porque Hermione le pedía hablar hasta el colegio, la post data del mensaje le devolvió el alma al cuerpo…si la chica tuviera en mente mandarlo a volar, nunca le hubiera escrito que lo había extrañado y eso calmó enormemente su ansiedad.

Con calma, salió del vagón y casi se cae de espaldas al encontrarse cara a cara con Kathian Lowell que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Hola…Blaise… ¿disfrutando de un paseo por el tren? Porque no creo que vengas a los servicios ¿verdad? Estos son los lavabos de las chicas por si no lo recuerdas-murmuró la Slytherin sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-¡Kat!...no…solo estaba…estaba…-La presencia de aquella a la que menos quería ver en ese momento lo descolocó visiblemente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella que quería desquitarse un poco del coraje que aún la saturaba por el rechazo del muchacho hacía dos noches.

-¿Pero porqué estás tan nervioso Blaise? –Preguntó con peligrosa dulzura acercándose a él -Ya sé…tal vez quedaste de verte aquí con _alguien _y yo sin querer estoy interrumpiendo… ¿es eso Blaise?-agregó mordazmente con un malévolo brillo en sus azules ojos.

-¿Nervioso yo? No Kat, simplemente…no esperaba encontrarte por aquí…-respondió incómodo. No le agradaba el tono ni las insinuaciones de la chica. Era apremiante largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Te conozco demasiado bien Blaise…que no se te olvide…y ahora que lo pienso… ¿no será acaso que al verme recordaste la excitación que sentiste por mí hace dos noches que estuvimos juntos y por eso estás tan turbado cariño?-dijo con toda la mala intencion de hacerse escuchar por aquella que estuviera dentro del maldito vagón para que supiera que (sin mencionar el rechazo, claro) había compartido la cama del Slytherin y por lo menos, provocar una bonita y fuerte discusión entre ambos y así sentirse un poco mejor, no siendo la única con un nudo de coraje subiendo y bajando por todo su estómago; al tiempo que deslizaba con hipócrita lisonjería un dedo por la mejilla del Slytherin que aún no se podía creer la desfachatez de la que hacía gala su compañera de casa.

-¿De qué hablas?-Cuestionó con franca molestia atrapando la mano traviesa que ya bajaba por su pecho.

-No es necesario que finjas querido…sé muy bien lo que sentiste hace dos noches…tu entrepierna lo podría corroborar… ¿porque no se lo preguntamos? Este vagón vacío...¿porque esta vacío verdad?... podría sernos de utilidad después de todo… ¿vamos Blaise?-insinuó con descaro mientras zafaba su mano del agarre del chico y trataba de llevarla hasta su entrepierna ante los atónitos ojos del Slytherin. De pronto, la puerta del lavabo de las chicas se abrió con gran estrépito y Hermione salió con el semblante lívido de coraje.

-Eres un...un...una…serpiente rastrera y asquerosa Blaise Zabini… ¡no sabes cuanto te detesto!-Increpó ásperamente con los marrones ojos colmados de lágrimas para acto seguido, estampar su mano derecha con insólita fuerza en la mejilla del estupefacto Slytherin y ante a la mirada de asombro de Kathian para después, dar media vuelta y salir corriendo rumbo al vagón de los Gryffindor.

-¡Hermione! En este momento iba a buscarte pe…¿Qué te pasa?.¿Porque lloras Herm?-preguntó Ron en la puerta del compartimiento cuando al abrir para salir se encontró de frente con la llorosa castaña.

-¡Abrázame por favor pecosito!-pidió ella con ojos suplicantes y Ron sintió su estómago arder de furia. ¿Qué habría pasado con el infeliz de Zabini para que Hermione llorara de esa forma?. Con miles de preguntas atravesadas en la garganta, la abrazó fuertemente sin percatarse que al fondo del vagón, unos ojos color miel los observaban pasmados, y, a su lado, unos ojos azules brillaban de triunfo y emoción contenidas.

**°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°°0o..o0°**

-Herm… ¿quieres platicarme lo que sucedió en el tren?-Pidió Ron con cautela durante la cena en el Gran Comedor. Después de que la chica se arrojara a sus brazos y él la sostuviera hasta que los espasmos del llanto cesaran, no habían podido hacerle decir ni una sola palabra, pues a todo lo que le preguntaban solo se concretaba a responder con monosílabos insulsos y repetitivos, por lo que decidieron no hostigarla con preguntas y dejar que pasara un rato sin hablar para que terminara de calmarse y por fin dijera lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado durante su breve encuentro con el Slytherin.

-No Ron…ahora no…ni yo misma acabo de comprender lo que sucedió…déjame asimilarlo ¿si?-Respondió la Gryffindor calmadamente pero sus ojos nuevamente inundados de lágrimas provocaron un estremecimiento en el pelirrojo y sin poder contenerse, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza tratando de transmitirle todo su amor por ella con ese simple gesto. La muchacha lo agradeció enormemente dejándose envolver por esos brazos que le proporcionaban la fuerza y el apoyo que no sabía que necesitaba tanto en esos momentos.

Frente a ellos, Harry y Ginny guardaban silencio respetando los sentimientos de su amiga. Disimuladamente, la pelirroja no había podido evitar dirigir la mirada un par de veces hacia la mesa de las serpientes solo para descubrir primero y constatar después que el único que faltaba era precisamente Blaise Zabini. ¿Qué había sucedido en el tren para que Hermione se encontrara así y Zabini no asistiera a la cena?. A los únicos que veía de repente cuchicheando misteriosamente eran a Malfoy y a Lowell, sobre todo cuando Pansy Parkinson platicaba con alguien más que no fuera ellos…todo resultaba muy extraño…Ginny estaba segura que esa nota de Blaise era para arreglar las cosas con Hermione, lo había intuído en la mirada de su amiga cuando salió al encuentro del Slytherin…entonces ¿Por qué Hermione no dejaba de llorar? Y lo que es más ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Zabini?.

Después de la cena, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor más callados de lo habitual en ellos. Casi hacia el final de la cena, Hermione había hecho una pequeña broma respecto a Ron y su forma de comer la tarta de manzana del postre que hizo que todos sonrieran aligerando notablemente el pesado ambiente que podían cortar con un cuchillo de tan tenso que se sentía, pero que ni aún así logró que recobraran el buen humor que normalmente había entre todos. Estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada de la torre de los leones cuando escucharon a alguien llamar con gritos ansiosos a la chica.

-¡Hermione!...¡Espera por favor!...¡Necesito hablar contigo!...-la voz no era de otro más que de Blaise que venía corriendo seguramente desde las mazmorras de Slytherin sin importarle que muchos alumnos de Gryffindor lo miraran con extrañeza. Hermione se detuvo y con todo el autocontrol del que fué capaz, se volvió lentamente para encarar al Slytherin que llegaba frente a ella sin aliento.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Zabini y aquí frente a mis amigos te voy a repetir lo que te dije en el tren por si no lo entendiste bien: eres una serpiente traicionera y asquerosa. Te detesto y no quiero que te me acerques en todo lo que te reste de vida… ¿está claro?. Ron…vámonos por favor-Volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo lo tomó de la mano y entró detrás de los desconcertados Harry y Ginny que habían abierto el hueco del retrato que daba acceso a su sala común mientras Blaise terminaba de asimilar no solo las lacónicas palabras de la Gryffindor, sino toda la tristeza y el resentimiento que había visto claramente en sus ojos marrones enrojecidos de tanto llorar y que no le dejaron lugar a dudas de que había escuchado toda su conversación con Kathian en el pasillo del tren, y se aborreció con toda el alma por haber sido tan débil y caer en el estúpido juego de la Slytherin. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido, si Hermione había escuchado toda esa sarta de tonterías que Kathian le había dicho para provocarlo, tenía que concederle por lo menos el beneficio de la duda y escuchar como habían pasado realmente las cosas, así que aporreando el retrato de la Señora Gorda (e ignorando los reproches de la misma por el maltrato a su cuadro) llamó a gritos a la castaña seguro de que lo estaba escuchando.

-¡Hermione!.¡Abreme!.¡Maldita sea!.¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches!-.

-¡Auxilio!.¡Un Slytherin se ha vuelto loco!.¡Ataque a la torre de Gryffindor!.¡Auxilio!-Gritaba la Señora Gorda y todos los cuadros a su alrededor voltearon a ver con miradas recelosas y gestos reprobatorios al enfurecido Blaise que pateaba y golpeaba con los puños cerrados a partes iguales el lienzo.

-¡Déjeme entrar!.¡Con mil demonios!.¡¿No entiende que tengo que hablar con ella?!.¡Abra estúpida!...¡ABRA!-.

-¡Señor Zabini!-la airada voz de la profesora McGonagall llegando velozmente a su lado cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda, pero sin dejarse amedrentar, continuó golpeando el cuadro fingiendo no haberla escuchado-¡Basta!.¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA SEÑOR ZABINI!.¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDE TRATANDO DE ENTRAR EN LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR?!.¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!-Exclamó la profesora al ver que el chico hacía caso omiso a sus reclamos, y al momento, Blaise cayó boca arriba completamente inmóvil pero con la furia aún relampagueando en el rostro.

-¡Lo siento mucho señor Zabini, pero no me ha dejado otra alternativa!. Ahora, le pido que guarde la compostura necesaria para retirarle el hechizo y poder hablar como personas adultas o de lo contrario, pediré que venga por usted el jefe de su casa y tome las medidas necesarias a su arrebato de insolencia ¿Entendido?-Agregó duramente y Blaise asintió cerrando lentamente los ojos que era la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover un poco después del potente encantamiento de la líder de los leones. Asintiendo levemente, la profesora procedió a girar su varita deshaciendo el hechizo y Blaise se incorporó rápidamente al sentir su cuerpo libre y no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar la severa mirada de la profesora que a pesar de que hablaba tranquilamente, podía notarse el gran enfado en el hosco tono de su voz-Bien. ¿Puede ahora explicarme porqué golpeaba de esa forma la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor señor Zabini?-.

-Lo siento profesora…siento haber perdido el control de esa forma…pero necesito…hablar…con…err…una persona…-argumentó Blaise atropelladamente sin atreverse a mirar el adusto semblante de la profesora y decirle a quien buscaba realmente.

-¿Con una persona?. Eso es indignante e insultantemente obvio señor Zabini, no quiera tomarme el pelo, ni pretenda pasarse de listo conmigo. Ahora veamos…esa persona es un Gryffindor, no me cabe la menor duda, y dado que yo soy la jefa de la casa, tengo derecho a saber a que alumno se refiere, así que le pido se deje de rodeos y me diga a quien buscaba de esa forma tan poco apropiada antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y usted termine con cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin-.

-A…a…a…Hermione Granger profesora…-Musitó titubeando y bajando la mirada con la esperanza de que la profesora no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿La señorita Granger?-preguntó confundida con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- Y… ¿puedo saber para que quiere usted hablar con ella que le pareció necesario aporrear la puerta de esa manera?.¿Acaso no acaba de verla en el Gran Comedor?-.

-No…no asistí profesora…no…pude…pero créame…necesito hablar con Hermione…-A punto de dar media vuelta y dejar el interrogatorio en boca de la profesora, lo pensó mejor y decidió hacer uso (claro, si ella aceptaba) del poder de la jefa de los Gryffindor para hacer salir a Hermione de la seguridad de su torre-Por favor profesora…si usted pudiera…-.

-¿Hermione…?-la sorpresa hizo que la profesora McGonagall abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, pues sabía como todos en Hogwarts que entre los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor _nadie _se llamaba entre sí por sus nombres de pila…siempre usaban los apellidos para referirse los unos a los otros, como confirmación de la eterna enemistad entre ambas casas.

-Por favor profesora…solo usted…podría entrar a llamarla…se lo suplico…me urge hablar con ella…-dijo con la voz más dócil y solícita que pudo lograr rogando interiormente por ablandar el corazón de la estoica mujer. La profesora McGonagall aún no asimilaba lo que estaba escuchando, pero una corazonada le advertía que tal vez se encontraba en el meollo del problema que había traído de regreso al colegio a Ron y Hermione a mitad de las vacaciones de invierno y del cual ninguno de los dos Gryffindor quiso decir ni una palabra a nadie.

-Espere aquí señor Zabini-fue la seca contestación y sin más, dió un golpecito con su varita sobre el marco del cuadro y este se abrió en seguida revelando parte de la sala común rojo-con-dorado-por-doquier de los leones. Escudriñando lo más posible al interior, vió que la profesora murmuraba algo a quien parecía un alumno de primer año para en seguida salir donde se encontraba él y cerrar nuevamente la entrada-He mandado llamar a la señorita Granger señor Zabini, pero como comprenderá, no voy a dejarla sola con usted después de su pequeño exabrupto, así que permaneceré aquí mientras habla con ella. Como jefa de la casa Gryffindor, soy responsable de la seguridad de mis alumnos-finalizó con la autoritaria ceja levantada y Blaise sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies…si McGonagall se quedaba ahí ¿Cómo carajos iba a poder hablar con Hermione de lo que había pasado con Kathian?. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, asintió sin mucho entusiasmo al gesto de interrogación de la profesora y esperó a que la castaña saliera de la torre, iba a tener que ingeniárselas para que ella le diera otra oportunidad de verse a solas sin la inoportuna profesora de por medio.

Dos minutos más tarde, que a Blaise se le antojaron dos siglos, Hermione hizo su aparición por el hueco del retrato y su sorpresa no tuvo límites al encontrar a la Profesora McGonagall acompañada de Blaise que la miraba con ansiedad y desesperación.

-¿Me…me…mandó llamar profesora?-murmuró a duras penas, evitando a toda costa mirar hacia donde estaba él, pues lo menos que esperaba era volver a encontrarse cara a cara con el Slytherin tantas veces en un día.

-Así es señorita Granger...bueno, realmente no soy yo la que desea hablar con usted. Tal vez no se dió cuenta, pero el señor Zabini, aquí presente, estuvo tratando de entrar a la sala común a la fuerza para buscarla porque tiene algo muy urgente que decirle…adelante señor Zabini, puede hablar con toda confianza…-Dirigiendo una severa mirada a Blaise se alejó unos pasos sin perderlos de vista.

-Yo…yo…-Ahora que tenía delante a la chica, parecía que las palabras se habían atorado dolorosamente en su garganta, por supuesto que también la presencia de la estricta profesora impedía que dijera todo lo que sentía, así que tenía que pensar rápidamente en algo que solo Hermione y él entendieran para que la Gryffindor aceptara verlo a solas para hablar sin testigos. Y armándose de valor, respiró con profundidad y disparó a bocajarro-Hermione…perdóname por favor…el lugar y el tiempo del cuadro del séptimo piso es el correcto…lo que escuchaste en el tren no es totalmente cierto, pero sé que Barnabás se esfuerza al máximo por lograr su objetivo y ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de escucharte…sé que le agradaría _muchísimo _escuchar tu opinión…¿Qué dices?...-concluyó mirando con anhelo a la castaña que, comprendiendo a la perfección el mensaje se había quedado muda al notar que la rápida mente del Slytherin había acomodado las palabras de forma que la profesora McGonagall no sospechara que había una relación involucrada. Después de la sorpresa inicial, recuperó su posición y se preparó mentalmente para dar su negativa rotunda al Slytherin y dejara de buscarla definitivamente.

-Blai…Zabini-se corrigió de inmediato y se percató del leve jadeo del chico al escuchar que lo llamaba nuevamente por su apellido-No hay nada porque disculparse, te lo comenté, creo yo, _bastante claro_ en el tren cuando Lowell estaba a _tu lado_…agradezco tu interés, pero ya tuve oportunidad de hablar con Barnabás y ya no existe ningún problema…esa discusión sin sentido ha quedado zanjada y _no _volveré a mencionar el tema con él…es increíble la importancia que podemos darle a veces a _tonterías _como ésa, ¿no te parece?...y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo deberes de prefecto que cumplir…-sin decir ni una palabra más, se dió media vuelta y después de cruzar algunas palabras con la profesora McGonagall, desapareció detrás de ella por el hueco del retrato dejando a Blaise a punto de decir algo más y en los ojos una muda súplica de perdón.

* * *

Mil gracias a _verillo, megumi1909, Andreína Malfoy, nanita 44445 _y_ Sweet evil angel_ por sus reviews, y a todas (y todos por si hay algún chico por ahí) por leer!!

Cuídense mucho, los veo pronto por aquí, en esta misma página, en este mismo fic, con un nuevo capítulo. Ya saben que los reviews de apoyo y los de jitomatazos son bienvenidos...hagan felíz al alma de la presente dando "click" al botoncito de abajo a la izquierda. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes tienen dueña (JK-soy-multimillonaria-y-en-euros-Rowling ¿Quién más?) excepto claro, los que mi imaginación concibió y yo los tomé prestados a todos un rato para desahogar esta locura.

Una vez más me tardé horrores para actualizar...no tengo perdón, lo sé...mea culpa...mea culpa...pero que puedo decirles? mi vida ha ido retomando poco a poco su rumbo nuevamente y heme aquí actualizando de nueva cuenta...como les dije anteriormente, no me gustó el final que tenía y al cambiarlo también tuve que mover un poco la historia, pero basta de bla bla bla y mucho de eso...aquí les dejo el capítulo 15...

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

-¡Vaya Draco…parece que hubiera sido una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos…estás muy entusiasta esta noche!-jadeó exhausta Kathian tumbándose sudorosa al lado del rubio después de hacer el amor arrebatadamente en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía.

-¿Y que me dices de tí querida Kat?-respondió petulante el Slytherin encendiendo un cigarrillo-Si en cuanto me viste te me fuiste encima literalmente…¿acaso en casa de Blaise no tuviste suficiente diversión?-.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!-espetó molesta-Ya tenía a Blaise casi a mi merced y la maldita comelibros se entrometió una vez más-.

-No puedo creer que Blaise te despreciara por el recuerdo de esa sangre sucia…-susurró dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo y acariciando el brazo de la chica con un dedo-pero también tengo que regañarte bombón…te dije muy claro que te fueras con pies de plomo y despacio con Blaise, ¿ves los resultados de tus arrebatos cariño?-dijo al tiempo que giraba rápidamente quedando encima de Kathian.

-Si, ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo, te cansaste de reclamarme en el gran comedor, y también te dije lo que pasó en el tren, así que Granger realmente ya no es un estorbo entre Blaise y yo, entonces…-

-¿Y tú crees que después de semejante escena Blaise quiere volver a saber de tí? –la interrumpió Draco enarcando una ceja-No bombón…conozco a Blaise mucho mejor que tú, recuérdalo… seguramente ahora está furioso ya que por causa tuya, todo se terminó con la sangre sucia y por lo que sé, le dolió bastante…mis fuentes me informaron que hizo un ridículo espantoso en la entrada de la torre de esos estúpidos Gryffindor buscando como desesperado a Granger y que hasta McGonagall estuvo involucrada…en fin, eso ya no tiene remedio y ahora habrá que hacer un ligero cambio en los planes, porque pensándolo bien…no todo está perdido…no todo…-caviló perdiendo en ningún lugar sus grises pupilas-.

-¿Te importaría explicarte?.¿Porque dices que no todo está perdido y a la vez aseguras que Blaise no quiere volver a saber nada de mí?-masculló incómoda separándose un poco del cuerpo del Slytherin.

-No Kat, no tiene caso que te explique porque de cualquier forma siempre fastidias las cosas con tus arranques, así que no me molestaré en participarte mis planes…por ahora…-señaló con una mirada de advertencia levantándole el rostro hacia él-.

-¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!.¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!-increpó enojada empujándolo del pecho, pero el rubio no se movió ni un poco y lanzando por la ventana más cercana el cigarrillo sin terminar, la tomó por las muñecas levantándoselas a la altura de su cabeza mientras que sus piernas aunque delgadas, fuertes por los años de entrenamiento en el Quidditch, se enredaban alrededor de las de ella dejándola inmóvil.

-¡Quieta!...Ten calma preciosa…por supuesto que sabrás de mis planes, pero a su debido tiempo mi amor…a su debido tiempo…-susurró sobre sus labios lamiéndolos sensualmente con la punta de la lengua provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de la chica que aunque quiso resisitirse al influjo de su compañero, al percibir sobre sus muslos la masculinidad de Draco despertando nuevamente, no pudo soportarlo y atrapando suavemente la inquieta lengua del rubio entre sus dientes, devoró sus labios y todo su cuerpo con renovado frenesí.

****°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°****

Los días pasaban y para Blaise parecía que el tiempo había retrocedido, pues Hermione y los Gryffindor se comportaban como cuando ella no quería admitir que lo amaba…se sentaba de espaldas a él durante las comidas (al lado del maldito pelos de zanahoria-como no-); al terminar las clases que compartían salía cual raudo vendaval seguida por sus tres compinches que le recordaban bastante a Crabbe y Goyle, los eternos guardaespaldas de Draco que no permitían que se le acercara ni una mosca sin antes mostrar sus intenciones para con el rubio; si acaso se la llegaba a topar en alguno de los pasillos del castillo, de inmediato cambiaba de dirección o detenía al alumno más cercano con cualquier pretexto dándole la espalda al Slytherin…y ¿qué decir tiene que había vuelto a ser como pan y mantequilla con el infeliz y aprovechado Weasley?…más de una vez, Blaise tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autodominio y vena Slytherin para no írsele encima al pelirrojo cuando lo veía abrazar o acercarse demasiado a Hermione a las claras encantado de que ella y Blaise se hubieran distanciado de esa forma. Intentó hacerle llegar más de una nota por todos los medios posibles, pero, al parecer, Hermione había hecho gala una vez más de ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación al averiguar hechizos muy complejos y efectivos contra mensajes no deseados, pues en cuanto el chico intentaba enviárselos por lechuza, dejarlos caer entre sus cosas o que algún otro alumno se los entregara, éstos desaparecían en medio de un "pop" dejando solamente una nubecita de humo negro detrás.

Aunque Draco trató con muy buenas maneras sonsacarle lo que había pasado; Blaise no le dijo ni una sola palabra, eludiendo lo más posible conversar a solas con el rubio y diciéndole que solamente era un "ligero enfado" el que tenía con Hermione, pero que todo estaba a punto de arreglarse, gracias. A pesar de que confiaba plenamente en su amigo, no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomaría Draco las cosas si Blaise le contaba todo. Muy en el fondo, aún tenía ciertas reticencias de que Draco aceptara su amor por Hermione sin ningún inconveniente mayor de por medio –suspicacia Slytheriana, ni más ni menos- determinó.

Tampoco había podido ignorar el comportamiento de Kathian durante esos días. Blaise pensaba que su compañera se iba a dedicar a fastidiarlo incansablemente o a esparcir rumores por todo Slytherin sobre lo ocurrido en el tren con Hermione o como mínimo, que él había estado a punto de hacerla suya en su casa de Saint Tropez, pero nada de eso ocurrió, al contrario; por increíble que pareciera, Kathian actuaba como si nada pasara entre ellos; es verdad, ni siquiera le dirigia la palabra –Blaise resolvió que dentro de todo lo malo que le había sucedido últimamente esta era por mucho, la mejor parte- y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban no sabía definir si lo que habia en los ojos de la Slytherin era coraje, resentimiento, o el mismo lascivo deseo que advirtió en ellos aquella fatídica noche de fin de año.

Casi con el fin de semana encima y con la cada vez más funesta sensación de ahogo, Blaise deambulaba sin parar por toda la sala común de Slytherin, mientras sus compañeros observaban sus interminables paseos alrededor de mesas y sillones con extrañeza. Jamás lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera tan rara; él, siempre tan correcto y cabal, daba la impresión de que lanzaría un _Avada Kedavra _si alguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntarle porqué se le veía tan preocupado desde hacía unos días. La razón, claro, no era para menos…tenía dos fines de semana de detención por cumplir en el despacho de Snape. Todo a causa –maldita sea su estampa una vez más- del imbécil de Weasley y la pelea que tuvieron a mediados de las vacaciones de Navidad. En circunstancias normales, no es que le molestara cumplir una detención con el jefe de su casa, no era la primera vez que sucedía; tampoco es que fuera la mejor forma de pasar los fines de semana, no, para nada…lo que le escocía tan incesantemente, era el tener que pasar dicho castigo junto a la persona a quien más aborrecía, y que le provocaba unas desconocidas ansias homicidas que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Desesperado, decidió jugar su última carta para tratar de acercarse a la Gryffindor. Sabía que iba a ponerse en ridículo, que estaba quebrantando quién sabe cuantas reglas de egolatría básica de todo buen Slytherin que se preciara de serlo, que si se enteraban sus compañeros (incluso Draco) dejarían de hablarle una buena temporada (por decir lo menos), que muy posiblemente iba a ser el primer Slytherin en cometer semejante afrenta a los colores de su casa, y que si el que se enterara fuera Snape, esa misma noche estaría recogiendo sus pertenencias porque la profesora Sprout le habría conseguido ya un lugar en Hufflepuff…pero nada de eso le importaba demasiado si era honesto consigo mismo. Nunca creyó que la indiferencia y el desdén de Hermione lo empujaran a hacer lo que había decidido para terminar de pisotear su ya de por sí maltrecho orgullo y amor propio. No tenía otra salida, si quería tener alguna oportunidad para volver a hablar con Hermione y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, debía acudir a quien dentro del colegio, era la persona más cercana a ella: Ginny Weasley.

No es que fuera a llorar y a suplicarle a Ginny que le consiguiera un momento a solas con la castaña sin que ésta lo supiera de antemano; ni tampoco iba a relatarle con detalles todo lo sucedido, para ponerla de su lado; nada de eso. Iba a apelar al buen juicio y al carácter de la menor de los Weasley para que tratara de hacer entrar en razón a Hermione y aceptara, por voluntad propia, concederle unos minutos a solas. Con esta convicción, relató la nota que le enviaría a Ginny:

_Weasley:_

_Creo que de sobra comprenderás el motivo por el que te estoy enviando esta nota, así que me ahorraré detalles e iré al grano. Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente. Por favor envíame lo más pronto posible por este mismo medio, el día, lugar y la hora que decidas. _

_Blaise Zabini_

-"…el día, lugar y la hora que decidas…Blaise Zabini…"¡caramba!...esto debe ser la cosa más rara que jamás pensé que me pudiera pasar dentro del colegio…-murmuró para sí una incrédula Ginny Weasley después de leer y releer varias veces la nota que sostenía en la mano. Zabini le pedía a ella, a la hermana de su acérrimo rival que se reuniera con _El,_ aún sabiendo que ella podría ir en ese momento a decirle a Harry, Ron o Hermione que la estaba citando porque quería hablar con ella. –debe estar realmente desesperado para intentar algo así…-pensó- veamos que tiene que decirme tu dueño que es tan urgente…-resolvió mientras escribía apresuradamente su respuesta para acto seguido, amarrarla a la pata de la hermosa lechuza marrón de brillantes plumas de Blaise que no se había movido del alféizar de la ventana.

****°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°****

-¡Vamos Hermione!.¿Porqué no quieres?. O ¿Porqué no me dices ya lo que pasa?-preguntó Ron ligeramente ceñudo por enésima vez a su amiga, sentados en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Harry y Ginny paseaban en los terrenos del colegio.

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad Ron?-respondió ella rodando los ojos- Está bien, te voy a refrescar la memoria…no puedo ir a verte a tu entrenamiento de Quidditch del sábado porque tú y…y…¡bah!...-dijo chasqueando la lengua-tienen castigos pendientes que cumplir con Snape…¿Te suena familiar ahora porqué no?-.

-¡Mierda!.¡no lo recordaba!.¡Harry va a matarme!-gimió Ron y añadió-errr…te refieres a… a… bueno, ya sabes, a _esa_ persona que tiene que cumplir el castigo conmigo?-.

-Sí Ron, precisamente…y…quiero pedirte que no busques pleitos con él…no…no lo estoy defendiendo ni nada parecido –agregó rápidamente al ver el gesto de Ron- es simplemente que quiero que hagas lo que yo, borrarlo de tu vida e ignorar su existencia…por favor pecosito…¿lo harás?.¡promételo Ron!-pidió con ojos brillantes.

-Está bien Herm-concedió él acariciando suavemente su mejilla-te prometo que voy a ignorarlo todo el tiempo que pueda…pero no te aseguro que no le conteste como se merece si me agota la paciencia…¿contenta?...ahora, yo tengo que pedirte algo y espero que esta vez no vuelvas a decir que no-.

-Gracias Ron, me quedo mucho más tranquila…y…¿qué es lo que quieres pedirme?-contestó más calmada.

Ron aspiró lentamente y disparó.

-Quiero que me cuentes la verdad de lo que pasó entre tú y él en el tren Herm. He respetado tus silencios y tus evasivas pero ya no más; por eso no quise ir a pasear con Harry y Ginny, para hablar contigo sobre esto…a mí no me engañas, tú sigues sufriendo y estoy seguro que no le has dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana lo que pasó cuando veníamos rumbo a Hogwarts ¿me equivoco?-repuso suavemente observando con fijeza los marrones ojos de su amiga y, tomando un rebelde mechón de cabello, se lo acomodó amorosamente detrás de una oreja-Hermione…confía en mí, tú sabes cuánto te amo y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para recuperarte…pero también sabes que aunque me costó muchísimo, finalmente entendí que te enamoraste de él…quiero que seas feliz, no importa a quien de los dos elijas, quiero ver de nuevo esa chispa en tus ojos y estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado con tal de lograrlo-concluyó tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amiga del que habían empezado a surgir silenciosas lágrimas y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡R-r-on!-sollozó Hermione y, dejándose cobijar por esos brazos tan queridos, dió rienda suelta al llanto largamente contenido. Ron tenía razón, no le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny de lo sucedido en el Expresso de Hogwarts unos días atrás. Parecía que se había formado una barrera invisible dividiendo el tiempo y los acontecimientos y todo lo vivido al lado de Blaise se le antojaba más un sueño que algo que hubiese pasado en realidad. La menor de los Weasley había tratado de hacer que se abriera con ella pero Hermione se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para confiar en su amiga. Ni siquiera a sí misma se había permitido recordarlo; simplemente había bloqueado todo recuerdo o pensamiento referente al Slytherin y el pasado, pero las palabras de Ron la devolvieron a ese instante y todo el dolor y el coraje que había sentido en ese momento brotó incontrolable en su interior como la lava de un furioso volcán en erupción.

Minutos después, y ya que sus sollozos fueron haciéndose más aislados, Ron fue soltándola poco a poco. Por más que él se preparó mentalmente para cualquier tipo de reacción que pudiera tener la castaña, ver en sus ojos toda esa tristeza y aflicción contenidas habían vuelto la furia convertida en piedra que traía permanentemente en el estómago caliente como carbón encendido… ¡maldito Zabini!.¿quién le había dado derecho de lastimar a Hermione de esa manera? si no fuera porque realmente se había propuesto lograr que su amiga fuera feliz con quien ella prefiriera, en ese momento iría en busca del Slytherin para hacerle pagar cada una de las lágrimas de la chica aunque eso le costara la expulsión del colegio.

-Gra-gracias R-ron-musitó Hermione tratando de recomponerse-la verdad es que no hay mucho que platicar…Blai…él me traicionó y yo lo descubrí sin querer, no creo que haya más que decir, te aseguro que está totalmente fuera de mi vida…lloro porque soy una tonta, por haber creído alguna vez que él y yo podíamos tener algo, por haber despegado de esa forma los pies de la tierra y sobre todo por haberte hecho a un lado y haberte causado tanto dolor también a tí…por favor perdóname pecosito-susurró con dulzura tomando las manos de Ron.

-Herm…tal vez pensarás que estoy loco por preguntártelo pero…¿estás completamente segura de que él te engañó? quiero decir…¿lo comprobaste hablando con él? sé por experiencia que nunca debemos dar las cosas por sentadas si solo escuchamos rumores o atamos cabos…-.

-No, no me lo dijo él-argumentó Hermione-pero créeme Ron, no creo que haya necesidad de que me lo diga…lo que ví y escuché fué demasiado obvio-.

-Aún así, te pido que lo razones y hables con él…ya sé que no debería ser precisamente yo quien te dé estos consejos, pero como te dije hace rato, quiero que seas felíz con quien tú elijas, completamente felíz, sin ninguna duda, remordimiento o culpa ¿comprendes?-.

-Yo…no me siento lista Ron, no quiero verlo, mucho menos hablar con él…me engañó, se burló de mí…me pagó con la misma moneda con la que yo te pagué a tí…prefiero que esto se quede así, no tiene caso tratar de averiguar más, créeme…-y añadió con voz trémula-Ron…¿alguna vez podremos volver a ser lo que fuimos por muy corto tiempo?...quiero decir…-.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-la interrumpió él con ternura-no creas que no lo he pensado y que no lo deseo con toda el alma…pero tú no me amas… aunque digas lo contrario, sé que aún lo amas a él, puedo verlo en tus ojos y es por eso que te pido que hables con él…no se deja de amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana…y tampoco se vuelve a amar a alguien que ya no se amaba de la misma forma… así no funciona… tú me lo enseñaste Hermione… yo sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra si lo que me estuvieras pidiendo fuera real, pero no lo es… te sientes herida y yo te entiendo. Tal vez quieres desquitarte y es válido, o quieres autoimponerte nuevamente un amor que ya no sientes desde hace tiempo porque te sientes culpable…recuerda por lo que ya pasamos Herm, el estar con alguien a quien no amamos es la peor decisión que podemos tomar… yo te amo, te deseo, te quiero como mujer, como amiga y como mi compañera de vida, eso no lo dudes, pero mientras que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, no puedo permitir que nos hagamos daño nuevamente… quiero que si te decides por mí, sea porque realmente has dejado de amar a… Zabini-dijo con la intención de ver la reacción de la castaña quien como pensó que lo haría, se ruborizó ligeramente desviando la mirada-…y estás totalmente convencida de que yo soy el hombre de tu vida-concluyó tomando suavemente su barbilla y girándola hacia él, descubrió lo que ya sabía que encontraría, los marrones ojos de Hermione brillantes por las lágrimas que pugnaban por aflorar de nuevo y sin decir nada más, volvió a abrazarla fuertemente.

****°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°**°0o..o0°****

-Ya veo que eres muy listo Andrei…muy listo, si… Tu padre te aleccionó bien, no me cabe duda…-dijo la voz siseante de un individuo cuyo pálido y serpentino rostro de ojos rojos, pupilas verticales y nariz aplastada miraba fija y penetrantemente a Andrei Zabini consciente del miedo que provocaba en sus seguidores, pero que Zabini o no sentía, o escondía muy bien, pues no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar devolviéndole la feroz mirada al Señor Tenebroso sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Sabías que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder Tom, igual que como ocurrió conmigo cuando trataste de convocarme-dijo con aplomo y se percató de los amortiguados jadeos de los mortífagos que se encontraban en el salón al oír el nombre de pila de su señor.

-¡Todos!.¡Fuera!-rugió el Señor Tenebroso señalando la puerta al fondo del amplio salón de Malfoy Manor. Los aludidos no esperaron que su amo repitiera la orden, salieron a trompicones de la estancia sabiendo que si alguien se atrevía a llamar a su señor por su odiado nombre muggle, no viviría para contarlo.

-No pretendas pasarte de listo conmigo Andrei…el que tu padre se sintiera con el derecho de llamarme por mi antiguo nombre no te confiere a tí ninguna autoridad para hacerlo y menos frente a toda esa escoria-puntualizó Voldemort fríamente clavando nuevamente sus pupilas de serpiente en el rostro de Andrei Zabini.

-Y yo te recuerdo, Tom, que a los Zabini nos trae sin cuidado el nombre que prefieras usar frente a los demás…tu deuda con mi familia…-.

-¡Basta!.¡No permitiré que vuelvas a recordármelo!. Sé perfectamente que cometí una estupidez al dejarme embaucar de esa manera por el imbécil de tu padre, pero…tarde o temprano encontraré la forma de librarme de ustedes…y cuando llegue ese momento, Zabini…disfrutaré como no te imaginas haciéndoles pagar a ti, a tu mujer y sobre todo a tu hijo, todas y cada una de sus insolencias…-repuso Voldemort mirándolo con intenso odio mientras acariciaba con sus largos dedos a la inmensa serpiente que tenía enroscada sobre sus hombros.

Andrei Zabini le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación con paso firme. El mal trago había pasado, aunque Voldemort amenazara, maldijera o despotricara, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para obligar a Blaise a unirse a los mortífagos.

Internamente agradeció la gran inteligencia y habilidad de su padre al lograr algo por lo que cualquier mago gustosamente daría su varita a cambio… mantener a raya al Señor Tenebroso respecto a su familia y el ingreso a las filas de los mortífagos. El sabía, como se lo había dicho su padre muchos años atrás, que la única forma de romper ese juramento era renunciando verdadera y voluntariamente a él, devolviéndoselo así al Lord Oscuro y liberándolo de esa promesa-algo que, por fortuna, jamás se dará en la familia Zabini-pensó con satisfacción-tengo que decírselo a Blaise, sólo como precaución, claro, tal como lo hizo mi padre conmigo cuando éste loco me convocó a unirme a él y sobre todo porque ahora mi hijo es también poseedor y parte del juramento-determinó con tranquilidad.

Al cerrar la puerta del salón donde dejaba a un furioso y frustrado Señor Tenebroso, se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy, que recorría el pasillo de un lado para otro intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar hacía unos momentos. ¿Por qué Andrei Zabini se dirigía al Lord por su nombre muggle?.¿Acaso había perdido la razón?.¿O es que era tan estúpido como aparentaba para presentarse -como a veces lo hacía- a interrumpir su reunión y casi casi tutearse con el Señor Oscuro esperando una calurosa bienvenida de su parte? Aunque –tenía que reconocerlo-algo muy significativo debía haber de por medio para que el Señor Oscuro no le hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina en el momento en que lo llamó "Tom"-pensó con sospecha y tenía que averiguar que era lo que ese engreído de Andrei Zabini sabía sobre Voldemort que le permitía entrar y salir a su antojo frente a las narices del Lord en lugar de postrarse de hinojos como hacían todos los demás, él incluído.

-¿Te vas tan pronto Andrei?-preguntó.

-Así es Lucius, lo que vine a tratar con…el Lord-contestó con un dejo de sarcasmo en la última palabra-era muy simple, y ahora, si me lo permites, debo encontrarme con Helena que se quedó saludando a Narcisa, porque ya debemos marcharnos…ha sido un gusto saludarte Lucius, como siempre, a ti y a todos los demás…adelante, no les interrumpo más en su "reunión"-dijo con mordacidad mirando a los restantes mortífagos que no disimulaban su aversión hacia quien se atrevía a tener tanta presunción frente a su señor.

¡Lucius!.¡Ven aquí de inmediato!-tronó la voz del Señor Tenebroso a través de la alta puerta de madera labrada y Lucius Malfoy palideció de inmediato. Temiendo que su amo se desquitase con él respecto a lo que sea que hubiera hablado con el cretino de Andrei Zabini, dirigió una última mirada altiva hacia éste antes de dar media vuelta y entrar rápidamente al salón donde se encontraba Voldemort aún acariciando a su gigantesca y horrenda serpiente.

-O-ordene usted mi señor-musitó servilmente llegando al lado de Voldemort quien tenía la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea que tenía frente a él.

-Lucius, quiero ver a tu hijo de inmediato-siseó el Lord sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

-¿A-a Draco? Pero mi señor…ya ha vuelto al colegio…y como usted bien sabe, ese chiflado de Dumbledore no los deja salir tan fácilmente, porque…-.

-¡Silencio Lucius!-espetó furioso-lo que tengas que hacer para traer a tu hijo ante mí, no me importa, te dí una orden para que la cumplieras…¿está claro?-dijo clavando sus serpentinos ojos en el pálido rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

-S-s-si, por supuesto mi señor…se hará como usted lo pida-contestó inclinando la cabeza para eludir la mirada de fuego de su amo.

-Bien…así está mejor…ahora vete, y diles a los demás que se larguen, la reunión se acabó…¡ah! Y una cosa más Lucius…no vuelvas ante mí si no es con tu hijo ¿entendiste?-.

-Cla-claro mi señor, lo entendí muy bien-susurró atemorizado y añadió con voz temerosa-pero…si me permite mi señor hacerle una pregunta…-.

-Dime Lucius…pero te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia para contestar tonterías por el momento, así que espero que tu pregunta sea de verdad importante…-dijo Voldemort volviendo su rostro a las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea.

-M-mi señor...sólo…sólo me preguntaba si quiere ver a Draco para su iniciación…únicamente para saber cuantos días lo requiere a su disposición-agregó rápidamente pues Voldemort había girado bruscamente su fea cara al escuchar la pregunta de Malfoy.

-Para lo que yo necesite a tu hijo no es de tu incumbencia Lucius, ni tampoco el tiempo que lo requiera...que te quede muy claro-siseó peligrosamente-pero está bien, por esta vez te daré una respuesta…tengo el honor de informarte que voy a encargarle a Draco una misión muy especial y muy importante para mí y mi causa…si, otra misión además de la del viejo Dumbledore; es más, me atrevería a decir que por el momento, mucho más significativa y apremiante que la del vejete…no, no te atrevas a mirarme así, sé que Draco puede con ambas cosas…en este caso, parece que el alumno ha superado al maestro, ¿no lo crees así Lucius? tu hijo ha demostrado tener muchas más agallas que tú para hacer mis encomiendas-contestó mientras soltaba una cruel carcajada. Lucius Malfoy enmudeció; sabía que su señor nunca le iba a perdonar el incidente del año anterior en el ministerio donde fracasara estrepitosamente al tratar de recuperar la profecía que hablaba de él y Harry Potter y sintiéndose más humillado y avergonzado que nunca, dió media vuelta y salió del salón mordiéndose los labios con rabia.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, mil gracias a _alastor82, anita1989, megumi1909, Alexa Jane Black, Andreina Malfoy _y _elhora _por sus reviews, no saben cuanto me alegran y me animan a seguir. ¡GRACIAS MIL! ;) Y gracias también a quienes leen y no dejan review, no importa, lo que importa es que la historia les guste y la sigan hasta el final. =)

Bueno, pues debo confesarles que ME ENCANTO escribir la parte "oscura" de este capítulo...de verdad, nunca creí que me divertiría tanto y me saliera casi a la primera...no cabe duda que cada día uno descubre algo nuevo sobre sí mismo... XD

Por favor, cuídense mucho, los veo pronto por aquí, en esta misma página, en este mismo fic, con un nuevo capítulo. Ya saben que los reviews de apoyo y los de jitomatazos son bienvenidos...hagan felíz al alma de la presente dando "click" al botoncito de abajo en medio. Gracias por leer. Un beso.


End file.
